Beauty and the Trickster
by CharmiaArkenstone
Summary: Bent on revenge, jealousy and desire to have something as his, Loki travels to Earth, kidnaps young Erica and claims her as his possession. His soul is blacker than hell and he will need more than one kind heart to redeem him. Warnings inside. Avengers will arrive later. Loki/OC Thor/Harmony. Sequel to Harmony and Thunder (Though you should be able to understand it)
1. Chapter 1: Girl with Two Faces

**Hello Everyone, old viewers and new! **

**As I said this is a sequel to Harmony and Thunder but if you haven't read it you should be able to understand though you are welcome to read it or ask me if you're confused.**

**This story is going to have some very dark elements (Dark themes, dub-con/non-con, suicide and sensitive topics) in it so read at your own risk and if you don't like it then you can leave :) **

**For those of you who have read Harmony and Thunder, I wonder if you're going to miss good!Loki as much as I miss him. And I must tell you now that we will be seeing Miss Harmony again :D**

**So anyway on with the story! This chapter is just getting to know Erica a bit before we run into Loki again ;)**

Erica Bennett had two faces.

One side of her was open, always happy, full of joy and laughter, creative, carefree but cautious.

The other side of her was closed, sometimes happy, rarely full of joy and laughter, moody and afraid.

Erica's life wasn't perfect either. She had no father and her relationship with her mother wasn't always fantastic, she was stressed with college work and her AS levels, despite her intelligence and high achievements, and she hated the majority of people of her age, purely because they hated her first.

Erica lived, with her mother, in a house on the edge of the New Forest. There was a village about half a mile away and that's where Erica caught the bus to the sixth form in the large town, four miles away. At college was where Erica's second face would take control. Actually, it wasn't just college; it was anywhere with people.

It was a day like any other. Erica left the house with her bag over her shoulder and her music playing in her ears. She always walked by herself, mainly because she didn't want to walk with anyone and there wasn't really anyone to walk with. Erica loved being alone, but at the same time she hated it. However, the solitary walk from her house to the village always made her happy. Everything was calm and peaceful. No foes or predators.

Another thing about Erica Bennett was that her mind worked in quite a different way to most people.

Erica either saw people as 'friends', 'foes' or 'predators', and 'neutral'. Those were her labels, asides from a few of the usual ones. If there was someone she got on with, she'd tag them 'friend'. If there was someone she knew who wouldn't have anything against her, she'd tag 'neutral'. If there was someone she was unsure of or didn't like, she'd tag 'foe' or 'predator'. For as long as she could remember, that was how she saw people.

Instead of going straight to the bus stop, Erica took a detour to her friend's house. Every morning, she would pick up her friend, Julia, from her house and they'd go to the bus stop together. Erica knocked on the door, turning off her iPod and putting it in her bag. She waited on the step for a few moments before Julia's mum, Kelly, answered the door.

"Morning, Erica," she greeted brightly. "Do come in. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?" Erica replied.

"Not too bad. Julia, Erica's here!" Kelly called.

"Coming!" Julia called back from her bedroom. Julia was often late.

Kelly got back to her morning chores and Julia appeared out of her room with her tooth brush in her mouth. "Hey," she managed to say as she passed Erica going into her bathroom.

Julia and her mum lived in a small bungalow. Like Erica, Julia didn't have contact with her dad but Erica didn't know why; she never found an appropriate time to ask. Julia was tall but quite overweight, though not massively. She had straight blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was not very intellectual and had stuck to less academic options since her GCSE's. Erica didn't frown upon her though because she wasn't as intelligent as Erica, unlike their rich, intelligent friend, Anna, who would often say behind Julia's back how dumb she was. It was true sometimes but Erica never took part in the teasing of Julia's intelligence. She, herself, had nothing to worry about; she was bright and intelligent, always had been.

As Erica continued to wait, she glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Erica was a very beautiful girl. She thought she was fairly good-looking (she could have been much, much uglier) but she was not vain in the slightest and hated the way so many people thought that looks were the most important thing. They weren't!

Erica was blessed with a petite body and a fast metabolism. She stood at a mighty 5"4 and everyone told her she was very light weighted – her friends all had a turn in picking her up and gave the same answer. Long, dark honey golden hair framed her beautiful face, bringing out her dark blue eyes, which were complimented by her eyebrows and long eyelashes. From between the ages of twelve to fourteen, Erica had been blemished with acne, and the scars had only disappeared completely when she was nearly sixteen. But now at the blossoming age of seventeen, her skin was healthy and flawless.

She was every bit a woman with wide hips, a round hind and nice sized breasts; they were just in a smaller package! Her arms were lightly toned, which was odd considering Erica was very physically weak. Most of her strength was in her legs, which were more muscled than her arms or any other part of her body.

The girl leaned back against the wall with her arms folded, growing impatient. Her eyes were trained on Julia as she finished packing her bag.

"Right, let's go," Julia smiled brightly. "See you later, mum!"

"Bye Julia, bye Erica," Kelly called from the kitchen. "Have a good day!"

The two girls closed the front door behind them and set off on their short journey to the bus stop. There were a few people from their school already waiting there. Erica had them all tagged in her mind, and turned her back to the three girls she didn't like. They were nothing but attention seeking brats who dressed in overly suggestive clothing. Erica stuck to casual clothing when in the company of other people, usually wearing reds, blacks, greys, dark blues, whites.

Erica had always been a bit of an outcast, a little bit different. It was better than it used to be, she couldn't deny, now that people had started growing up.

The bus pulled up at the bus stop and all the teenagers got on. Erica and Julia went to back like they always did.

"So, how are you?" Julia asked.

"Fine," Erica shrugged, smiling. "How was your weekend?"

"Didn't do much, just went into town with Anna. How was yours?"

"Didn't do much either," Erica gave the same reply practically every Monday morning. She never saw anyone outside school. Why would she want to? She had plenty of things to do and other… friends.

"Ugh, it's so annoying," Julia began to complain. "Ruby keeps saying to Rachel that I was bitching about her when I wasn't."

"I know you haven't," Erica replied in a slightly bored tone.

Ruby was the back stabber and shit stirrer of the group. She was shallow and vain and had little common sense. Erica had never liked her. She didn't know why she still hung around with her.

"I know but Rachel won't talk me," Julia whined.

"If she's got half a brain then she should know that Ruby's just shit stirring," Erica said. Stupid fights between Julia and Ruby had been common since they started Secondary School and lasted all the way to Sixth Form College. And all that time, Erica had replied with the same sentences. For the entire bus journey, Julia rambled on and Erica replied with a few words, nodding her head, pretending she actually gave a fuck.

When the bus pulled up outside the college building, it emptied quickly and the two girls met up with Anna and Ruby before the lessons began. Luckily for Erica, Ruby and Julia weren't in any of her lessons but Anna was in most of them, which she didn't mind at all. They had chosen the exact same GCSE options and had only chosen one different AS Level.

The day was just like any other, working hard, a few whispers and odd glances in Erica's direction, and she couldn't wait to be back in the forest. Her forest.

During her free period of that day, the four girls went to Ruby's house for lunch and at the end of the day, Erica and Julia took the bus back home. Erica walked quickly from the village back to her house, not wanting to waste any time. She'd get her work done and then go and see her true friends, if she had time, and her first face would be unlocked. As she came through the door, a few words were spoken between her and her mother but she headed straight up to her room. She unpacked her bag and retied her pony tail before getting straight down to her homework, music playing on her laptop.

She didn't mind so much if she didn't go to the forest tonight; she came home much earlier on Tuesdays than she did Mondays and she could go then. Erica worked solid into the evening, pausing only when her mother called her for dinner. Clearing her desk, Erica called. "Coming!"

She went downstairs, picked up her plate, thanked her mother and went back upstairs to eat alone. She put on an episode of Friends while she ate. As she finished up her food, she glanced to the clock. It was coming up to half past six.

They should be in the second clearing by now.

Erica smiled at the thought. She put her empty plate aside and finished off the last bits of her work. Deciding it would be too late to go to the forest, Erica sat back and relaxed for the rest of the evening, watching some more episodes of Friends.

The next day was the same to the first.

Erica was in a good mood. She was on top of her work and soon she could go to the forest for hours before it got dark. Undressing from her day clothes, Erica clothed herself in dark grey jeans and a dark brown and white top with sneakers and brown jacket. Not bothering to check herself in the mirror like she did when going to interact with people, she hurried downstairs, in search of her straw basket. Once she'd found it, Erica filled it with apples from the fruit bowl. Her mum always bought her lots of apples to give away.

"Mum, I'm going out!" she called.

"Okay, don't be late for dinner!" her mother replied.

"I won't!" Erica answered as she closed the front door and in that second, she became so, so much happier. Her bright side was out.

Erica could have walked her route with her eyes closed. It was two o'clock. She knew exactly where to go. With the basket full of apples in her arm, she soon disappeared into the trees. It was about a five minute walk until she found them. Erica made sure she approached with the wind blowing her scent towards them, even if it meant having to circle them and approach from behind.

Apollo was the first to catch her familiar smell. He raised his head and extended his neck in her direction, his ears pointed forward. A whinny quickly followed and the other horses all lifted their heads from their grazing, their nostrils flaring in greeting and at the smell of the food. Apollo approached the herd's two legged, tailless friend, his neck and overall posture now relaxed. He breathed through his nostrils softly – the horse way of saying 'hello'. As she approached the bay stallion with a steady, cautious step, Erica offered her hand for him to smell and blew softly through her own nose, returning the greeting. Apollo lowered his head to nuzzle her open palm.

"Hey, you," Erica whispered, running her hand up and down his brown face.

There were seven horses in this part of the herd. Six mares and one stallion, Apollo. The mares were: Athena, a bay mare with white over her face; Esmeralda, a palomino; Hera, a dark brown mare and the eldest of the herd; Willow, a palomino yearling and daughter of Esmeralda; Snow White, or Snow, a grey (white); Venus, a chestnut; and Jasmine, a bay roan.

Erica had known these horses since she was a little girl. Her father had introduced her to them when she was five years old and now, twelve years later, she was one of the herd. It had taken quite a long time to get to where she was now. It had taken lots of time getting to know each horse individually and over the years, Erica had tuned into their body language. She knew what every sign was though she may have difficulty actually explaining it to someone; it just came naturally now.

All the horses knew her scent and weren't wary of her anymore but they were always alert, as was she. This is where and why Erica was the way she was. Why she had those around her tagged as a predator or as a friend. Humans were not animals of prey but horses were – they had their eyes on the side of their heads. And prey were always alert, cautious, ready to flee from any predatory. Their behaviour had imprinted into the back of her mind.

In this part of the forest, there was also a herd of does, and a separate group of stags. Deer were even more shy and easily frightened than the horses were and Erica had to be extra careful when around them. A sudden or careless movement would startle them. But over time, more time than it had taken with the horses, Erica had grown close to the deer and they didn't mind her being close. Like the horses, they knew her scent and knew she wasn't a danger to them.

Erica had names for all the does and the stags. There was: Natalie, Maya, April, Primrose, Angel, Alice, Lily, Maria, Freya and Poppy. The stag's names were: Gabriel, Hermes, Caspian and Benjamin. She had chosen them by instinct. When she looked at them, those were the names that had first sprung to her mind.

Apollo extended his head towards Erica's basket of apples, eagerly sniffing, lips shuffling. Curious Willow and inquisitive Venus were making their way towards her. Apollo's ears folded back and he made a jab for Venus on his left and Erica took a safe step away. She took an apple in her hand and offered it to Apollo. He sunk his teeth into the fruit. Erica pulled her hand away before the juices leaked onto her hand. Apollo bit through the apple and it fell to the floor at his feet; he lowered his head to finish it. One at a time, Erica gave each one of the horses an apple, stroking their faces and their necks before moving onto the next pony.

Apollo was very fond of Erica. After he had finished his apple, the stallion walked towards her and gave her a little nudge from behind. Erica, who had heard him coming, was not startled from his advance and turned to stroke his muzzle.

"Hello," she smiled and then breathed through her nose softly. Apollo returned the greeting.

Erica talked to the horses and the deer. Though they could not understand her words, they could sense emotions and Erica felt like they _did_ understand. She confessed worries and secrets to them because she knew they would never tell and they would never judge her. She could always trust them. And she was always happy with them.

**So, how was it? Please leave a review if it's not too much trouble!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Predator

**Greetings to all my readers, lovely to see you again! In this chapter we get to know Erica a bit more and we will be seeing Loki too. If you've read Harmony and Thunder, you will know who Loki will be refering to in his thoughts, if you haven't then you'll have to find out later ;) or read the first story...**

**Right, onwards!**

The Easter holidays arrived pleasantly quickly. The spring was Erica's favourite time of year. The forest and all its wonders were in full bloom. Trees green, flowers blossoming, animals everywhere. There were foals around in some of the herds, some only a few days old. Erica knew to be extra careful around the mothers of these foals; they were very protective of their young.

Erica got as much of her college work out of the way as soon as possible. Now she had two weeks to herself, she wanted to spend as much time as she could in the forest. Every morning, she'd rise early pack her rucksack with food and water for the day. She'd then dress in her usual forest clothes, tie up her long hair and leave the house, munching on a bread roll. She could not help but smile as she walked, the bird song and the smell of flowers and woodland around her making it impossible to not smile.

Erica found her herd on the moors, crowded around the water trough that had been there for decades, and surprisingly still worked. She didn't have to worry about the wind because it was an open area and they could see her coming. Young Willow whinnied to her and all the horses looked at her. They went through all their usual greetings. As the day passed on, the herd moved into the forest and settled a small clearing.

Erica knew they would stay there for a while but there were lots of trees to climb around the clearing. She hung her rucksack on a branch, out of the horses' reach and began climbing one of the trees. Erica could climb trees almost as well as a monkey, her light weight and lithe form being a great use. This was where her arm and leg muscles had come from. That and riding the horses.

Erica had been riding the horses since she was about eleven. Apollo was the first horse she rode of the herd. At first she had just sat on his back while he grazed happily, knowing she was there. Then she rode him while he walked around, his ears occasionally flicking back. That was a good sign – it meant he was listening to her. Over the years, Erica had taught them that a nudge in their sides from her legs meant go forward and a tug on the mane meant slow down. Since she had no reins, Erica rode entirely from her seat and used her legs. If she wanted them to turn right, she'd angle her upper body to the right and squeeze with her right leg. She would be lying if she said it wasn't hard but after years of practice, they had mastered it. Only Apollo, Venus and Athena had had Erica ride them confidently. She was now working with Hera.

Erica climbed all the way to the top of the tree, or as far as she could go before the branches couldn't support her. She looked down at the herd from her extreme height. Lucky for her, she had never been afraid of heights. From her position, she could see over the moor and found that the herd of does were grazing there. Erica climbed down that tree and then climbed up another, and swung to the next one like an acrobatic. When it was time, the horses began to slowly move on. Erica grabbed her bag and followed after them. She was walking along a long fallen tree trunk, alongside Apollo. She stroked along his spine, the sign that told him she was going to mount him. She had taught him that too. To get on his back, Erica got a slight boost in height, like how you would use a mounting block when riding a large horse, and although Apollo wasn't huge, there were no stirrups to help her on.

Erica lowered herself gently onto his back and Apollo began walking as she settled herself. She held loosely onto his long mane like reins, sitting as a passenger rather than a rider. Calm as could be, Erica just listened to the world around her. The rustle of leaves beneath the horses' hooves, the gentle breeze through the leaves, the birds singing happily, the horses' breathing and occasional soft snorting. The world around her was perfect.

"I wish I could live here," Erica muttered to herself. "I wish I didn't have to live with other people."

Apollo snorted in response.

"I mean, I'd be happier with other people if they weren't so vile. The girls are all so shallow and bitchy and the boys don't seem to have grown up at all. Most of them are so misogynistic, they just sexualise women. If they were half decent then maybe I'd socialize with them but they're all so annoying," she knew the stallion was listening and could understand the tone of her voice. "We have an awful society." Erica had little faith in people, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to have faith in people. She was always surprised to see someone doing something kind for someone else and not acting like a complete arse.

She didn't see what was so fantastic about humans. The bad outweighed the good in her mind. Yes, they had built magnificent structures and dominated the world but at what cost? Of course there were things like medicine and technology that were good but then there was war, poverty, racism, sexism, homophobia, greed, selfishness and so many other things. Another thing Erica was strong on was animal rights. She was totally against animal testing. Why should an innocent animal have to suffer for the human's gain? She could have written pages and pages on it but in short, she was totally against it and thought testing should be carried out on willing people or on those people who thought humans were the most important thing. If they thought that then shouldn't they be willing to make sacrifices for their great race?

There were a certain amount of people Erica wanted to clobber over the head. She found so many of her college mates with so little respect for people, especially the teachers. They were providing them with an education so they should have been grateful, not treating them like dirt under their shoes. And not just the teachers, just other people around them. Erica had been treated like shit before in her life because she was different. How long was it going to take for them to grow up and get over themselves?

Erica muttered her thoughts aloud softly to no one in particular but Apollo sometimes breathed loudly or snorted as if he understood every word she was saying. When they got to the next clearing and the horses stopped, Erica dismounted carefully off Apollo's back and found another branch to hang her rucksack up on. She ate her food, spread out over the day and as the sun began to set, the girl decided she should head home before the forest got too dark for her eyes to see.

Half way home, Erica came across the doe herd. They had all raised their heads, frozen and alarmed. The deer relaxed when Erica could not be mistaken for something else and a few of them lowered their heads back to the grass. As she passed, she smiled and waved to the beautiful animals. She considered herself more like a doe than a mare in some cases: she had to be more wary because she was a natural stranger to the forest and different to every other inhabitant there.

Luckily there were no predators in the forest, but Erica could still get hurt. A horse could bite her or kick her, a cow could charge at her. In respects of fighting back, Erica was more like a mare. If she knew she had a decent chance of winning or scaring off her opponent, then she might. But it was a rule of the forest to run from predators. It was run or die. Which would you choose?

Erica knew there were no predators in the forest, so what happened next was totally unexplained.

Out of nowhere, dozens of birds fled from their perches in their trees; they cried their calls of warning; the does startled and ran. Erica jumped out of her skin. This had never happened before. Acting on animal instinct, she ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was without her herd, leaving her even more defenceless from whatever it was in the trees, if there was anything at all.

Her burst of energy allowed her body to run all the way home. Now out of the forest, she felt safer. Panting, Erica turned and peered into the trees. What could have caused the forest to startle? It could not have been a little fight between horses or perhaps the snap of a dying branch which caused everything to respond with such terror. It must have been a predator or unknown creature of some kind, otherwise why would the birds sound their warning calls?

Erica felt worried for her herds. She could not help it. She they were far better adapted than she but she loved them all dearly. It would be awful if something happened to any of them. Knowing there was nothing she could do, Erica made her way back to her house, her breathing and heart steadily returning to normal but she knew she would return early the next day and investigate her territory.

He had seen her, he had watched her and he wanted her. She reminded him so much of _her. _Her kindness, her gentleness, her spirit, her seemingly shy nature. He had watched, unnoticed by the inhabitants of the wood, and observed her very closely. It mildly intrigued him how she was accepted so easily by the horses. She had even ridden one of them and it had not even folded it's ears back. It was ridden like a trained steed. She was certainly different from any other mortal he had laid eyes on, even _her_.

He had stalked after her, more silent than a shadow, sometimes on the ground, sometimes along the trees but all the while totally unnoticed. Like the ultimate hunter. He studied her appearance closely. Beautiful long golden brown hair tied up neatly, deep dark blue eyes, beautiful face, swan-like neck, full and perky breasts, just right for her size, narrow waist and luscious hips, petite height and build, but quite well built all the same. She was a delight to the eyes. More beautiful than any other maiden he had seen on this pathetic world. He would have liked to add her to his collection.

He had been about to pounce, when he had been spotted by the forest's watchmen. They seemed to scream 'INTRUDER! INTRUDER' to all those below. He had watched as a group of deer spooked and ran away from the birds' cries. And she ran too. He inwardly cursed. He wanted her, and he would have her.

Early the next morning, Erica repeated her normal routine and left straight for the forest. She almost felt afraid stepping in alone; she'd feel much better once she'd found her herd. But she had to investigate what had shaken the forest last night. On the way to the horses, Erica made a detour to where everything had happened. It was deserted.

She looked around. There were a few deer droppings, that wasn't important; there were deer footprints, again, not important; then, Erica found a human looking footprint. It couldn't have been hers. It was much too large, much, much too large. Crouching down, she inspected it closely. It was new, a day old at the most, and in the shape of a boot. Erica got to her feet, concluding that there had been a traveller who had startled the birds and the deer. Nothing to make a fuss about.

Erica dismissed the incident and continued on her journey to the moor. There was not as much bird song as there usually was, and it switched on a panic button in the back of her mind. Another thing she noted was that there were fewer little animals around, fewer squirrels, fewer rabbits. Seeing the horses by the water trough lifted a great weight off Erica's shoulders and she instantly felt safer in the company of the herd.

Approaching Jasmine first, as she was the closest, Erica blew softly through her nose in greeting and held out her hand for the mare to sniff. Jasmine's head and ears stayed neutral as Erica stroked her. Beneath her fingers, she could feel dusk and grim in her fur and she made a note in her head that she'd have to bring her grooming brushes tomorrow. She examined all the horses, seeing which ones needed to be groomed. It turned out all of them needed a good brushing.

As the day progressed on, Erica was beginning to completely forget about the footprint she had found earlier. Today, she walked from the first clearing to the second rather than on Apollo's back. Erica followed the pathways created by the horses, careful not to walk to close behind any of them.

They had not been in the clearing for a minute when a repeat of the last night happened. The horses raised their heads, ears alert and necks tense. For a second the only sound that could be heard were the frantic flapping of birds' wings. Erica looked around, alert as the horses, her predator vision able to scan straight ahead. But she saw nothing. The forest was still. And that made her even more unnerved.

They were being hunted.

She stood close to Apollo. Her hand ran through his fur, subconsciously trying to calm herself down. A bird's warning call sounded. Erica jumped and edged closer to the stallion, hoping he would protect her like the other mares, her head jerking towards the origin of the noise. Apollo snorted uncomfortably.

But then, from the opposite direction to the warning call, there was a light rustle. A few seconds of silence. Then another rustle ninety degrees to the right. They were being circled. Could there be more than one?

Willow, Esmeralda and Venus turned and broke into a trot. Unsure of why she decided this, Erica smacked Apollo in the hind hard as she could, telling him to run. "Go!" she cried. She hit him again, stinging her own hand from the blow.

He jerked his head and accelerated into a canter after his mares. The rest of the herd followed, leaving Erica alone. In some ways, that was better. She would only have to worry about herself.

Suddenly there was another rustle, the closest yet.

Erica bolted up a tree as fast as she could. Her brown clothes would help her camouflage herself. She reached over and placed her rucksack on a branch, far out of reach to anyone on the ground and concealed by the leaves and branches. Thanks to her petite size and skill in climbing, Erica was able to remain almost silent as she ascended.

She was very high up now. She glanced down to be sure her footing was secure; the last thing she would need was a fall, and possibly death.

Erica looked up again, and found herself face to face with the predator.

**Oooh, Erica's in trouble now ;)**

**If you have any questions regarding the horses or anything at all, don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer as best I can. Please leave a review, they really keep me going!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Lion's Den

Tearing herself away, Erica heard herself scream in fright and she lost her footing and her grip. She would have fallen to her death but the predator snatched out and grasped hold of her under the arms, like a child, and with painful strength, pulled her back. Mind blank, heart racing, breath frightened and heavy, all Erica could do was look at the predator with wide eyes.

It was a man. He was very tall and lean, though much bigger than she. His skin was pale like the moonlight, his features masculine and harsh; his black hair was slicked back but what struck her most were his eyes. A cold, merciless emerald green. And they scared her, truly, deeply terrified her to the core. But at the same time, he was utterly beautiful. He was crouched on a branch, his balance seemingly perfect, and he was looking down at her, appearing almost… hungry. Although he looked human, there was something every inhuman about him. This was no ordinary man.

Erica did nothing. There was nothing she could do. She was in the grasp of a predator. She had been caught.

Power and danger practically radiated off him and, in that moment, they both knew that he could do whatever he pleased with her, no matter how hard she fought or if she didn't fight at all. Having studied obedience in psychology and being a creature of prey in the forest, she knew that higher levels of obedience and submission would serve her well.

"And what do they call you, little one?" the man asked, his voice deep and smoother than silk. Erica shivered at the mere sound.

"E-Erica," she whispered, surprised she could speak at all.

"Erica," he repeated, each syllable rolling off his tongue. A sinister smile crossed his face as if he found something amusing. "Old Norse, meaning 'noble' 'ever powerful' 'eternal ruler'. How ironic," he mused.

Erica inwardly flinched. 'Noble' had been her father's name, and her name until he left, when she had changed her name to 'Bennett', her mother's name.

"Why?" Erica asked in a small voice.

The man suddenly extended his arms, leaving the girl dangling helplessly. So afraid, she clung to him desperately, for the first time seeing his attire: leather and metal coloured black and green, nothing she had seen anyone wear before.

"Questions are ill suited to servant's tongues. You shall find out sooner or later," he said, slowly pulling her back again, holding her weight as she were lighter than a feather.

Despite what he said, Erica had more questions than ever. And had he suggested that she was his servant? A part of her wanted to retaliate but she knew it would be a stupid idea. He was obviously much stronger than she and he could throw her out of the tree.

In GCSE psychology, Erica had learnt two theories to obedience.

One theory, her core theory, was 'situational factors'. They stated that a person's levels of obedience were affected by five things: setting, authority, fear of punishment, consensus and culture. The two in play at the moment were authority and fear of punishment. Whoever this man was, Erica could tell he was powerful, he looked it. And she knew disobedience could get her hurt.

The other theory, the theory of dispositional (personality) factors, said that some people were naturally more obedient than others. Two people could be in the exact same situation but respond differently. Erica remembered agreeing with both of these theories.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am and what business I want with a lowly mortal such as yourself, yes?" the dark man raised an eyebrow.

Erica gave a single, little nod.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am taking you into my personal possession," the cruel glow in his eyes told her that he meant it.

Erica remembered having studied Norse mythology when she was younger. Asgard was home of the warrior gods, the Aesir. Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies. But he was a myth. How could he be a living, breathing man in front of her? Either she was going dreaming or hallucinating, or he was completely off his rocker, or he was in fact telling the truth and he was the God of Mischief.

Erica could not let him do this, not let him take her. "No," she whispered.

"No?" Loki repeated, anger spicing his tone.

"I can't," she pleaded.

"You dare refuse a god?" he half shouted, his grip on her tightening to the point of crushing.

"I can't," she said again in a whisper.

"Defiance is not treated lightly, girl," he hissed and suddenly let go of her. Loki knew that he would save her from her death in the nick of time but she didn't know that.

However, as she fell, Erica lashed out and managed to grip onto another branch, lower down the tree. Trembling with fear and adrenaline, she pulled herself up into a safe position before moving as fast as possible from one branch to another. She didn't want to go up, that could get her trapped. She didn't want to go to the ground, that could turn into a running chase and she was bound to lose that. The best choice was to go along and find a hiding place.

Loki smiled sadistically. Oh, the fun he would have breaking this one.

It seemed she could move just as fluently as he could through the trees. He almost laughed. So she thought she could evade him, did she? Loki had no problem with this. He loved a good chase. The god leapt after her with ease. He tore a thick branch off effortlessly and threw it, its aim destined to land just below the girl's feet, to strike more fear into her little heart. Mortals were so much fun to torment, to frighten, to break. His sharp teeth bared in a smile as the young female cried out in shock but she kept moving.

With grace and elegance, Loki leapt closer still, landing in a tree only a few metres from Erica, poised in a hunter's crouch. "You shall not escape, little one," he said. "I would advise that you desist your attempts to flee. They will not do you any good."

Erica didn't listen. She had to keep moving. She had to get away from him. What animal of prey willing walked into the arms, well jaws, in their hunters? But she was slowly tiring. She wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Suddenly the branch beneath her foot, weaker than it looked, snapped beneath her foot and Erica dropped to the forest floor, and god it _hurt_.

But there was no time. Desperately scrambling to her feet, Erica broke into a run, towards the nearest tree that she could reach from the ground and was forced to ignore the pain it caused her. Summoning her energy, Erica prepared for the jump into the tree but as her legs readied to push off from the ground, Loki stepped out from behind the tree and smacked her clean across the jaw. The girl was sent flying to the floor and then rolled a few times. She could feel that her lip had split and blood coated it like messy lipstick.

"I warned you that no good will come of this. You have much to learn, girl," Loki said as he sauntered towards her, asserting his apparent superiority over her.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Erica tried to scuttle away but all in vain. The frustrated god swooped down, grasped her by her knotted ponytail and threw her to the ground about seven metres away. He did it again for good measure.

With the third collision, Erica didn't even try to get up. The energy had been literally knocked out of her. Her body curled into a tight, protective ball as tears leaked down her face. She flinched at the sound of Loki stepping closer, his pace slow to torture her further.

"As I said, defiance is not treated lightly," he said, crouching down over her. "Consider it an honour that I have chosen _you_ to be mine. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice, little one." With a large, slender hand, Loki placed a hand on her lower thigh to pull her over but Erica lashed out like a caged animal, aiming to kick him anywhere possible.

Loki grasped her ankle and twisted it to breaking point. "I can make this easier by breaking your legs. Would you prefer that, girl?"

Erica ground her teeth together and forced herself to calm down. It was time to accept that she'd lost the fight, or at least this fight. Loki stroked her leg, silently coaxing her to stop her trembling. He hoped that this was not all the fight she had in her, otherwise he'd lose his fun in breaking her. Erica let out a sob which she had been trying to hold in.

"Shh," Loki murmured. "Perhaps I will show you mercy this time because you didn't know any better but be warned, girl, if you _ever_ disobey me again, in any shape or form, you will regret it. Understand?"

Erica nodded, knowing she didn't have any choice but to obey.

"Well, are you not going to thank me for showing lenience?" Loki asked disapprovingly, standing at his full height.

"Thank you," the words came out as little more than a whisper but the dark man heard perfectly.

"I am your lord and master. You will address me as such," he growled, rolling her onto her back with his foot.

"Thank you… my lord," Erica forced herself to say, unable to look the terrifying man in the eye.

Loki smiled. "Much better. Now, get up."

Erica did as she was told. Her limbs were shaky and she only managed to just stay upright. Inside her chest, her heart fluttered like a butterfly, echoing in her ears. It was making her feel almost sick.

Loki stepped forward and, completely unexpectedly, raised his arm and hit her across the face, successfully knocking her unconscious. He cocked his head to the side, looking a like an animal trying to work something out, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He didn't think he could handle the whole journey with her asking questions and, or, whimpering like a wounded puppy. Loki bent down and threw Erica, unceremoniously, over his shoulder and began walking.

Erica had no idea what time it was when she finally came to. Her head was killing her and her body was sore all over. With a soft groan, her eyes opened into slits and she tried sitting up, but suddenly found she didn't have the strength to even do that. Erica blinked a few times. She was somewhere dark. Over to her right, she heard a shuffling noise and dreaded it would be Loki.

"She's awake! Look, she's awake," a timid female voice squeaked.

Erica tried to open her mouth but it was sealed with dry blood. She forced her lips apart, her teeth gritting to cope with the painful sting. Her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips and whispered weakly. "H-He-Hello?" Erica cleared her throat to smoothen her husky voice.

"Hello," the same gentle female voice replied.

"What's going on?" asked a completely new voice, also female.

"The master has found another," another unfamiliar voice answered. "I wonder how old she is. She looks really young."

Erica looked around the dark room, trying to locate the sources of the voices, her breathing uneven.

Out of the darkness, a young woman, probably a few years older than Erica, made herself visible and crouched down in front of Erica. She was a very pretty girl with chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes, and she had a very kind and gentle face.

"Hello," she said, and Erica recognised her as the first speaker. "I'm Miranda. What's your name?"

"Erica," Erica whispered. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Master Loki chose you," Miranda said simply.

"Chose me for what?"

"Chose you to be his. It's not just you. It happened to all of us. He keeps us like trophies."

"Haven't you tried to escape?" Erica whispered, hoping to hear stories of successful escapes.

One of the other girls laughed bitterly. "You are aware that he is a god? He kills anyone who tries to desert him. And we know because first he brings them back and kills them in front of us."

"Claudia!" Miranda hissed.

"But it's true. No one can outmatch his power," Claudia said. "If you're going to get out the other end alive, you better do what he says. He's not merciful." Claudia lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and Erica gasped. There were dozens of whiplashes across her honey toned skin, and some looked rather new.

"What happened?" Erica asked sympathetically.

"I resisted when he tried to have sex with me," Claudia said in a flat voice. "But it's not as bad as Jade over there," her voice lowered to a whisper and she gestured to the fourth girl in the room.

Erica looked up and saw a girl, perhaps as young as herself, huddled in a corner in a tight ball. Her dark brown hair covered her face like a veil, hiding her eyes. Miranda got up and went to comfort Jade while Claudia stayed with Erica.

"So, what's your story?" Claudia asked.

"I-I was in the forest, with some horses and then they all got spooked by something. I hid up a tree and he was there. I tried to run away but he got me and he knocked me out," Erica said, cutting short the story. "Oh, god. My mum. She'll never know where I am." Tears pushed through and spilled over as the truth dawned upon her for the first time.

Claudia pulled her into a gentle hug, making sure not to hurt her. "It's okay. It's okay. The same thing happened with my boyfriend. But we've all got each other now and we look after each other."

A new herd? Erica had never been in a close group with her own kind before. She hardly knew these girls, and yet, she trusted them. For the first time in… god knows how long, Erica's faith in humanity was starting to be restored. They needed each other, that was blatant.

"Is it just us?" Erica asked, wiping her eyes.

"No, there are two more. Ashley and Cassandra," Claudia said. "They're both utter bitches, to be quite frank. Loki's probably enjoying himself with both of them at the moment."

"Is that why he's taken us? So he can fuck us?" Erica bit out, disgusted.

"Not just that," Miranda said from across the room. "Sometimes the sex is the best part, and I know that sounds bad but it's better that than the torture he can concoct."

"Not always," Jade interrupted, her voice bitter. "Sometimes the fucking is the worst. I think I should know. That monster even took my virginity."

Miranda held her young friend close. Jade was only a year older than Erica.

"So, Erica, how old are you?" Miranda asked.

"Seventeen," Erica answered. "How old are all of you?"

"I'm twenty-one," Miranda said. "Claudia's twenty-five. Jade here's eighteen. And Ashley and Cassandra are nineteen. You're the youngest he's ever taken before."

Then the door opened and light flooded the dark room, revealing six cheap beds and bedside tables with rusty lamps on them and little else. The walls were faded and rather grimy. The place looked like a dump.

A middle aged woman stepped inside. She looked rather harsh and her eyes were an unnatural blue colour. "Miranda, the master would like to see you," she said coldly, emotionlessly.

Miranda reluctantly tore herself away from Jade and left the room silently, her head down and her whole body trembling.

"And you," the woman turned her attentions to Erica. "Follow me."

Erica looked at Claudia, who nodded to tell her it was all right but Erica just couldn't believe her. How could anything be all right? Erica got to her feet and approached the woman. She turned and walked away, Erica followed after her. She was led up some stairs and she got the impression that they were in some kind of manor house. Everything was old and grand and ornate.

The middle aged woman took Erica to what seemed like a modern dressing room. There were large mirrors, all different kinds of make-up and styling tools and to the far right hung countless gorgeous dresses, coloured mostly green or gold. Connected to this room was what appeared to be a bathroom. A second woman entered from the bathroom. Her eyes were too an unnatural blue and she also seemed to be middle aged but she appeared to be much kinder than the woman who had brought Erica here.

"Mrs Jones, the master has requested that this one is cleaned up and prepared," the stern woman said.

"I can do that," Mrs Jones nodded. "She'll come out looking like a princess. Thank you, Miss Blackthorn."

Miss Blackthorn left and Mrs Jones smiled at Erica. "Right, let's get you looking fabulous."

Erica was taken into the bath room and Mrs Jones turned on the taps to the large tub before looking the girl up and down.

"Let's have you out of those rags, my dear."

"Rags?" Erica scoffed.

"Oh, I meant no offense," Mrs Jones quickly defended. "But they do appear to be rather ruined."

Erica looked down and saw her clothes torn and ripped, covered in dirt and a little blood. She stood corrected. Mrs Jones helped her out of her 'rags' muttering about how pretty Erica was and how even more beautiful she'd look when she was finished with her. Erica felt rather uncomfortable being naked around Mrs Jones, or anyone for that matter. She made an attempt to cover her average 32 C cup breasts.

"No need to be bashful, dear. You're a very pretty young lady," Mrs Jones smiled reassuringly. "Besides, Master Loki shall be seeing you like this very soon so you should get used to it. Right, into the bath."

Erica did as she was asked. The hot water felt amazing against her dirty skin and sore muscles; she was feeling better already. Mrs Jones scrubbed her skin til she was squeaky clean and smelled of lavender and then washed her long hair, often giving her pleasant compliments. When her hair had been washed, Mrs Jones got a hot towel and wrapped it around Erica's wet body and told her to have a seat on what looked a bit like a masseuse's table. Mrs Jones wrapped her dripping hair in a separate towel. "I'm just going to wax your legs and underarms, dear."

Erica looked down. She had been waxing since she was fifteen and the only hairs on her legs were very pale and quite thin. It didn't hurt for her anymore but she had never had her underarms done before. She remained silent as Mrs Jones plastered hot wax onto her legs and ripped off a piece of cloth in one fluid motion. Erica began wincing slightly as she moved further up her legs and the skin became more and more sensitive. She almost yelped when her underarms were done but reduced it to feral hisses of stinging pain.

"There we are," Mrs Jones smiled, pleased with her fine work.

Next, Erica's hair was taken out of the towel and brushed to perfection. Still with the towel wrapped around her body, she was led into the main room and told to sit down in front of the largest mirror. Mrs Jones applied dark make-up to Erica's eyes, making her look almost feline, and a little subtle cherry coloured lipstick to her lips – it helped cover the split Loki had given her when he'd smacked her across the jaw. By now, her hair was mostly dry. It was naturally wavy and Mrs Jones decided to leave it that way but she styled it with a few green and gold braids.

Finally, Erica was dressed in a green corset and a matching green skirt and flat pumps. She looked in the mirror and she hardly recognised herself. She always wore her hair up not down; she never wore much make-up; she always wore reds, purples and browns not greens and golds; she never wore that style of clothing either.

"You look absolutely stunning, dear," Mrs Jones said happily.

"I don't look like myself," Erica grumbled.

"Master's orders," Mrs Jones sighed.

There was a pause of silence between them and Erica stood taking in her new appearance in the large mirror. Then there was a knock at the door. Erica startled with a gasp and snapped her head in the direction of the sound. Hanging around the does for so long had taken its toll. It was instinct now. Chuckling, Mrs Jones went to answer it and it was Miss Blackthorn.

"If you are ready then the master requires your presence immediately," the stern woman said.

Lowering her head as Miranda had done earlier, Erica followed Miss Blackthorn silently through the manor. She was sure to keep a distance between her and Miss Blackthorn. As they drew closer to Loki's chambers, Erica thought she heard screaming. Closer still, her fears were confirmed. There was a girl screaming. Her blood chilled. Miranda.

"What's he doing to her?" Erica could not stop herself.

Miss Blackthorn didn't answer.

"What is he doing to her?" Erica repeated angrily.

"The master does as he sees fit and what he wants to his slaves," the woman answered. "Miranda is merely a possession of Master Loki. As are you."

They were outside Loki's door now and the screaming was louder than ever. Miss Blackthorn knocked and Miranda's wailing ceased but Erica could now hear crying and whimpering. The poor girl. What could she have done that was so bad?

"Enter," Loki called.

His voice made every bone in Erica's body tremble. Miss Blackthorn opened the large door and gestured for Erica to go inside, her face emotionless and unreadable. As she stepped inside, Erica saw Miranda weeping and bloody on an enormous bed and her heart flinched in horror and sympathy. The other two girls, Ashley and Cassandra, Claudia had spoken of were nowhere to be seen. Loki himself was standing next to his bed, dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing when he'd kidnapped Erica, and he had his usual cruel smile upon his pale face.

His smile dropped and his head turned towards Miranda but he did not look at her. "Get out."

"Yes, my lord," Miranda whispered and scurried out of the room like a hurt mouse and Miss Blackthorn closed the door behind her, leaving Erica and Loki alone.

Loki stalked closer to her like the predator he was. He held the power, they both knew it. Erica looked down, her hands clenching at her sides. With his dark smile back in place, Loki circled the untouched girl.

"Well, that certainly is an improvement," he mocked from behind her.

Erica remained silent, her gaze fixed on the floor. Loki chuckled and moved in front of her. There was about a foot's height difference between them, which made Erica feel even more helpless. His hand lashed out suddenly. Erica flinched, thinking he was going to hit her but he didn't. Loki caught her chin between his fingers and forced her eyes up to his.

"You are afraid of me." It was a statement rather than a question and one Loki seemed to approve of. He also seemed to approve of Erica's response of nodding a little.

"If you are to survive, there are rules you shall need to understand and follow," Loki released her chin and began circling her again. "I rule with a firm hand."

_That was an understatement._

"You will not speak unless you are spoken to, you will obey any and every command I give without question or objection, you will answer my call above everyone else, and _any _disobedience will be punished. You belong to me now. Everything about you, everything of yours is now _mine_. Understand, girl?" Loki growled in her ear and she flinched.

"Y-Yes," she trembled.

"Yes…?"

"Yes, my lord," Erica corrected quickly.

The tall god hummed his approval. The deep sound managed to send a shiver down Erica's spine.

"And if you ever try to run from me," Loki continued, "I will hunt you down and make you crave your own death. I will only warn you once."

Erica nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Loki purred. "Now let the fun begin."

**So, what does everyone think? Please review if you can, it would really mean a lot to me :) Remember you can ask me anything if there's anything you don't understand.**

**Now, Loki and Erica aren't going to fall madly in love any time soon because that would hardly be realistic but there is going to be... stuff between them so you can look forward to that.**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Blood

**Hello! I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read my story and an even bigger thank you for those who took the time to review :D**

**WARNING: There is some dark content in this chapter, including torture so don't read if it will upset you.**

Erica was frightened.

If she thought she was frightened before then she had something huge coming to smack her right around the face. Her breath was shaking, her knees were knocking, tiny beads of sweat were leaking through her pores, her heart pounded and pounded and pounded, her muscles tensed and tightened. Loki sniffed as if he could _smell _her fear, and it seemed to please him. Now standing adjacent to her, his chest facing her shoulder, Loki entwined a strand of dark golden hair around his finger. "Fear brings obedience, little one," he murmured. "And obedience shall keep you in my favour. Things may not be as hard for you… if you are the one to always obey."

He moved behind her. Erica swallowed. Loki let out a low hum and pressed his body against hers, a single strong hand gripped her waist so she could not physically resist his advance. Against her back, his body was hard and strong and his grip was just that. Erica was unable to contain herself and released a small whimper.

"What is the matter, girl?" Loki asked in a hushed voice. "Are you afraid I will harm you?"

"Yes, my lord," Erica whispered.

"And I shall. If I see fit to do so. You will learn that I can be kind as well as cruel but mercy must be earned, mustn't it, girl?" Loki said.

"Yes, my lord."

"You need not fear for pain at this moment. There is no bad blood between us. Your ledger is clean… unlike little Miranda's…," Loki trailed off, hoping for something.

"What were you doing to her?"

There it was.

Loki knew she had it in her, she just needed a little pushing. He laughed in her ear. His hand squeezed, reminding her that she was at his mercy and it was he who held the power. Erica mentally kicked herself. She'd done it now.

Loki's grip tightened. "Why don't I show you?"

The fingers that were wrapped around her waist suddenly curled into claws. They burst through the fabric of Erica's corset as well as her skin. Screaming out, she threw her head back into Loki's solid chest, doing herself a little extra damage. Good one Erica. She struggled against him but he was far, far too strong for her. This was all effortless to him.

"You mortals," Loki snarled huskily in her ear, "so _weak_." With that he pushed her, repulsed, away from him and to the floor. "Do not think that my strength is all that I have to harm you, girl."

Suddenly an invisible force wrapped around Erica's mind and began crushing. Pain was ignited through her entire body. Erica writhed, screaming, on the floor as if on fire and trying to extinguish the terrible flames. Loki stood above her, smirking down at her. Then, as quickly as he'd grasped her, he let her go. Lying on her side, curled in a tight ball, Erica let out a shuddering breath, her whole body quaking uncontrollably.

"I warned you questions were ill suited to servant's tongues," Loki said coolly. "And that disobedience would not be tolerated." He was inwardly glad. So she did have it in her to defy him. How far would he have to push her next time before she crossed the line?

"And to answer your question, girl," he continued. "I was most displeased with Miranda for something which happened the other day. I found myself without time to punish her. Do you know why? Because I had found you."

The pain was merely an echo now but Erica was still rather shaken. She slowly raised her eyes, so many questions swirling around in her head but she knew better than to open her mouth.

"Now," Loki began with an unexpected smile, which was almost loving, "off you go, little one. I will send for you tonight."

"Yes, my lord," Erica whispered.

The moment Erica arrived back to the girls' room, she was almost knocked over by Miranda as the older girl threw her arms around her. "We heard you screaming upstairs," Miranda said.

"Let her breathe, Miranda," Claudia said, approaching them both.

Miranda pulled away from Erica, expecting to see tears in her eyes but there were none. Erica didn't know why she wasn't crying, she would have thought that she would have done after something like that but no tears would form.

"What did he do?" Miranda asked.

"He… He used… magic," Erica replied; she was still breathless though. "And this," she revealed the claw mark Loki had made on her side.

Out of nowhere, Jade appeared. "Let me see," she said rather unkindly. The eighteen year old took a look at Erica's wound and scoffed. "That's nothing. You got off lightly." Without another word, she turned and went back to her corner, leaving Erica feeling almost… guilty.

"It's okay," Claudia whispered. "It's just she's had it worse than anyone. It's true, compared to what she's had, yours is hardly anything."

"That doesn't mean any feelings are dispensed," Miranda cut in.

"I know," Claudia said. "You'll just have to put up with Jade. She's a good girl really. She'll open up to you soon enough."

Erica nodded, completely understanding. If anyone else had treated her like that she would have taken a disliking to them but Jade was different. She'd been torn and twisted by Loki's cruel hand. Erica just could not feel dislike towards her, but instead felt an urge to patch things up with her, though she barely knew her. She looked over the eighteen year old sat with her knees hugged tightly to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

Erica, Claudia and Miranda moved to sit down on two of the beds, Erica and Miranda on one and Claudia opposite on the other. Erica winced a little at the pain in her side as she sat down but kept it to herself. Just then, two girls entered from a side room, which was actually a bathroom with three cheap showers and everything else needed for the basics. They were both blonde and very pretty. One had long blonde hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes, with quite a curvy body and average breasts. The other had shorter hair, pale-ish skin, bright silver eyes, with a very womanly and curvy body and with a larger hind and breasts than her companion.

Erica guessed them to be Ashley and Cassandra.

"Who's this?" one of them sneered.

"Erica," she sneered back though she doubted she was as confident as the blonde.

"I've never seen you before," she retorted.

"Leave it, Cassandra," Claudia interrupted. "She's new so bugger off and mind your own business."

Erica was glad and grateful that Claudia stood up for her and watched as Cassandra, the girl with the shorter blonde hair, stalk towards her bed with Ashley following behind. She gave Erica the smallest of smiles as a way of saying 'I'm not a threat to you'. That was a message Erica understood well.

"So, what did you do to get that?" Claudia asked, her eyes flickering to her wound.

"I," Erica began, almost feeling stupid for saying it. "I asked what he had done to you," she looked sideways to Miranda.

"You shouldn't have," Miranda said. She rubbed Erica's arm sympathetically.

"I couldn't help myself," Erica replied.

The three girls got talking, Erica finding out about them. She learnt that Claudia used to live in London with her boyfriend. She had studied Law at Manchester University and had an interest in ancient history. She had just been promoted at her job and they had been looking for a better house when Loki had kidnapped her. She had had no contact with her lover ever since.

Erica learnt that Miranda was from the coast city of Brighton and was a waitress at a restaurant but learning to cook so she could later be a chef there. The intellectual world just hadn't tickled her interest; more creative stuff had, things like cooking and painting.

Claudia told her that Jade had just started her gap year with ambitions to travel around Europe a bit. She was on her way to the airport for a trip to Venice when Loki had snatched her into thin air. She had lived in Winchester with her family.

Claudia and Miranda then asked to hear about Erica and she told them. How her dad had left mysteriously when she was a little girl, how she loved going to the forest and seeing all the animals and her academic ambitions to get into Cambridge University.

They were all ordinary people, just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

During what appeared to be the early afternoon, Miss Blackthorn entered the servant's dorms, her unnatural glowing in the dim light. All the girls, asides Erica, knew what she was here for and, as if on cue, their stomachs started growling and their mouths salivating. It was lunchtime. Miranda took Erica's hand and the six girls walked after Miss Blackthorn into was sort of resembled a canteen.

The girls sat down on a long table, room enough for six on each side. Erica was sat between Claudia and Miranda, where she felt most comfortable. At the far end of the room was a chair which looked more like a throne. That was where Loki would sit when he wanted to look upon all of his slaves. He wasn't there today.

The kitchen was next door and five people came out of it, three men and two women, carrying plates of hot food and dishes for them add to their food should they wish. All of the 'waiters' had the exact same eyes as Miss Blackthorn and Mrs Jones. Loki must have cast some kind of spell on them, it seemed the only logical explanation.

The plates set in front of the girls had on them a surprisingly tasty looking stew and two bowls of bread rolls were placed in the centre of the table. The six young women dug into their food, too hungry to talk. Slowly conversation rose from the table and, from the corner of her eye, Erica noticed Miranda snatch a bread roll and hide it in her lap. Moments later, she saw Ashley do the same thing, and then Claudia did it.

Miranda leaned over and whispered. "We sometimes only get one meal a day so we have to get food from somewhere."

"It's not as bad as I thought," Erica whispered back.

"No, it's actually pretty good. Loki likes to think he treats us well."

Erica scoffed. "I know," Miranda said.

"Um, Loki said he was gonna send for me tonight. What does that mean?" Erica asked, keeping her voice low.

"Could be anything from torture to sex, though, sometimes he summons us to sleep with him in his bed if we've been really good or something. It's happened to me twice and it was, actually, kind of nice," Miranda admitted.

"Kind of nice?" Erica repeated, shocked. "After everything he's done to you?"

"Well… yeah," the older girl shrugged. "And the weirdest thing is that it shouldn't but you feel almost safe. He doesn't do anything to you, he just holds you and strokes your hair, well, that's what happened to me. Ashley said that when she slept in his bed the master kissed her or something."

Erica was bewildered. How could a monster like Loki become almost… tender and gentle? And how could they respond to it, after all the terrible things he had done to them? Then again, a little gentleness was better than none at all or roughness. Prey did what they could to appease the predator so they'd keep themselves safer. Could Loki be summoning her to sleep in her bed?

Erica doubted it. They'd gotten off to a bad start. She should have obeyed him and kept her mouth shut. Erica was torn between and odd choice: should she fight until Loki wore her down although it would bring her suffering, or should she willingly surrender to him? She could regret doing that for the rest of her life but on the other hand, obedience would do her a favour.

"Erica, are you all right? You've gone all quiet," Miranda said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Erica answered quickly and gave her a brief smile.

When lunch was over, the girls were sent back to their dormitory. Erica, Claudia and Miranda, and surprisingly Ashley, talked away the hours and Erica found herself almost forgetting Loki and feeling almost happy. She found that Ashley wasn't half bad; she had taken the choice of willingly submitting to Loki and was his favourite slave. Erica noticed a hint of pride in her voice when she told her and took a disliking to that. It wasn't really something to be proud of, or was it?

At dusk exactly, Miss Blackthorn came to collect Erica. The girl kept her head down, her fear beginning to rise. The blood Loki had drawn from her was now dried and made her corset stick to her skin and she knew it would hurt when taking it off. Like earlier, Miss Blackthorn knocked at the master's door and waited for him to reply before opening the door and ushering Erica inside.

The door closed behind her and they were alone.

Loki's room was huge and lit by only candle and firelight. As she had entered, Loki had risen from his chair, which he sat in like a throne, and walked slowly towards her. This was the second time today he'd had her alone in his chambers.

"Settling in, girl?" he sneered.

Erica said nothing and kept her head lowered. In her head she wondered why he always called her 'girl'. He knew her name.

Loki chuckled, now standing right in front of her. "Lost your tongue, have you, little one? So soon?"

Erica still said nothing, her gaze remained fixed.

Out of nowhere, Loki's calm state vanished into thin air and he pounced, grabbing her long hair. He ignored her cries of pain and forced her effortlessly to his enormous bed, throwing her down on her back. With magic, her hands were cuffed and each ankle tied to a corner of the bed, leaving her legs spread open. It happened too quickly for Erica to register straight away. Loki loomed over her, his body not touching her and yet seeming to push her down. "This is where you belong, girl," he said. "Beneath me. Living only to serve me. Is that not so much simpler than your old, pointless life? Now you are a part of something so much more."

"Will I ever know what that is?" Erica asked.

"You may, you may not," Loki shrugged. "That all depends on how long I decide to keep you alive. The fact that I chose you is a great honour. I am a god, you are nothing but a worthless mortal."

"Then why are you wasting your time with me?" Erica could not help her bold tongue. Her voice had been gentle though, not aggressive in the slightest.

"Because you belong to _me_," Loki snarled in her face, almost able to hear her frantic little heartbeat. "Oh, you hold such fear for me, little one, but you are not without courage and spirit, one that I shall enjoy breaking."

Erica looked away, too scared to look him in the face but he grasped her chin and forced her to gaze upon him.

"You're a clever girl. Soon you will learn that life with me is so much better than what you used to know. You will never have to fight for your identity, for recognition, you will never lose yourself in a wild chase for your illusion of freedom. I will keep you, clothed and fed and looked after, and in return you shall serve me until your last breath," Loki lowered his head to murmur in her ear.

Erica was torn. Should she fight or surrender?

"It's not much of a deal," she breathed out nervously.

Loki smacked her across the jaw, reopening the cut in her lip. "Ungrateful wretch! Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I thought. Are you going to beg for forgiveness?"

Erica said nothing. Her chest rose and fell quickly, fear swirling in the circuit of her blood. Loki hit her again and she cried out.

"You are very quick to change, girl," he noted. "You were not so stubborn before."

"I can change quite easily," she answered, thinking from how quickly she changed from one face to the second.

"Does that skill have a use?" Loki inquired.

"It doesn't matter now," Erica said sadly.

She would probably never have to use it. She was never going back to college or back to the forest and her herd. Now she had a new herd, and they all depended on each other for survival, unlike her forest herd where there had been no predators and the biggest danger was a petty squabble or falling out of a tree.

"And why not?" Loki asked.

"I'm not going back, am I?" the girl grumbled.

"So, finally you have learnt something!" Loki grinned cruelly down at her. He tilted his head slightly, noticing the blood on her lips. It looked rather inviting to his eyes. "Dear, dear, what a mess I've made," he sighed, feigning concern.

Erica was helpless as Loki dropped his head and claimed her lips in a brutal kiss. She automatically struggled, trying to push him away, pounding her fists on his back, bucking her petite body. She cried out against Loki's lips but he simply forced her down and kept kissing her. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, lapping up the spilt blood on her lips like some sort of vampire. His body lowered onto her, pushing her further into the bed but it only stoked the fire of her need to escape.

Loki kept kissing her. He would not stop until she tired herself out. He would release her, a tamed mare; he would make sure he came away the victor. It was not hard. Her attempts to flee were almost laughable. Had he not demonstrated his superior strength to her already?

Back home, he had not been the finest when it came to brute strength. No, that title was that of his 'brother's'. But on Earth, Loki was probably the strongest man that walked its surface. Everything around him was so delicate, so fragile. It's objects, it's plants and trees, it's buildings, it's people. And everything would soon fall before him. He would claim the Earth as _his_.

Drained of all physical strength, Erica ceased her fighting and let Loki kiss her. His mouth hurt against hers. It was like it was a punishing kiss. All the blood on her lips was gone and Loki pulled away, satisfied. "You're lips are soft as silk," he purred, running a finger down her face, and Erica flinched in response. "Now, are you going to beg for your forgiveness, girl?"

"Please forgive me, my lord," she whispered, too worn down to keep fighting. "I'm sorry."

"And I shall forgive you, little one," Loki replied oh-so-graciously. "It is early days in our time together."

"Thank you," Erica whispered, and a part of her meant it.

Loki hummed before saying, "I have something which might soften the wild within you, girl."

Erica was chained.

In the far corner of the room, four pairs of cuffs hung down from long chains, dangling eerily, promising nothing but pain. Erica's arms were uncomfortably above her head, the blood having already drained from them. The cuffs dug into her wrists and she fidgeted constantly, trying to find a more comfortable position but never to any avail. Moments after he had chained her, Loki left her alone and it wasn't for some time later that he returned… gripping Claudia and Ashley each in one hand.

Claudia was chained up with Erica. Ashley was violently tossed onto Loki's bed. Claudia was no stranger to this procedure but it still managed to horrify her every time, and poor Erica had no idea what she was about to witness. Claudia knew that the chains were a punishment; that could be figured out easily. Loki put them there to think about their actions like a 'naughty step' and also to punish them by making them watch, helpless, as he did what he pleased to one of the other girls, whether it be torture, humiliation or brutal sex.

Erica gave Claudia a horrified look. She saw how terrified Ashley was and at the same time remembered Claudia referring to her as a 'bitch' but Erica just couldn't look at her like that when she seemed so afraid and helpless. It was impossible not to have sympathy with her. Claudia stood with her side touching Erica's; it was the only comforting gesture she could give in their current position.

Loki behaved as if they didn't even exist. His only focus was Ashley, his current favourite slave. Like an animal, he tore into her clothing, piercing both fabric and skin and Ashley screamed beneath him. Erica closed her eyes and turned away as she realised that she was going to be in the presence off, and she wished there was a way to block her hearing.

"There, there now," Loki purred to his victim. "This can be enjoyed by the both of us, and you know it."

"I know, master," Ashley was heard to reply breathlessly, her voice laced with lust.

Erica squeezed her eyes even tighter, trying to force everything out of her head and become numb.

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**There is going to be quite a lot of Erica questioning herself about whether she should fight or surrender so if it seems her character is changing a lot then that's why. She's trying to figure out who she is in this new situation if that wasn't clear. So please review!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Darwin's Theory

**Warning: This chapter contains sex, dark themes and suidcide.**

Little over a week passed. And little had changed. Erica was still, miraculously, a virgin however she was not untouched. Her body had been exposed to Loki on her third day. She had not been fully conscious to witness it though; she had just taken a hit to the head for disobedience. Erica vaguely remembered his touch and then pain and the next morning, she found scratches down her stomach and a bruise on her face.

She was steadily becoming more obedient, less questioning but Loki was still trying to force a much bigger fight out of her, like when he had on her first day. How much further did she need to be pushed before she felt compelled to defy him?

Although Erica still had her innocence, didn't mean she hadn't been through things and seen things…

The worse of her experiences was when Loki had fucked Jade almost to the point of death. Erica could now almost fully understand why she was the way she was, having seen it first-hand. Jade hadn't been able to walk for two days after it all happened.

Another thing she had seen was girls like Claudia and Miranda reduced to nothing of their normal selves. It frightened her the way they had lost themselves to Loki. She had heard the lustful screams with her own ears. And then they didn't talk about it.

It was now a week exactly since Loki had kidnapped Erica. She sat alone on her bed, thinking how worried her mother must be. Would she have people searching for her? Her mother must have probably thought she was dead and Erica longed to contact her in some way or form just to let her know she was alive. But asking that from Loki was certainly out of the question. She had enough scars as it was.

Loki had been showing far less interest in her that when she first arrived. Her invisible glow of being the 'shiny new toy' seemed to have worn off, now that Loki had enough knowledge to know what games to play with her. Though his interest in her hadn't worn off at all. He had learned that she was very caring for her group, like _she _had been to her family. He remembered that when he had found Erica, she had been mixed in a herd of horses, and considered to be one of them. She cared greatly for her 'herd' and Loki could use that to get to her. And when he had broken her through those means then he could target her specifically instead of those around. Perhaps he could persuade her to give herself to him willingly. That might be fun.

But his most recent focus was on little Jade, little broken Jade. He had chosen her because she was the youngest, asides from Erica, and the most broken of all his girls. If Erica would defy him for anyone, it would be Jade. Loki had a plan that he was longing to put into action, and he would do so tonight.

He sent for dear little Jade and requested for Erica, Ashley and Miranda to be sent up half an hour later; Jade should be ready by then. The eighteen year old arrived quickly, clothed in her green dress which Loki had always liked. She looked frightened, which he also liked.

"Do come in, my dear," he purred in a voice like velvet. "We have much to do," he grinned as he closed the door.

Erica, Ashley and Miranda were all briefly made up by Mrs Jones before going to Loki's chambers, huddling close together like lost puppies. Erica gripped Miranda's trembling hand. Out of the three of them, Erica was the least afraid but she was afraid all the same. She had taken it upon herself to be the carer of the trio. If she didn't look after them, who else would? And, although it was unlike her, Erica was the one to knock on the door. She was better suited as 'second in command' rather than the leader. She was the one to step back and let someone else go first. But she could step up to the higher position when required of her.

Suddenly a girl's scream tore through the air and the three young women outside flinched. Miranda gripped Erica's hand even tighter, hurting her a little bit.

"Why does he keep doing that to her?" Erica whispered. "She can't have done anything that wrong."

"She resists him, that's what," Ashley answered.

Ashley wasn't that bad but did irritate Erica quite a lot. Ashley had made the choice of willingly giving in whilst Erica seemed to have taken the approach of surrendering once she had been worn down. She had to be forced. Erica wasn't quite sure why she'd done that. It brought her punishment and cruelty and went against her nature, and yet she found herself still resisting. Perhaps it could have been her subconscious act of taking the lead role of the herd, being the strong, defiant one. Fat lot of good it was doing her. Or maybe she was doing it to save what was left of her dignity and pride. She could proudly say she'd gone down with a fight.

"You'll end up like her if you don't start backing down sooner," Ashley said accusingly.

Ashley had a point. But for some reason Erica just couldn't get attached with the idea of just going down without some sort of fight.

"Enter!" Loki called from inside, his clear voice startling all three of them.

Taking the lead once more, Erica opened the door and was the first to walk in, her stance neutral, neither submissive nor aggressive. Poor Jade lay sobbing on the bed, but there was not a drop of blood spilt. Loki must have been using magic, the worst kind of punishment which could go _beyond _pain. The strings at Erica's heart pulled. It almost hurt.

"Over there," Loki growled, pointing with his eyes to where he wanted them. He didn't want them chained up for this.

That was the only piece of attention he gave to the three girls. Erica held Miranda close as she trembled helplessly. Erica didn't think her weak as some others would have. Miranda could not help but feel afraid, none of them could. They were all powerless against Loki. He could do whatever he damn well pleased with them, whether they resisted or not. Even if any one of them had master combat skills, Loki would just have to constrict his fingers around their necks and snap their spines.

As much as she hated to admit it, Ashley was right. The only way for them to survive was to submit and obey. Ashley had done that and it turned out that she was the most well treated out of all of them. She had not taken a punishment in a long time, and even told wild tales of Loki being a little gentler with her, physically. Cassandra had tried taking the same approach but Loki saw straight through her, knowing her intentions were for more sex, not better treatment. Erica didn't like calling other girls 'slut' or 'whore' but Cassandra really was. There was no other word better to describe her.

Suddenly Jade started screaming again. All three of the girls flinched and Miranda let out a sob, burying her face in Erica's neck. Erica held her friend tighter and felt Ashley take hold of her other hand. She squeezed her fingers in response. Erica wanted to look away, she really did but she just couldn't take her eyes off poor Jade. As Loki straddled her waist, crushing her with his weight, he wrapped her in torturous magic, making her feel like every cell in her body was alight with white-hot fire, and just waiting for his little Erica to crack.

Seconds seemed like minutes; minutes like hours. Erica had not opened her mouth. Loki would have to push further still. Jade was on the verge of losing consciousness. She had worn herself hoarse from screaming and could scream no more, she could only cry out huskily. Leaning forward, Loki whispered so only she could hear. "Plead for mercy. Beg me to stop, you know you want to."

Jade wanted to so much but she knew this game. Screaming for him to stop was an act of defiance, and defiance was punished.

"_Beg_," Loki snarled terrifyingly.

"Oh, god, please stop!" Jade screamed out.

Loki sat back up, a little bored of that one method of torture. "But you don't want to upset me, do you, my little Jade?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Please, I can't take it!" she begged, tears flowing down her face.

That was when Erica broke.

Tearing herself out of the huddle, Erica bolted for a heavy looking vase she had had her eye on for a few seconds and picked it up. It was heavy but she could manage.

"Erica, don't!" Miranda yelled but it was too late.

Erica had already flung the vase at Loki, using all her strength. The thick pottery broke against the god's back as if it were wafer thin, but he seemed to definitely notice and he tore his attention away from Jade. Erica knew there was no going back now. By all the saints, she was scared but she had made her choice. It _had _worked – Loki was no longer hurting Jade.

The raven haired god tensed and slowly turned his head towards her, his expression murderous, and Erica feared she had marked her own death. Loki had not been expecting that from her; he would have thought she would have cried out, not thrown and broken something on him. Erica gulped and took a step back as his eyes glowed with cold murder. He got off Jade and stalked towards her. He stopped quite a distance away from her but still seemed to loom terrifyingly over her.

"All of you get out," he turned his head to the side, speaking slowly.

Miranda and Ashley scrambled to their feet and hurried away, collecting broken Jade on their way, all of them certain they would not see Erica again. Loki slowly raised his piercing gaze to meet Erica once more. He could see her shaking, that he liked.

"How very noble of you, girl," he hissed. "You think your _bold_ act will serve you well?" Suddenly Loki lunged, seizing Erica by the hair. He forced her head back, exposing her throat and making her feel very vulnerable. "Have you yet to learn that all defiance shall be crushed?"

"Jade didn't do anything," Erica choked out bravely.

Loki tightened his grip on her hair and dragged her across the room, to his bed. With minimal effort, Loki tossed her down onto the mattress and climbed over her as he had done with Jade and he laughed tauntingly. "I knew you would have it in you."

"What?" Erica gasped, suddenly working things out. "You planned this?"

"Don't sound so wounded, girl," Loki scolded her. "Yes, I did plan this. I knew there was something more in you. I wanted to see how far you needed to be pushed before you gave into your pathetic morals."

"So Jade suffered for nothing?!" Erica spat. That outburst earned her a blow to the head but somehow that didn't stop Erica. "And you knew that you would punish me for defying you, though that was what you wanted?"

Loki hit her again, almost knocking her unconscious.

"Do you crave pain so much that you would dare to push my limits? There is a line between bravery and foolishness. You have crossed it, little one," he hissed. "I have been merciful up until now. I will claim my prize."

"No," Erica struggled. "NO!"

Loki hit her a third time, knocking her head to the side. Blood trickled down from her nose and mouth, her eyes were clouded and slightly unfocused, and her fight ceased. She didn't have the strength to fight, whether it be from light headedness, fear or just plain exhaustion. Loki felt her body slump between his and the mattress. He no longer cared if she put up a fight or not. That game was over. Either way, he wanted her. And either way, he would have her. Fear stabbed at her chest. Was she going to lose herself the same way Claudia and Miranda had lost themselves?

"You shall never disobey me again, girl," he told her.

"And if I do?" Erica asked weakly, slowly turning her heavy head to look up at him.

Loki settled on top of her completely, cutting off any route of escape, as well as most of her air supply, and he leaned his head down into the crook of her neck, and whispered into her ear.

"I will shatter the defences of your weak mind and discover your deepest, darkest fears. I will reduce you to a mewling, whining creature before even laying a finger on you but when I do, I will force you to my bed and I will take you slowly, roughly and play on every one of your fears, and make you pant like a bitch in the heat. And when you are on the verge of breaking I will shatter your spine and tear out your heart."

Erica was crying. He would do that to her, they both knew it.

"That is what I will do, you pathetic mortal." It was a promise.

Loki raised himself and looked down at her with disgust written all over his face. "End your tears, girl. They will win you no sympathy."

Erica sniffed and tried to compose herself as best she could but his harsh remark had managed to make her want to cry even more. She contemplated asking for forgiveness but she couldn't bring herself to lower herself so willingly, not yet anyway.

The second she looked a little more normal and had her tears under control, Loki dove down and captured her lips in a brutal, punishing kiss. His hands gripped her and began to tear at her clothes. She whimpered against his mouth, fighting every urge to… ironically fight. The cold bit at her like a wild animal as her garments were torn off her body, leaving her naked and trembling beneath Loki.

Lifting his head, breaking the kiss, Loki smiled cruelly at her and bound her wrists above her head with magic. He made her watch helpless as he rid himself of his own clothes. He stood fully naked, his porcelain skin glinted in the firelight as he stood over her and his emerald eyes glowed in the darkness. He had a beautiful body, tall, lean, well muscled and toned, magnificent as the rest of him.

Erica tried to shuffle away, unable to deny her desperation to flee but Loki wasn't having that at all. He gripped her ankles and pulled so she was laid out fully before him, prey to his hungry gaze. Erica didn't know why she bothered fighting. It was no use.

And Loki would kill her if she tried.

Perhaps if she was just passive, just let him have what he wanted and then he'd leave her alone. She tried to think of what Ashley had said as Loki mounted her and ground his erection against her virgin core. Ashley had said that if she obeyed, Loki was gentler with her and she could go unpunished for days. Should she do that? Was it even that simple?

"No other man shall ever taste you. You are mine and only mine," Loki growled, his hand fisting possessively in her honey coloured hair.

"Yes, my lord," Erica choked out through fear.

"Very good, my girl," Loki muttered before taking her in another kiss, his hands palming her breasts. He pinched her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Erica's body jerked in involuntary response. "You can enjoy this if you wish, my girl. I will not stand in the way of your pleasure, just as long as I receive mine."

He pinched her again to see if he would get the same reaction, which he did. He could see her internal battle. Erica screamed inside her own head. _I will NOT enjoy my own rape! I will NEVER!_

As if he could read her thoughts, Loki said. "If you let yourself want and enjoy this then it is not against your will."

_And therefore not rape, _Erica finished in her head. _But no, I will not enjoy this. It's wrong! It's completely wrong and twisted!_

"If not then it is your own misfortune," Loki murmured. He then kissed her, his lean muscles rippling as he positioned himself at her entrance, devouring her lips with an insatiable hunger which burned from his alabaster skin. Loki's mouth released her lips and mouthed her ear in a hot and steamy heat, and he seemed to find her shuddering response mildly amusing. He left his mark with a small, teasing lick and lifted himself to compensate for the height difference.

Loki then muttered something in a completely foreign tongue and Erica felt her nether regions buzz with energy and then tingle with unauthorized excitement.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Erica squeaked into his collar.

"Quiet, my darling," Loki purred. "It will stop you from bearing me a child."

Erica nodded, admittedly somewhat relieved.

Loki rubbed his body into hers, discovering what teased and taunted her. He trailed kisses down her bound arms, above her head, carefully taking his time. Erica fidgeted restlessly. Loki chuckled again but continued teasing her.

"Please, hurry up," Erica begged. Why couldn't he just fuck her and be done with it?

"All in good time, girl," Loki scolded softly in velvety voice. "We have all the time we need."

Erica felt so lost. Why was he not angrier? Why had he not began to fuck her like there was no tomorrow? He seemed collected and controlled. She had broken a vase over his back, gone to the extremes of disobeying him, so why on earth was he behaving like this?

"Why are you doing this?" Erica asked, her voice soft.

_Because you are so much like _her, Loki thought sadly to himself but the girl did not see his inner falter.

"I know my weakness, my girl. I tend to want what I cannot have," he answered, breathing huskily in her ear. "There is nothing that I want more, than what is forbidden for me to have." His hand stroked her hair, petting her like a small animal, and his weight was starting to hurt above her.

Loki's fully erect member prodded against her and Erica whimpered without meaning to. She knew it was coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She let herself willingly surrender. Loki kissed her a little more, pushing her to the edge of… she didn't even know what.

"Such an impatient little creature you are," Loki said. "Can I take it you are eager for me?"

_No_, Erica answered in her head. _I'm not eager for you. I'm eager for this all to be over… think how surprised the others will be to see me alive. God, I hope Jade is all right._

Erica's thoughts were ground to a halt and Loki plunged himself into her dry cavern, ripping through her virginity. Her piercing scream filled the entire room, echoing down the halls and corridors. Loki grit his teeth at the high pitched sound as his acute hearing suffered. For someone so little she had a very loud scream.

Erica felt like she'd been split open. He was so deep inside her, it hurt so much. She had seen that part of her first, and only, boyfriend (she shuddered in disgust at the memory) when she was fifteen, near sixteen, and he had been a bit bigger than average, but Erica had no idea that the male genitalia could be so large and hurt so much.

She felt her body being forced to stretch as he ruthlessly rutted in and out of her. Her body twisted and bucked, writhed and struggled; she cried and screamed with each and every brutal thrust that stabbed away at her innocence.

Loki let out a low moan of pleasure. She was so tight around him and as her inner walls clenched, he threw his head back with an animalist growl, practically dripping with lust. He gripped her hips and pulled them to meet each one of his thrusts. He felt the delicate bones move against his palm and it came to his awareness how easily he could break them if he wasn't careful. It would be a shame to kill her during their first fuck.

Loki had a new favourite slave.

"Who do you belong to, girl?" he growled, nuzzling his nose in her tangled hair.

"You, my lord," Erica answered, voice laced with pain. Her eyes were screwed shut and her jaw set. "Only you, my lord."

Loki purred with approval and paused his insertions for a second. "I knew you would learn, girl."

Erica had been hoping that she would earn a little gentleness but she didn't. Her hearing seemed to have been lost somewhere in her pain and she hadn't fully heard Loki's words. Her throat was sore now too, hoarse from the countless screams and sobs, which had been ignored and tossed aside like filth.

One, two, three more stokes and Loki released, emptying himself into her body with a husky groan of deep pleasure. His white hot essence filled her to the brim, burning her from the inside like fire.

Loki pulled out and looked down to see his manhood coated in blood. He looked up at his new favourite slave, who seemed to be going into shock. "You were a virgin," he said, a terrible glee starting to swirl in his emerald orbs.

Erica turned her head to the side in shame, her eyes still closed tight and Loki found himself getting hard again at the knowledge that he was the first to ever taste her, to claim her. And he would be the only one to ever taste and claim her. Her innocence was his, and that was something no one could ever take away from him, never.

Somehow, Erica managed to make it back down to the servant's quarters without her legs giving out and breaking a bone. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her face. He had done it, he had fucked her. And he had guaranteed more of it. Her fate was inescapable. He had told her that the next time, he would take more time to 'appreciate her body' as he had said and that he would let her sleep in his bed. Erica didn't even want to think about it.

Her legs were like jelly and she was bleeding from her… lady parts. Her entire body felt battered and weak. She had to grip whatever she could for support and finally made it back to her room.

No one had been expecting her.

Defiance like that meant death. They were all certain Erica would have been the one to die…

Ashley, Miranda, Cassandra and Claudia turned their heads in shock at the sound of Erica's arrival. And like Erica, they all had tears streaming down their faces, and Erica was confused as to why. Miranda ran to Erica and enfolded her in a tight embrace. Erica winced but she didn't care.

"We all thought you were dead," Miranda sobbed.

"I'm okay," Erica said, pulling away and observing the scene before her.

Claudia was holding Ashley close and Cassandra was sat close next to them, her make-up running down her face. Their eyes and faces were red, as if they'd been weeping for days on end.

"What's going on?" Erica asked, afraid to hear the answer. She walked forward and found out for herself.

The bathroom door was locked, and there was blood leaking through from under it.

"No," Erica gasped.

Jade.

**:'( Poor Jade.**

**Can I ask if there is anyone here who hasn't read Harmony and Thunder first? Does the story make sense?**

**Please leave a review :D**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: A Deal with the Devil

**Hi, thanks so much for waiting! Enjoy!**

Erica collapsed to her knees, her hand clasped over her mouth, a sob stuck in her throat. Miranda held her tightly as she went into shock. Erica's eyes were wide and fixed on the pool of crimson slowly flowing out of the bathroom. How would Jade have managed it?

A sob choked her. She had been eighteen years old, barely an adult. She had had no chance to live, to travel around Europe, to tell her parents about her trip to Venice, to go onto university, to go back to Winchester and see her parents again.

"What happened?" Erica whispered.

"She shut herself in there the second she got back. We had no idea she would…" Claudia couldn't finish.

"She always goes to be on her own," Ashley continued, stifling a sob. "We didn't think that it would be any different."

For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were the sobs of the young women in sorrow for their lost friend. The blood seemed to be slowly creeping towards them and stain them forever. Erica cried into Miranda's neck as she had done earlier.

"We have to tell someone," Erica said.

"What? We can't," Ashley replied.

"So, what? You think we should just leave her in there forever?" Erica snapped, far more aggressively than she intended.

"Who do we tell?" Miranda asked, sniffing. "I doubt the master will care."

"We could find Mrs Jones," Erica suggested. "She might know what to do. It's better than nothing." Erica wiped her eyes and stood up, Miranda following after her. Mrs Jones would probably be as lost as they were but she was the only one who might actually care.

The two girls hurried through the manor, going straight to the dressing room, where Mrs Jones always dwelled. Erica had to grit her teeth and push through her pain, caused by Loki. It couldn't get in the way, not now. She ever tried willing strength to her shaky legs. When they arrived in the dressing room, Mrs Jones was not there. Erica slammed her tiny fist into the wall in frustration, but only ended up hurting herself rather than doing any damage.

"What do we do?" Miranda panicked.

"You go back to the others and see if you can get that door open. I'll find Mrs Jones," Erica instructed. She had never been more glad that she could ascend to the role of 'leader' when she needed to.

Miranda nodded and scurried away.

Erica glanced around the room, in case there was anything she could have possibly missed. She turned and ran. Her desperation seemed to give her limbs some strength and temporarily numb her pain. She bolted down the corridors, calling out for Mrs Jones and finding that her voice was still rather husky from her earlier screaming.

Erica rounded a corner and collided with Loki and Miss Blackthorn, and two men she had never seen before. Miss Blackthorn seized hold of her with her bony hands.

"Insolent little child!" she scolded, seeming exasperated. She then turned to Loki and lowered her head. "Forgive me, my king. I will take this girl back to her dormitory."

"No, no!" Erica screamed, angrily trying to shake off the woman's grip. "Let go of me!"

Miss Blackthorn turned to Loki, afraid and apologised again. Meanwhile Loki found it mildly amusing that the mortal woman couldn't handle a mortal girl.

"Ungrateful girl!" Miss Blackthorn cursed at Erica. "You will learn some manners in front of your king!"

"No, I need to find Mrs Jones!" Erica cried, still trying to shake free.

"Why?" Miss Blackthorn demanded.

"Let me go!" Erica sound almost feral in her own demand.

Tired of the mortal woman's incompetence, Loki tore Erica from her grip and pushed her into the wall. His knee parted her thighs and he towered over her, holding her by the elbows. Erica winced in this new grip but did not struggle as she had with Miss Blackthorn.

"Why do you need to find Mrs Jones, my girl?" he spoke slowly as if talking to a young child. He tilted his head, looking at her quizzically. "Hmm?"

"Jade," Erica forced herself to say, though Loki was the last person she wanted to say it to. It was his fault she was dead.

"What about dear little Jade?" Loki asked.

"She's dead," Erica's voice trembled. "She killed herself."

There were so many things Erica wanted to do and say. She wanted to scream at him, tell him how it was his entire fault. She wanted to hurt him. But she knew that would be impossible. He was impenetrable, emotionally and physically.

Loki had not been expecting to hear what he did, but neither did he care. Jade was just one slave girl, and not even his favourite. Though he would miss his games with her and he'd have to find a replacement for her. Perhaps Cassandra.

"I need to find Mrs Jones," Erica spoke, breaking the silence.

Loki suddenly chuckled. If Erica could have thrown another vase at him, by god she would have.

"A coward's retreat," Loki spat disapprovingly. "How did little Jade manage such a feat?"

"We-We don't know," Erica answered. "She locked the bathroom door. There's blood and everything."

Loki feigned concern for her. "Oh, you poor thing. It must have been terrible for you."

"Don't," Erica protested weakly, her voice trembling. "Please don't."

"Very well," Loki pulled away. He looked back to Miss Blackthorn. "You just need to know how to handle them."

"Yes, my king. Sorry, my king," she grovelled pathetically, even Erica thought so.

"Her body will be removed," Loki said, looking back to his girl.

"Thank you," Erica whispered genuinely.

The door to the bathroom was broken down and Jade's body retrieved and taken away. She had managed to kill herself using one of the shards of the vase Erica had broken over Loki's back. She had snatched it as Loki had sent them away to be alone with Erica.

Erica didn't think she'd felt so horrible in her life. Her doings killed an innocent girl not much older than herself.

It was her fault.

If she hadn't broken that vase, Jade wouldn't have been able to kill herself. If she had just shouted then Jade would probably still be around and the others could have helped her through her misery. They were a herd, they looked out for each other and they stuck together.

"I know what you're thinking," Miranda jogged Erica from her dark thoughts and sat down beside her on her bed. "It was not your fault, Erica."

"If I hadn't-," Erica broke into tears.

Miranda held her young friend closely, holding back her own tears. Claudia crouched down in front of Erica, her emotions harnessed successfully.

"No, it was mast… Loki's fault. He is the one that drove her to such misery. You were only trying to save her."

"And it ended up killing her!" Erica snapped, startling Miranda.

"Who's to say she wouldn't have found another way to end her life?" Claudia said calmly. "It was Loki who made her want to… do that, not you. Jade's death was not your fault."

"Well, it kinda was," came the haughty voice of Cassandra.

Miranda felt Erica tense as she began to morph from prey to predator. Claudia was the one who intercepted it though.

"You just shut the fuck up. You are just a good for nothing bitch," she spat.

"Well Erica admits it was her fault. I don't see you heckling her," Cassandra said.

"No, I'm not 'heckling' her because it wasn't her fault. It was Loki's fault!" Claudia threw back.

"Why couldn't it have been you to kill yourself?" Erica growled, leaving all around her shocked that she could say such a dark thing.

But Erica despised Cassandra. She was arrogant, she was vain, she was shallow, she was whiny, she was nasty. She was no friend of the herd. Erica had labelled her an enemy a long time ago (which was only actually a week ago but it felt like much longer. Days were like months) and enemies of the herd were driven away so they could not hurt them.

Erica felt very protective of her friends, as a mare was over her foal or her fellow mares. She glared at Cassandra. "I don't think anyone would miss you."

"Erica," Miranda whispered softly, begging her to stop.

Erica lowered her head, her mouth shut. But Cassandra just kept going on.

"I mean, I think Jade did have it coming to her," the blonde said as she sat down on her own bed. "If she had stopped fighting, the king might have been gentler with her."

"Loki is not a 'king'," Erica spat. "He is very powerful, yes, but not a king, not to me anyway, or any of us. And just because Jade actually put up a fight doesn't mean she deserved what she got! She wasn't weak or pathetic like you!"

"Erica, calm down," Miranda said softly.

Erica shrugged out of Miranda's embrace and went to lay down on her bed. She curled into a tight ball, her body shuddering violently as she tried to hold in another outburst of tears.

Erica didn't know who she was anymore, and she had no idea how much more lost she would become.

She tried thinking of her past, just a month ago, how she was then. She remembered that around people she always felt like she was wearing some sort of mask. She never opened up to anyone, only her herd. She was closed and didn't trust anyone. She argued with her mother, sometimes about the stupidest of things. She'd get aggressive and upset but she never longed for another human to turn to; she always went to her herd.

And around them, she was completely herself, compassionate, caring, generous, sometimes shy, cautious of things around her and very gentle and loving.

Erica had always been a good girl. She always did what she was told. She had never taken drugs or had alcohol, she just didn't want to. She always tried her best at school and respected the teachers. At school she was always quite passive and when she was in the forest, she knew that she was so much bolder underneath and had so much more confidence but somehow she could never bring it out.

But now, she wasn't sure who she was anymore.

She defied Loki, even though it went against all her natural instincts. She never defied authority and she fled from predators. Loki was in both those positions, and he was the one person she chose to fight. What was wrong with her?

Erica began looking into as to why she was behaving like this.

Could it be for pride and dignity? It could have been her taking the role of leader amongst her new group, being the strong one. Then a new idea came to her head: was she scared that if she did give into Loki, she would lose herself completely? Or worse develop attachment to him?

Or had she just gone insane?

She hated Loki with a fiery passion. Now even more so for Jade. And Erica vowed that someday, however long it took, vengeance would be hers. No one else was going to care for Jade or her memory. Erica made it her solemn duty that Jade would be avenged, one day.

Still in her clothes from that day, Erica slipped into sleep, where ironically, her nightmares couldn't hurt her.

The next morning, the five girls ate in total silence, only opening their mouths to eat. None of them felt particularly hungry. They didn't even try and steal any food for later.

Loki was watching them today. He sat silently in his throne, tapping his long fingers rhythmically on the wood. He watched each of them closely, ultimately deciding which one of them he was going to keep as his permanent companion. He was torn between Ashley and Erica. They were both like _her _in some ways. And he simply liked them.

He didn't care for them. Loki didn't think he could ever care for any of them but they were still his, all his. His predator-like eyes fixed on his girl. His choice was leaning towards her. She had the right qualities. She was indeed a beauty, and a natural beauty at that. When he had first found her, Loki had seen she was very kind and gentle, and an odd mortal. She associated herself with animals of the forest rather than other humans.

She had spirit in her. She was not weak-willed but not too strong-willed that he could not control her or force her to submit. Humans always submitted in the end.

Loki was still deciding when the girls departed from the dining hall, still silent as if they'd had their lips sewn together. His eyes followed after his favoured servant as she left, her long dark honey hair swinging behind her. Loki could only take one of his girls with him; he would only require one. He would soon be departing from the land the mortals called England to another land called the U.S.A.

Loki had to admit he had taken a liking to the island of England. Perhaps it would be the new capital of his rule when he conquered this pathetic world. But in order to advance his plans, Loki could not stay. He would have to say goodbye to dear old Blighty for now.

Meanwhile, the young women made their way back to their room, not uttering a word, not even looking one another in the eye. Time passed agonisingly slowly. There was nothing to do, or to say. The girls all went to their own beds, either laying down or sitting on the side.

Erica lay curled in a tight ball, her eyes fixed on the bathroom door.

Blood still stained the floor and somehow the walls. It hadn't been cleaned very well and Erica feared it would be there forever, as a permanent reminder of their pain and torment, the loss of their freedom, and the fact that they would probably never see freedom again until their end came.

No one had gone in there since Jade's body had been removed. No of the girls knew what had happened to her but at the same time they didn't particularly want to know. She had just been a slave. It was doubted Loki would give a fuck in the slightest. She had probably just been tossed out like rubbish.

The thought made Erica want to scream with anger, tear into her own flesh just so she could feel the satisfaction of inflicting some pain, even if it be on herself. The thing she regretted the most was that she never got to know Jade as well as she would have liked. Jade had always been so closed off, even bitter but Erica knew why.

Only half an hour passed, though it felt like so much longer, before Miss Blackthorn entered, emotionless as usual, and informed Erica that Loki wanted to see her.

Silently groaning, the seventeen year old heaved herself off her bed and followed after the stern woman, keeping her head down in depression and submission. She would have to bury her feelings for vengeance for now. As she left, she heard Cassandra mutter from behind her, "She's going to be next."

Erica's face contorted into a snarl and she glared back at the blonde before turning the corner, half her energy wasted with that simple sign of aggression. Even if she hadn't, Erica knew she didn't have the strength to fight Loki today, mentally or physically.

_And because Loki will kill you if you do_, she reminded herself. _But then Cassandra may be right and he might just kill me anyway._

She had almost forgotten his terrifying promise to her if she ever disobeyed him again. She wanted to scream again like a stubborn child who could never have their way.

Erica was a little surprised that she wasn't taken to see Mrs Jones before going to Loki's chambers. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing before Loki fucked her for the first time. The green fabric was torn in a few places and a little dirty too. Miss Blackthorn knocked at Loki's door and waited for the expected reply before opening the door and pushing Erica inside.

The room seemed to become so much darker once the door was closed and as usual, the only light in the room came from the fire and the many candles around the room. Loki was sat in his throne-like chair in front of the fire, his chin resting on his fingers. He stared at the flames, looking pensive. Erica stayed stone still, unsure of what to do exactly. However much she didn't want to admit it, Loki did look very handsome.

"Come, kneel before me, girl," his soft voice startled her. He didn't look at her; his eyes never left the fire.

Erica did as she was told and knelt in front of him, her eyes on the ground. The warmth of the fire crept up her back, bringing a pleasant tingle on her skin to life. Its light reflected off the leather of Loki's boots. Erica kept her head bowed, just waiting for him to do something.

Loki reached out and touched her hair. Erica flinched at the unexpected touch. Loki gently nudged with his fingers, ordering her to come forward. "Sit between my legs, girl."

Again, Erica did as she was told and settled, as comfortably as she could, between his legs, her back facing him. With the same hand, Loki pushed her head to the side to rest on his thigh and then used it to stroke her like a pet. Erica was confused. Loki had never done anything like this before, not with her anyway.

"Your heart is heavy, little one," Loki said.

Erica didn't reply.

"What troubles you? Do not tell me it's that girl," his voice gained an edge of menace.

Erica still didn't reply but the tears had signalled their arrival. She tried as hard as she could to push them back.

"Perhaps her death shall act as a warning to the rest of you. I can be kind as well as cruel. My mercy can be earned through obedience and submission. Perhaps little Jade's mistake will help you learn," Loki continued to stroke her hair.

"Yes, my lord," Erica made the mistake of saying; her voice unleashed her tears.

"I can see your hate for me in your eyes but you still fear me, oh, so much. You have no more need for tears, girl," Loki told her. "Rejoice, I have chosen you to be my permanent… companion. I have given you the greatest honour any mortal could ever wish for."

Erica was gobsmacked. Her? _HER? _Loki had chosen her? She couldn't comprehend it. It couldn't be happening, surely. Interrupting her shock, Loki grasped her tightly and hauled her up so she was sort of on his lap, her palms pressed against his chest. "You dare not thank me, girl?"

"Thank you," Erica squeaked quickly. "But why me?"

"That is not your concern, my girl," Loki snapped. He pulled her up so she was sat across his lap properly, pulling her up by the knee she was sat horizontally. His grip on her was brutally tight as a reminder who held the strength and power between them.

Erica looked up at the god wide eyed, lips parted in nervousness. Loki barred his teeth in a feral smile and suddenly pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes. His tongue slipped out and pried Erica's mouth open, forcing her still mouth to respond. She felt his mind delicately wrap around hers, acting as a warning if she resisted him. Erica tried not to respond but every time she did, Loki's mental hold on her would constrict and pain would be sent shooting through her entire body, getting more brutal each time.

Erica closed her eyes and moved her tongue against his. Loki's hand found her hair, using it to hold her head close to him so to be sure she could not escape, while his other hand held onto her arse, successfully keeping her whole body pinned to him. This time he had used his powers to get her to respond but one day he would not have to. One day she would respond of her own choice.

A few seconds later, Loki released Erica from the kiss. "For one so young, you have very skilled lips."

Erica gave a half smile. Her ex-boyfriend (may he rot in hell) had always told her she was a good kisser, she'd never really thought much of it.

"I… I thought you were going to kill me," she whispered, looking down.

"Kill you? Why would I wish to kill you?" Loki said. "I would not want to break my favourite toy when I have only just acquired her. I assume you mean death by torture or bedding? You don't seem to understand exactly how gentle I really am with you, my darling girl."

Erica looked up at him questioningly.

"As strange as it may seem, I am surprisingly gentle with you. Mortals are such weak, frail creatures, so easily broken. I could very easily kill you in so many ways. Does that frighten you?"

"Yes," Erica admitted quietly, her eyes never meeting his, not even for a second.

"As you should be, girl," Loki placed a single kiss to her neck as if silently telling her that even his lips could bring her harm. Erica shivered unwillingly under his touch and he chuckled deeply into her soft skin.

"It'd be pretty stupid not to be," she whispered, her voice wavering a little bit.

"Clever little girl," Loki praised.

He then picked her up and put her down on the ground swiftly before standing himself, towering magnificently over her. "I must go and dispose of the other females downstairs… now that I have chosen you as my prize."

He passed her as if she no longer existed. But Erica couldn't contain herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

The Trickster turned back with a cold smile, his perfect white teeth gleaming. "I have no further use of them, so I shall kill them."

"No!" Erica threw herself at him, her small hands clutching at whatever they could of his clothes. "No, please! Don't kill them."

Loki, knowing he had the power and advantage, decided he would see what he could do with this, play with her head a little. "And what can you do to stop me?" he asked with a wicked smile and cruel glint in his emerald orbs. Behind his question, he was really asking what she would be willing to do to earn his mercy.

"I'll do anything, just don't kill them," Erica begged.

Her dark blue eyes stared widely up at him, praying to find something in him, some compassion, some humanity.

"There is nothing you can do or give which I cannot already take myself. You are _completely _mine. There is nothing left for you to give to me," Loki said.

"Please, there must be something I can do!" the girl's eyes were sparkling with salty tears. She knew her chances were slim. She knew that he was right and she wished she did have something left to give; she tried desperately to think of something that was still hers.

Loki laughed tauntingly down at her. She was so sentimental and pathetic, so out of control of her emotions. He would never let anything like that ever flaw him. He always kept everything very close and locked beneath an ice surface.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll never fight you again, I'll be good. I'll love you and obey you," Erica then sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes. Just don't kill them, or hurt them."

Erica prayed he would listen to her. This was the last thing she had left, her will and spirit. If she handed those over to Loki too then maybe he would change his mind. No matter how much she didn't want to make this deal, Erica knew she had to. She could not live with herself knowing that her herd was dead. She had to protect them.

Now, Loki was mildly tempted. She was offering everything of herself, promising him everything he wanted. He had been planning to take them by forcing her but now she was offering willingly, or was planning to force herself.

"Then what would you suggest I do with them?"

"Let them go," Erica pushed on.

"And let them spread their little sob stories? I do not think so," Loki moved towards the door again but Erica blocked his way, pressing her hands to his chest.

"No," she paused for a moment to think. "You could mind wipe them or something and they could go back to their normal lives and never remember you or anything about you. I know you'd have the capability to do that."

"Very well, if it'll stop your pathetic mewling," Loki snapped and with that he swept past her. "Wait here."

The slammed with a bang after the god and Erica felt so happy but so sad too.

Her friends would be free and could be happy again. They'd never remember this terrible time of their lives.

But now she was bound forever to Loki. He was never going to let her go and she had sworn to do anything he pleased and any flicker of freedom was now just a memory.

**Not to worry my lovelies, Jade will be avenged! Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Loki's Persephone

Erica sat before the bright fire, feeling empty, like a shell. She would have thought she would have been overrun with emotion but she wasn't. She felt completely numb. It was wrong but Erica was too tired to fight for herself. _You can't lose yourself. You can't let yourself become an empty case. If you do that then your promise was for nothing._

_I'll become myself again, _Erica promised herself, _just not today._

She waited for what seemed like hours for Loki to return. Her palms started to go numb from leaning on them for too long. Erica shifted her position and a hollow sigh escaped her lips. Her dainty fingers entwined themselves in her long hair, and all the little things came back to her, things like tying her hair up rather than letting it hang loose or wearing reds and browns rather than greens. It was like Loki was dressing her up like a kind of doll.

Thoughts of regret on her promise were starting to gnaw at the edges of her mind. Erica made herself banish them. She had made that promise for a reason. And she would not go back on it. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, unknowingly rocking back and fourth like a madwoman.

"You crave love and care," Loki said, startling her out of her wits. "You are welcome to perceive my actions as such."

Erica looked up at him, straining her neck, and it was only then that she realised that she had been rocking. Loki made a simple hand gesture for her to get up. "It is done. They are gone."

Erica nodded. "Thank you, my lord. I'm in your debt. What can I do?"

With blinding speed, Loki lunged forward like a lion pouncing from a crouch. Erica didn't see him leap at her; it was much too fast. She only found herself suddenly airborne and felt the air of her petrified gasp rush past her. They crashed into the bed with a deep thud and bounced once or twice. Loki's arms encircled her in an iron cage of protection and possession. Erica was hardly shaken but she was still gasping as she tried to calm herself. Loki pulled her arms above her head, holding her more securely than iron chains. Before Erica could blink again, his lips crushed against hers, pushing her whole head back into the pillow.

She had promised not to fight, and she remembered their previous kiss, how Loki had punished her for not returning his kiss. She responded, slowly at first, fearing that she was treading on thin ice. But Loki seemed to approve. He locked her breakable wrists together with one of his large, slender hands while his other wandered down her side, finding a place where he could grip the fabric of her clothing. Erica knew what he wanted, and what he was going to get. She had given up everything to him; she might as well enjoy part of it.

Erica flinched as her clothes were torn violently from her body in destroyed shreds. Loki undressed himself by means of magic. His skin pressed against hers, firm and warm, and she felt his muscles ripple and tense in his slight movements. Turning her head away, Erica requested to breathe with a slight moan. Loki lifted his head, and Erica took in a deep breath.

"How long can mortals hold their breaths for?" he asked.

"It depends. I can only hold mine for about thirty seconds," Erica said.

"Ah, then you have my apologies. Here, I was thinking you were just being lazy," Loki said; and behind his eyes, Erica could see a warning.

"I wouldn't," she uttered, barely a whisper.

"No, that would be awfully unwise, girl," Loki murmured, his lips ghosting hers.

She could feel his warm breath coating her skin as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. Loki took her in another kiss, his free hand gripping her waist tightly, with a touch that seemed to radiate power and dominance through its heat, and Erica's insides squirmed. But not from disgust or resistance as she would have thought, but something else. Where had it come from?

Erica's arms were beginning to strain from being pinned above her head. They longed to reach out, to touch something, to feel Loki's skin against them rather than be held idle. They seemed to be buzzing with eagerness. Within the seconds that passed, her fingers began fidgeting impatiently.

"Can I take it you enjoy my attentions, my little girl?" Loki purred, noticing how she tried to supress her shudder but he could still feel it. "Your body betrays you. How does it feel, to be lost in my power?"

Erica didn't – couldn't – answer. Her heart fluttered in her chest and the ability to form a coherent sentence was suddenly lost to her.

"I can feel your heart," Loki murmured. "Like the wings of a hummingbird. Is it because you desire me, or because you are afraid?"

"Both," Erica breathed, suddenly shocked to the core with herself. Had she just said that? She still remembered what had happened with Claudia and Miranda, how they had lost themselves and become slaves of their own lust. Her emptiness had been filled with that lust.

"And what are you afraid of, girl?" Loki whispered into her ear, his lips mouthing the shell.

"That you'll hurt me, that you'll do something terrible as soon as I think I'm safe… that I might do something wrong," she admitted.

"You need not worry about that, my darling. I will take care of everything," Loki paused. "Now, if I release your hands, will you behave yourself?"

Erica nodded her answer and her hands were released from their prison. She lowered them awkwardly, unsure of where to place them. She settled for resting them lightly on Loki's shoulders. Her fingers longed to touch him, and she didn't know why. Everything was meaningless to her. It was like she knew she hated him but she couldn't remember what hating him felt like. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.

"You are quite an erotic little thing, aren't you? Underneath all your innocence and defiance, there is a hunger within you, a hunger which only I can feed."

The tips of Loki's cock nudged her entrance, and he wasn't surprised to find her wet with her own fluids. He could break any girl with his words and subtle but clear messages of power. Erica bucked beneath him, her body beginning to lose control, slowly tearing away from her brain and sanity. Her dainty little fingers curled on his skin and she bucked again, longing for him, needing him. Loki slapped her thigh. "Don't be greedy, my naughty little girl."

As punishment, Loki lowered his body down the bed so she could no longer feel that part of him, taking away what she desired. He nuzzled the sensitive skin of her neck and then pressed his cool lips against her flesh. He trailed kisses down her neck and collar, and then between the valley of her breasts.

"Please," Erica begged shamelessly. The suspense was killing her.

Loki laughed, eyes gleaming with dark mirth. What a little vixen she had become! And so quickly.

"Patience, little girl," he purred. "I shall take you when and how I see fit."

With that Loki captured one of Erica's nipples in his mouth. His hot and wet tongue swirled around the rosy peak while Erica bucked and writhed beneath him, her breathing heavy and uneven. Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive flesh and Erica felt her womanhood clench desperately, longing to be filled with something. Her loins were as if they were on fire. It was almost unbearable.

How had Loki managed to do this to her?

Erica's hands fisted in his ebony locks, tugging at the roots.

"Such a wanton helpless creature," Loki murmured into her chest. "Tell me, little girl, who do you belong to?"

"You, my lord," Erica whined.

"And what are you?"

"Your girl."

"And what am I?"

"A god."

"More than that, my sweet plaything. I am _your_ god," Loki whispered, a husky edge to his voice.

With brilliant speed, Loki, with perfect aim, slid into her heated wetness in a single hard thrust. Erica released a small cry of pleasure, her body jerking with his strength. It didn't hurt like it had before. Even if Erica had been in her right mind or not bound by a promise, the pleasure would probably have been impossible for her to resist.

Loki pulled back and filled her again, his manhood stretching her as he plunged deeper than he ever had before. Her second cry was almost twice the volume of the first. Her fragile spine curled into an arch, her fingers dug into his milky-white skin, clenching into tiny fists with need.

He pumped in and out of her slow and hard.

At that pace, he could keep himself in control. Loki did not care for the girl; he just did not want to break her, especially since he had only just chosen her to be his permanent slave – well, for however long she lived for.

He almost pitied her for the promise she had so desperately offered to him in order to save those other pathetic mortals. She had promised love and obedience, and he would get love and obedience from her. It mattered not to him if he never returned it.

She was just a possession to him, a slave and toy for his use.

Loki lifted himself and pushed himself back onto his knees with Erica sitting astride him, all in one swift motion. Erica gripped his shoulders and her legs clamped against his strong sides. She still had to look up at him if she wanted to meet his eyes.

Leaning back on one hand, Loki thrust upwards. His other hand held her hips tightly, guiding her body to his movements. Erica bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Loki hit her in all the right places, sending her into a swirling haze of nearly unbearable ecstasy. Her wet walls clenched tightly around his shaft. Unable to fight herself any longer, Erica's trembling lips parted and a feminine moan fell.

"Do that again," Loki growled slowly.

He bucked his powerful hips with a considerably harder thrust and the same delicious sound reached his keen ears. He sucked in a deep breath and could smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

Loki steadily increased the rhythm of his thrusts, bouncing her on him. Erica's nails dug into his skin, so desperate to find a way to cope with the level of bliss that her small body could hardly handle. Sweat was starting to leak through the tiny pores of her skin and, for a second, she cursed her low levels of stamina. There simply wasn't room for anything else asides from the dark cloud of lust and pleasure.

"What a pretty little thing I have managed to capture," Loki said.

He brought his hand up and stroked Erica's warm cheek, his touch unexpectedly gentle. Erica closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his palm, his cool skin absorbing some of her heat. At the same time, Loki slowed in his movements. Erica let out a tiny whine of protest.

"Quiet, you mewling girl," Loki said harshly.

He lifted her off his shaft as if she weighed nothing and threw her back into the pillows of the bed and crawled over her. Erica was suddenly afraid that she had done something wrong but he had only done it to remind her who was in control.

"What's happened to you, girl?" Loki tilted his head to the side. "You're not even making an attempt to fight me."

"I…I promised," Erica panted, her hands twisting in the sheets, her cunt longing to be filled again. "I promised I would always obey you."

Loki stroked her damp face and neck with the back of his forefinger. "And you intend to stay true to that promise?"

"Yes," Erica breathed.

"And what if I ordered you to fight me?"

"Then I would fight you, if that was your order," she answered. "But then I know I'd be breaking the earlier rule of not fighting you. You would then see fit to punish me."

"Good girl," Loki said. "I think I will enjoy my time with you. Now, roll onto your stomach." He moved his weight off her so she could comply with his order.

Erica's body seemed to feel as heavy as lead to her as she tried to roll over. She had no idea she was that exhausted. She turned her head and pressed her cheek into the soft pillow, her hands and arms buried under them. In this position she was more vulnerable; she could not see Loki so had no way of predicting his actions.

Loki ran his hand down her back, his middle finger down the trail of her spine. The pads of his fingers caressed lower, grazing against the flesh of her hind, tracing her curves. Erica shivered and her hands curled into fists. She wished he would stop teasing her.

Loki carefully lowered himself and pressed his cool lips to her shoulder. "So fragile," he whispered. "So easy to break."

Without warning, Loki penetrated her from behind. Erica cried out, her walls tightening around him. Grasping her roughly by the arms, Loki lifted her back onto his lap and thrust in and out of her far more vigorously than before, his breath deep and husky in her ear. The breath was knocked out of Erica as her back slammed into Loki rock hard chest and pain shot through her body but she didn't care.

This fast pace built her pleasure unbelievably quickly. Erica's head lolled back against Loki's chest, his hand firmly on her waist, the other supporting both their weights with ease. It was becoming difficult to breathe; most of her oxygen was lost through her shameless gasps and moans. This was nothing like their first fuck.

"You may have your release whenever you are ready, my girl," Loki panted lightly into her ear.

Erica nodded, breathless, unable to find her words.

She moved with him as much as her body would allow. She was so close to her limit, she could feel it coming closer and closer. Their skin made a slapping noise as Loki bounced her on his cock, his grip on her waist growing tighter.

When Erica came, her energy drained away and, as her inner walls clenched and unclenched, her body slumped against Loki's. Her hair clung to her damp skin and she hung like a rag doll, suddenly in need of rest. However, Loki was not done yet.

"You forget whom it is you serve," he growled in her ear. "How very selfish of you to take your pleasure and then think you can leave your master's needs unsatisfied."

"No, no," Erica panted, unable to speak properly, still out of breath.

Summoning the scraps of her feeble strength, the girl pushed herself back onto Loki's iron hard shaft with a feminine sounding grunt of effort. The god's hold became painful as he pumped into her frail body. He exploded into her finally, filling her with his seed to the brim. Erica was almost unconscious with fatigue. Who knew being fucked by a god took so much out of you?

The last thing she remembered was Loki pulling out of her wetness with a groan and then laying her shattered body down to rest on the bed.

Erica awoke the next morning with an odd feeling about her. A soft humming was vibrating through her body and she was certain she wasn't in a bed, although her head was against something soft and warm. There was a weight on her waist, holding her still. Around her, Erica could hear muffled voices and she wondered who they belonged to. Erica's eyes opened into slits, just enough for light to reach them. Her hand moved towards what her head was leaning against, only half aware that she was doing so. The pads of her fingertips carefully grazed fabric and, lifting her head, Erica found she had been sleeping with her head in Loki's lap, facing his crotch.

"Finally awake, my girl?" Loki muttered, running a hand along her hair. "You've been asleep for a very long time."

Erica looked around and saw they were in a plane. She was fully clothed in a new dress, her hair was brushed and she didn't feel dirty as she had before. Erica looked back and up to Loki. He was grinning down at her, waiting for her questions.

"Where are we going?" Erica asked in a soft voice.

"To a place your people call the United States of America," Loki answered.

Erica felt a stab to the heart. She didn't want to go to the USA; she wanted to go home, not further away from it. She had not even had the chance to say goodbye to her forest and her herd, not even her mother. She looked down, her bottom lip starting to tremble. Her body longed to be embraced, to be comforted but she knew that Loki would never give her that.

"Stop that!" Loki spat. "You have been given an honour greater than all others and you show no gratefulness. Cease your whining, _pathetic mortal_."

Erica sniffed and composed herself though she wanted to cry more than ever. It didn't seem like there was any light at the end of her tunnel. A life of cruelty and brutality awaited her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "W-Why are we going there?"

"We must so I can advance my plans, but that does not concern you, girl. You're only purpose in life is to serve me and my every need," Loki said.

"Yes, my lord," Erica made herself say.

"Rest, my girl. I shall wake you when I have need of you," he pushed her head back onto his thigh.

Erica could not go back to sleep; there was too much racing around her mind for her to even think of resting but she closed her eyes to make it look more convincing. She remembered last night. What had she done? Memories of her panting, writhing like a wanton slut against Loki's body played so vividly in her head; she wanted to shiver and cringe. He had fucked her, and she had enjoyed it. She had admitted her sexual desire for him, that she belonged to him and he was her god, as simply as if she'd never had a will or an independent thought in her life. Erica was sure she was crazy now. To let him have sex with her was one thing, but letting herself enjoy it was another thing entirely. She had made her promise to save her friends' lives, not for her own gain.

As well as horrified and ashamed, Erica was also very curious, curious about Loki's plans. It had to be something big, part of her just knew it, and she was certain it couldn't be good. Loki was the villain, the bad guy. But years of films and TV had taught Erica that if there were bad guys, then there were surely good guys too. Erica was puzzled as to what Loki could possibly want with her world. What would a _god_ want to do with somewhere like Earth? However, she doubted Loki would ever tell her. She was just his 'girl'.

Loki had never called her by her name; he usually addressed her as 'girl', 'little girl' and sometimes 'my darling' but never by her name. She wondered why.

"What troubles you, girl? You do not sleep," Loki said in a low voice.

"It's nothing," Erica mumbled in reply. "Just overwhelmed by everything."

"I expected no less," Loki pulled her properly onto his lap, cradling her almost tenderly to his chest. "I see through you. You intend to force yourself for me. You do not love me, you do not long to serve me and please me, but in time, you will know nothing else."

Erica trembled in fear but not so much of him; she was more scared that what he said was true and she would fall to him one day, however long it took. She flinched as Loki curled a strand of honey coloured hair behind her ear, and his hold around her secured her firmly to him. The tip of her nose ghosted the skin of his neck while her forehead pressed against his earlobe. It turned out that Erica had slept for most of the journey and it wasn't long until the plane landed on American soil.

Loki made sure she was very close to him as they left the aircraft, their sides pressed firmly together the whole way. Erica didn't get to see very much other than many men dressed in black, looking like guards, and their eyes all that unnatural blue, showing they were under Loki's power. She also saw she was being led underground in an obviously very secluded area and she could easily work out that Loki did not want to be found. As Erica glanced around, taking in as much as she could, she wished she could be home in her forest more than anything. Her thoughts became lost in her past and the rest of the walk became a blur to her until Loki stopped in front of a door.

"This is our room," he said as he opened the door, revealing a room which could have easily been in a five star hotel. It was gorgeous.

Loki took Erica by the waist and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. The young girl looked around in awe. Whoever ran this place must have gone through a hell of a lot of effort to get a room looking this good in such a rundown place. The floor was covered in a cream carpet, complimented by the pale walls. In the centre, on the left hand side was an enormous four poster bed, capable of fitting three grown men inside and, on either side were two ornate bedside tables as well as a long table at the foot. The wood was polished and gleaming in the golden light the lamps and fire cast over it. The fireplace was opposite the bed, and the heat was flow straight in that direction. Beside the fire was a dark green velvet sofa (very Loki) and further behind it a wooden desk. And in the furthest corner of the room was a huge bookcase with a little armchair close by.

"Do you like it?" Loki purred in her ear.

Erica nodded, a little too awestruck to speak and Loki chuckled softly beside her. "I am glad," he said. "Because this is where you shall spend the majority of your hours."

"You're going to keep me cooped up in here?" Erica asked, though her voice lacked any aggression or bitterness.

"Like a little caged bird," Loki said softly. "And how you shall sing for your freedom, my girl, oh, how you will sing."

"And let me guess, I'll soon learn that the only freedom is through you?" Erica said sadly.

"I chose you for a reason," Loki said as he moved past her and, although she didn't see his face, Erica knew he was smiling. Then she heard him mutter, "Not as fine as Asgard."

Asgard. Home of the gods. Erica could not help but be intrigued by the mention of this supposedly mythical world. She was unsure why but she wanted to know about it, and about Loki too. "Was it beautiful there then?" Erica asked, her voice soft and gentle and for a second Loki was reminded of _her. _

A second was more than enough; it was too much.

"That is irrelevant!" Loki snapped angrily, pleased when she flinched in response. "You shall not speak of it, do you understand?"

Erica bowed her head, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. "Yes, my lord," she said quietly.

But that was not enough for Loki. He seized Erica by the hair and hauled her towards the bed. It was too much for him to bear. The dark eyed girl cried out as she was thrown violently to the bed, creasing the perfectly made sheets. Loki locked one arm around her middle while he brought his other hand down on her backside with a satisfying slap of skin. Tears stung Erica's eyes and blurred her vision as she endured a second smack then a third, and then a fourth. Loki's hold her was brutally tight and Erica felt her bones shudder under his supernatural strength. After the sixth or seventh slap, Erica couldn't contain her cry of pain.

"You're a naughty little girl," Loki hid his internal hurt exceptionally well and soon it was gone.

Erica braved his punishment, gritting her teeth together, only parting them when a cry was unable to stay inside her. She did not beg him to stop. If he wanted to punish her for something then it was probably a bad idea to anger him further. By the time Loki was satisfied, Erica had been reduced to tears, her body hitching viciously with sobs.

"Now wasn't that fun?" the god breathed in her ear.

Erica didn't answer, only sniffed while shaking like a tiny frightened animal in Loki's arms. "Shh, there, there now," he soothed. "You've learnt your lesson and now we can move on, can't we, girl?"

Erica had no idea what she'd done wrong in the first place. Loki obviously did _not _want to talk about his home or his past so she would stay well clear of that subject in future. She nodded in response to his question and let him pet her for a while, and her body soon softened until completely relaxed. She didn't know how much time passed but it couldn't have been more than half an hour before Loki gently pushed Erica off his lap and stood up.

"I have business to attend to. You shan't see me until morning," he said emotionlessly, striding towards the door. "You will not leave this room, and never will without my permission."

Before Erica could even open her mouth, Loki was gone. She let out a sigh of both relief and sudden boredom. What was she going to do all day? At first, she looked around the room again, seeing everything she'd already seen and then a door in the far corner opposite the bookshelf which she had not seen before. Lifting herself off the bed, Erica went to investigate. The door opened easily and Erica walked into a brightly lit room. It was like a movie star's dressing room with huge wardrobes and drawers for all her clothes, a dressing table with a large mirror with lights around the rim and all different kinds of make-up and other accessories.

Directly to the right was another door and behind it was a huge bathroom. The tiles were hued a light honey colour, complimented by golden lamp light. There was a shower and large round bathtub built into the far wall. Between the shower and bath was a metal towel rack and on the other side a loo and sink. Erica looked around like an animal being introduced to their new surroundings with a look of question in their eyes. She walked back into the main bedroom, half expecting to see Loki there.

She sighed again. There didn't seem like there was much to do. Erica approached the bookcase and looked carefully at the spines of each book of each shelf that she could reach. Some she'd read, some she'd heard of, and some she'd neither read nor heard of. The sight bewildered her. On these shelves were some of her favourite books from her younger years. There was Eragon and the rest of that series, there were all the Harry Potter's, the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness from 'Wolf Brother' to 'Ghost Hunter', the Wind Singer and its other two accomplices, books on myths and legends and mythology of all kinds. How on earth would Loki know what her favourite books were?

Running her finger along the spines, Erica finally came to choose the Wind Singer. She curled up in the armchair and read. About three quarters into the book, Erica's stomach growled. Lifting her head, she looked around for a clock, finding one on the bedside table. It read 8:43 PM. Erica put the book down, unsure if she was going to get any food and decided she would have a shower and go to bed. First she looked in the wardrobe and found clothes meant for her. After looking through a lot of dresses, skirts and corsets, she finally got to the nightwear and underwear section. Of course they were green.

After choosing her attire for the night, Erica took a quick shower, cleaned her body, washed her hair. On the dressing table in the next room were brushes of all kinds and Erica used to the comb to unknot her long hair once she had dressed herself in a green nightdress. It was around ten past nine when she emerged back into the bedroom. Erica went straight to bed, not caring that her hair made the pillow damp, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

The following morning, Erica woke from the best sleep she'd had in days. With her eyes still shut, she stretched out like a kitten, flexing all her stiff joints and released a soft groan. Erica sat up to find the room as empty as when she'd gone to sleep. There was no sign of Loki anywhere. But on the table at the foot of the bed was a tray of food and water, and Erica wetted her dry lips with her tongue. She looked to her side and saw the covers pulled back and a dip in the bed next to her.

_Loki was here,_ she thought. Her fingers ghosted the dip to find it still slightly warm. _And not so long ago._

Her belly growled and all thoughts of Loki were temporarily forgotten. Erica crawled to the end of the bed and crammed some of the fruit, the juice filling her thirsty mouth. She then downed the glass of water on the tray and began picking at the food again.

"You'll get indigestion," Loki said.

Erica looked up to find the god standing in a pair of black trousers and a dark green cotton shirt, unbuttoned down to his lower chest, revealing his taut muscles. He grinned like the Chessure Cat. Erica looked oddly at his clothes; they were nothing like his usual attire.

"Do you like what you see, girl?" Loki smirked, sauntering towards her. "We have this day together. How do you wish to spend it?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Erica muttered.

"You will when you understand that your choice is also my way," Loki had crept onto the bed by now. He swept down and caught Erica's lips with his.

He pushed her back, landing on top of her. Erica spread her legs so he could settle comfortably between them, never breaking the contact of their mouths. Loki's tongue ran across her bottom lip, which Erica found odd; he was requesting entrance rather than forcing her mouth open. His hand became tangled in her hair, holding her to him, while his other slipped under her night gown and wandered up until it found one of her breasts. He fondled her without care and Erica was reduced to whimpering a few times, begging him to be gentler.

Deep down, Erica longed for tenderness, for gentleness, for real love. She was a little lost lamb desperate to find its mother but could only wander aimlessly through the wilderness.

"Oh, my lost little girl," Loki whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Erica suddenly felt very afraid. Could Loki read her thoughts? On this occasion, her face was like an open book so he was able to answer. "If you are thinking that I can read your thoughts then you would be wrong, girl. However I can read you very well. I know what it is you want."

Erica looked at him pleadingly but Loki only sneered down at her. "You think there is room in my heart for such weakness? You think my feelings would ever be wasted on you?"

Erica faltered at his cold words. Her bottom lip trembled as she was ground into the dirt, her feelings scarred with the slashes of an invisible knife. And she hated that she cared so much. She tore her gaze away from him but Loki pulled her back and crushed his lips to hers until she felt them go numb.

Loki played with her body, he kissed her, he fucked her, he told her that she was weak, he told her he would never truly feel for her.

Erica fell asleep wounded and exhausted, and when she awoke, Loki was nowhere to be seen, only his print on the bed remained. For the next week or so, things were similar. Sometimes she would have a whole day by herself and Loki would return at night or in the next morning. He would sleep in the bed but Erica would never see him get in or get out. He was never there when she woke up.

Erica picked out her clothes for the day and showered. As the hot water ran down her shaken body, she contemplated what to do. The dark idea of suicide or self-harming for release crossed her mind but she cast them aside. She would not lose to Loki like that. She would not damage herself for him. He was not worth it. She wanted to say he was worth nothing to her, but then that was not true.

She felt an attachment to him, almost like she needed him. If she didn't have him, what did she have? _You don't need him,_ she told herself firmly, _It's like Stockholm Syndrome and captives feel for their captors. That's all it is. It's not real._

Erica did not want to give herself up. The only other option was to run away. She paused. Loki had forbidden her from running away and had promised a fate worse than death. Her tiny hands clenched into fists as she questioned herself further. What was she going to do, just let Loki have her? Let him crush her soul and spirit? Oh, but she promised. No, no, Erica finally decided. She was going to get herself out of this.

The honey-haired girl dressed in a sleeved corset top, skirt which reached above her knee and a pair of long brown boots. There were no trousers for her to wear so a short-ish skirt would be the easiest to run in and the boots would help protect her legs. She found a hair tie on the dressing table and put her hair up into a high ponytail.

Erica didn't think to take anything with her; all she cared about was getting out. To her surprise, the bedroom door was unlocked and she could get out with no obstacles at all. The corridor she stepped out into had silver metal plated walls and there was no way of knowing which way was out. Trying her luck, Erica took off to her right at a jog. Luckily for her, she was very quick and light on her feet, after years of practise in the forest. She easily managed to avoid patrolling guards, noticing every one of them had those unnatural blue eyes, the sign of Loki's control over them. There was no sign of Loki himself however.

After what seemed like forever, Erica managed to locate the way out and miraculously unseen. She hid behind crates and boxes, finding stones to throw to cause distractions, her small size and skills serving her well. As the first wave of fresh air hit her in the face, Erica felt more free than she ever had before.

Loki arrived at his and Erica's room at around midday. He had not seen her since the morning of the day before and was eager to play with his toy. His 'work' could get under his skin sometimes so he was always glad to return to his girl and have some fun with her. Only, when Loki strode through the door confidently, like he always did, there was no one there to greet him.

Erica was nowhere to be found.

"Erica," Loki called out, his voice strong and dark.

As he expected, there was no reply from his girl. His top lip curled back in a snarl to no one. Turning on his heels, Loki stormed out of the room, his body bristling with anger. So, his girl dared to flee from him, did she? The guards looked at him somewhat nervously as he strode past them with murder in his eyes. Now outside, Loki lifted his head and sniffed.

"You can run, little girl, oh, you shall run."

**Oooooh run, run Erica!**

**Thanks for those who've taken the time to read. If you could review then that would be awesome!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Agent Barton

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content.**

Erica ran for longer than she'd ever run in her life. She was desperate to find, oddly for her, other humans who weren't under Loki's supernatural control but so far she had found none. Wherever she had been staying at was in the middle of nowhere, and Erica had no idea how close or how far away she was to civilization. Putting her tracking skills to good use, she tried to find footprints of any kind, though her main aim was to find human footprints. She trekked across wilderness for what seemed like hours. Fear and adrenaline urged her to go on.

She flinched at every gust of wind, everything around her, even sometimes the sound of her own footsteps. She was currently out in the open, completely vulnerable. Up ahead was a forest, though she wasn't sure where she'd feel safer.

The muscles in her legs were burning with fatigue. Erica ignored it, knowing she'd regret it later. Her chest heaved in heavy breaths and she forced herself to slow a little bit as her vision was becoming slightly unfocused. Running had allowed a few strands of hair to become loose. They clung to her forehead, which was still damp with perspiration. The beads of sweat had chilled in the cold wind and Erica was grateful it wasn't winter.

She was in the forest now and a sense of déjà vu washed over her. It was too much like the day when Loki kidnapped her. Only, this time, she didn't know where she was or where she was going. She just had to keep moving. Though she obviously didn't take much care in being too quiet. A group of deer were nearby and startled at the sound of her, which in turn startled her into a full sprint that she kept up until she was physically unable. Her legs were like jelly and collapsed under the weight of her body, leaving Erica in a heap on the forest floor. And she wondered if she was ever going to get back up again. It felt like she was dying. All the energy had been drained from her. Her thoughts became blurred.

Erica blinked and, at first, she thought it was her sight malfunctioning but the forest was getting darker, darker by the second. She shook her head like a dog shaking water out of its fur and her vision cleared, and the truth dawned terrifyingly upon her. It wasn't a trick of her mind – the forest was growing darker. With the balance of a drunkard, Erica scrambled to her feet, almost falling again, and broke into the fastest run she was capable of. All she cared about was survival.

Erica's shoulder banged against the trunk of a tree as she run. She let out a pained cry, tears leaked into her eyes, threatening her vision so she blinked frantically to clear them. At the same time she forced herself to ignore the pain in her shoulder and upper arm. The forest was changing around her. The bark of the wood darkened and the branches curled over, moulding into spikes and wooden claws. A dark mist seemed to rise from the dirt, shrouding her in a prison of fog.

Loki had come to catch his plaything.

Erica's poor little heart was caged by the icy chains of terror. Her eyes wept rivers of salty water while a lump lodged itself in her throat. It was over, she knew it. Now that Loki had caught her, everything was over. She was as good as dead.

Out of the darkness and the mist, came a piercing, high pitched scream that chilled Erica to the core. She spun on her heels in the direction of the sound but then another scream sounded from behind her, and closer than the one before. Erica let out a sob of fear as more and more of those terrible shrieks and wails rang through the trees. She spun on her heels again and saw a shadow move behind one of the trees, but it wasn't Loki. It slightly resembled a Dementor from _Harry Potter_, or Erica thought so, from what she could see.

She turned again… and screamed.

There on the floor, bloody and rotting was her herd, her old, true herd. Apollo was closest to her. Maggots were crawling all over his decaying flesh, tangling in his mane, crawling in and out of his nostrils and mouth. Erica wretched and clutched her stomach in a mix of horror and disgust. Another scream tore through the air behind her and she flung herself around, where she saw the doe herd, dead and decaying. She knew what Loki was doing. He was playing on her fears.

"Loki!" Erica cried at the top of her voice, for the first time using his actual name. "STOP IT!"

"You let me die," came a cold, female voice.

Erica jerked around, yet again, and found herself looking at the ghostly, terrifying figure of Jade. Her eyes were lifeless and hollow, her skin a sickly grey-white underneath the stain of blood, her arms marred with the scars that ended her life.

"It was your fault," she whispered. "You got off lightly. You have no idea what I went through."

"I tried to save you!" Erica cried. "I couldn't let him hurt you anymore!"

"You killed me," Jade accused. "It's your fault that I'm dead. If you'd just kept your stupid feelings to yourself, I'd still be alive and fighting for myself."

"I never meant for what happened to you to happen. I was trying to help you!" Erica wailed, as a tear slid down her red cheek.

Jade's ghost was suddenly engulfed in dark smoke, which then drifted towards her. She took a couple of steps back but quickly accepted that she wasn't going escape it. Making the unknowing mistake of breathing, the smoke clogged Erica's airways. She clutched her neck helplessly, coughing and spluttering but her energy was rapidly taken away through forcing herself to wretch. Erica fell to the floor, unconscious.

Erica's eyes opened to pure darkness. She was in no pain and could not help but feel enormous amounts of relief, but her fear was also rising too. As she gained full awareness, she discovered she was on a bed; probably the one in the room at Loki's base. Suddenly, in the pitch black, her ears detected a rustle and out of the darkness came a terrible blow to her stomach. It felt like a fist. Erica let out a rather masculine sounding cry (not her usual sounds of pain) as it connected with her and winded her with its strength.

"Loki," Erica whispered. "Please-,"

Seizing her with brutal force, Loki tossed her effortlessly across the room. Erica wasn't sure where she landed but if her sense of direction was correct then it was somewhere near the book case. She tasted blood in her mouth; she must have bitten her tongue by accident. She looked up frantically but she could not see Loki through the darkness. His fist connected with her stomach again and the girl was sent flying back into the bookcase. Erica felt warmth in the back of her head, and she prayed that it was just burning from the blow and not the warmth of split blood.

"Loki, please," she whispered again, begging.

Grabbed by her upper arms, Erica was hauled to her feet and pulled against a firm, warm chest. "No talking, girl," Loki hissed in her ear. "No words at all."

Even in the dark, Erica could see and feel him towering over her. This was going to be different. Loki had punished her before: through clawing her flesh, from harsh manhandling, through spanking and sex, but Erica knew there was going to be something different about this punishment. She may not even come out alive.

Within her terror, there was room for hints of regret. She had brought this upon herself, there were no excuses she could try and give him, and now she would face the consequences.

A searing pain attacked her side, ripping through both her clothing and her flesh. Her fragile human body jerked at the agony and she clung desperately to Loki, even though it was he those talons belonged to. Erica felt as if her fingers would break against the dark god's armour with the intensity with which she gripped it, and the volume of her own scream hurt her ears. But she didn't fight him. She couldn't think of a reason to anymore.

Loki tore her clothes away, not caring if he took some of her flesh with it; it wasn't his aim but nor was it his concern if he did. Fully naked, Erica was more vulnerable than before. There were parts of flesh missing from her sides and the hot blood spilled from them trickled down her hips and legs, covering her unmarred skin in a coat of crimson paint. And like the blood that flowed down her body, large tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on Loki's armour clad chest.

And then Loki was gone.

Erica had to catch herself otherwise she would have fallen. Ignoring the stinging pain that tingled up and down her body, she reached out with a timid hand, her fingertips buzzing with anticipation to find the god again. "Loki?" she uttered, barely more than a whisper.

A part of her expected him to disapprove of her using his name but she received no punishment, or even warning, when she had, and now when she used it again. Her hand reached out a little further, blind in the darkness, and nothing met her touch. She whispered Loki's name again. Then, a little light reached her eyes, not much at all, but it allowed her to make out very basic shapes of furniture… and Loki's looming figure stalking closer to her.

"On the bed, girl, face down," he commanded.

Erica obeyed immediately, almost eagerly, which shocked her through and through. Why did she feel this urge to obey him, to be punished and used by him? Why did part of it feel _good_? As she lay down, Erica could not suppress a whimper as her abused skin screamed in protest of movement. Her hands found the pillows and gripped them tensely, waiting for the inevitable pain to come.

"This is going to be more brutal than your usual punishments, my girl, but I think I speak for the both of us when I say that you probably deserve it," Loki hissed.

The tall, powerful, handsome, cruel god was behind her suddenly, standing at the foot of the bed. Using his magic, Erica's wrists and ankles were bound to the corners of the bed, and he then crawled over her and straddled her thighs. In his hand, Loki held a riding whip, and as he thought briefly how he had never used this particular instrument of torture on her, a sadistic expression twisted his pale features.

"We had a deal, didn't we, girl?"

Erica nodded, the rest of her frozen in fear.

"And wasn't part of that deal for you to always obey and love me? You have given me neither of those things, girl. I kept my side of the bargain, you did not keep yours." Loki ran his large yet slender hand down the soft, smooth skin of Erica's back. "You're a very stupid girl sometimes, my sweet plaything. Why do you continue to defy me? You it will only earn you pain and misery. How many times must I remind you that obedience is rewarded?"

"Well, I've never received any kind of reward no matter how obedient I was or for how long," Erica mumbled, mentally screaming at herself to shut up.

"Quiet, girl," Loki said in a parent's tone when they were telling off their children. "We can always discuss this later… that is, if I'm gentle enough."

Loki brought the whip down. Erica screamed. She had not been expecting that, certainly not that. Her hands twisted in their bonds, her body tried to arch away from the pain. This was not good, not good at all. Loki whipped her a second time with an almost compulsory grunt. On the fourth or fifth strike, blood was drawn. Erica inhaled deeply, trying to breathe her way through some of the pain. She counted in her head, _eighteen, nineteen, twenty… forty two, forty three, forty four…_

Erica begged that he would make it a stop at fifty. The stinging, burning sensation over her back was almost unbearable. She could smell the metallic scent of blood, she could almost _taste_ it. Her body longed to curl into a tight ball but the harsh restraint of the cuffs showed her no mercy. At long last, Loki brought down his whip for the final time onto Erica's trembling body. He let out a long breath, clearly having enjoyed the experience. Erica thought it was over now. She could not have been more wrong.

"Why don't we discuss why you're being punished, my girl," Loki's ice cold voice pierced her like a thousand sharp needles. "It will help you to learn for future, seeing as my punishments have clearly not been enough."

Loki struck Erica on the arse, but this time with his bare hand, not the whip. The girl let out a single pained cry.

"I want to be sure that you're paying attention, girl. First, you did not keep your part of the deal, all your 'love' and 'obedience' was false to me. Second, your constant resistance to me is not acceptable, I have warned you, have I not?" Loki slapped her twice more before continuing. "Third, you had the insolence to defy me by running away. You put my plans and your own life at risk."

Erica's brow furrowed briefly between whimpers of pain. Why was he bothered that her life was in danger?

"It is I who decides your well-being, not you."

_There we go._

"You're a very naughty little girl," Loki whispered. "And it is time you truly learnt whom it is you belong to." He gave her one last slap from his hand while the nails of his other hand slowly curled into talons. And then he stopped, and the only noises in the dark room were Erica's tiny whimpers and sobs.

She was even more frightened than before. Why had he stopped? It was driving her mad not being able to see him, to predict his moves. Loki ran the pads of his fingers across the skin of her mid-back, his talons not quite touching her. Then, in a single, fluid motion, Loki cut a line down her back, instantly drawing blood. It didn't hurt too badly actually. Erica found herself able to cope with the pain simply by gritting her teeth. Loki cut three more lines, and she could have sworn he was carving a letter but she wasn't sure.

Around the eighth or ninth cut, Erica let out a whine.

"Shh, girl," Loki hummed.

"Why do you call me that?" she mumbled. Now just seemed like an appropriate time to ask.

"Because it's what you are," Loki replied, not seeming angry at her voice. "You are barely even considered fully grown amongst your own. You are a little kitten trying to prove herself a lioness. You are no lioness, girl. In fact, you are barely even a kitten. You are so helpless, so delicate."

"I still have a name though," Erica said quietly.

"A name that does not fit you," he said as he continued cutting into her back.

Erica winced and pressed her lips together in a thin line. Anger simmered in her blood. She remembered when Loki had told her the meaning(s) of her name. And he did not want to address her by her name with those meanings. After all, she was just a mortal, with no worth at all in Loki's eyes. It made her angrier by the second. Who did he think he was?

Loki leaned back, pulling his hand away from Erica's back and he admired his work. He was pleased with himself, though not surprised. As neatly as if written with a fountain pen in fancy curly style, a single word was carved perfectly into ivory skin as if it were wood instead. Just one word. One word to display a simple but solid statement.

_Mine_

"How very lovely," Loki practically cooed.

"What? What is it? What have you done?" Erica babbled in a desperate panic. Her head twisted from side to side, trying to see what it was he had done, though all she saw were pools of her own blood soaked into the sheets.

"This will stay with you for many, many years," the god said.

"What will?" Erica squeaked.

"Shh, shh, there, there," Loki purred. "You will see soon enough. But first I must clean your wounds."

Loki got off the bed and disappeared, leaving Erica still bound to the bed by her wrists and ankles. Worn out from struggling to see what he had done, she collapsed into the mattress and stretched her shaken body. A moment or two later, she heard the sound of Loki's footsteps and a few seconds after that, the lights were switched on fully. Erica squinted at the sudden brightness.

Loki climbed over her again, this time being a little more careful with his weight, and Erica could not see what he had brought with him. The sound of dripping water reached her ears and the cool, damp fabric of cloth was pressed against her shoulder. Erica let out a feral hiss and her entire body tensed. Loki shushed her, and did so whenever she made any sort of noise as he cleaned her wounds and the blood off her back. Parts of it stung horribly. Erica guessed that he must have been using antiseptic, or something equivalent of it, and at the same time she wondered if he was hurting her so he could fix her, or fix her so he could hurt her.

"You wished to discuss your rewards with me, my girl," Loki said as he carried to bowl in blood tainted water to the desk. "What is it that you wish?"

Erica suddenly found that she was no longer bound by the cuffs. She scrambled to sit up and see what Loki had carved into her back but Loki pushed her down with absolutely no effort at all, and held her down. The dark god threw a bundle of clothes down next to her, which he had brought with the water. He eased his hand on her. "Dress and speak. What rewards do you wish to be granted?"

Erica trembled uncontrollably, whether it was from light headedness or blood loss, she didn't know. She knew what she wanted from Loki, however. She wanted more freedom within the boundaries. She wanted tenderness and gentleness. For him to perhaps lay with her after he'd fucked her, to hold her comfortingly in his strong arms until she slept peacefully and, for once, be there when she woke up next morning. She knew what it was she craved, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He would surely think her weak and pathetic, well, more than he did already. Loki actually already knew that she longed for love and care. The problem was actually asking for it. He had said to her before that he would never waste those sorts of feelings on her.

"Well, spit it out girl," Loki prompted harshly.

Erica was mostly dressed by the time she found the will power to open her mouth. "You know what it is that I want," she looked away from him. "I want to have care and tenderness. I don't want to feel lonely and miserable."

"Give me an example of what you would want me to do," Loki said.

"Er," Erica paused for a moment. "Actually being gentler if I am good." It felt so degrading to say those words. She was basically admitting that Loki was her… master. "Allowing me outside of this damned room!"

Her dark blue eyes shot to him for a second, meeting his eyes for only a fraction of it.

"Ah, so the little bird sings for her freedom!" Loki chuckled tauntingly.

"It's driving me mad being cooped up in here all the time!" her voice came out like begging.

With startling speed, the God of Mischief swooped down and trapped Erica between his arms, leaning over her. Erica shrunk back into the bed, shuddering breaths passing through the thin gap between her lips, and her eyelashes fluttered with shock. Her back stung like hell and she could not contain a whimper of pain.

"Let me remind you, girl," Loki growled close to her face. "That you broke our deal by running away. Though I suppose I am hardly surprised. It is in human nature to flee, isn't it? If I allow you freedom, I would hardly be surprised if you made another attempt to escape me. That, my girl, will never happen."

"Wha-What if I was with you?" Erica whispered.

"I have neither the time nor the patience to watch you."

"I won't run away, I swear."

"I cannot trust your word, girl. You have been ever so unfaithful and ungrateful to me. I, the one who gives you food and clothing and a warm place to sleep. Why should I allow you any freedom at all?" Loki tilted his head to the side, his eyes fixed on her like a hunter's.

Erica couldn't think of what to say. He was right, she had broken the deal and disobeyed him. If she fought back with an aggressive retort, he might hurt her again, and she didn't want to cross him again. Inside, she screamed; she hated being so helpless, but more than that, she hated finding it mildly appealing too.

"Please," she pleaded.

Her deep ocean blue eyes shone with tears. Somewhere, deep down in the depths of Loki's black heart, a tiny something flickered; a something that he had not allowed himself to feel for a long time. Reaching out with his hand, Loki brushed a few stray strands out of Erica's hair out of her face. "Sleep now, my girl. If you please me, I may consider taking you out of this room."

She nodded eagerly and her eyes filled with hope. There was no option now. Of course she had to be good for him.

Erica snuggled down into the bed, which had no traces of blood left on it. She wasn't sure how long ago it had been cleaned by Loki's magic. Erica curled up into a little ball, keeping her warmth close to her. Body unmoving, she watched Loki as he left the room and switched off the lights on his way. On the click of the door, Erica let out a sad sigh. She had been longing for him to lay with her that night. Being Erica, she liked to map and plan things out in her head, make sure that things made sense in one way or another.

Yes, she hated being denied her freedom, as any person would, and yes, she feared Loki and there were still feelings of hate towards him inside her.

But she had made him a promise to love him and obey him in order to save her friends from death. And recently there had been something else. A deep hunger that she wanted and tried to shun away. Desire for Loki lay dormant in her blood. But worse than that, Erica felt attached to him. She had felt guilty even when thinking about running away. She longed for him.

She hated how twisted the whole situation was.

Erica lay in the dark, wide awake, just thinking. All of a sudden the door opened and was quickly shut. Closing her eyes, Erica feigned sleep while her ears focused on all sound around her. Loki, she assumed, walked through the dark and towards the dressing room, not even so much as glancing her way. Erica kept her eyes shut and patiently waited.

Loki undressed from his metal and leather everyday attire and clothed himself in only a pair of dark green trousers that flowed around his calves but hugged his hind and upper thighs. Treading barefoot, the raven haired god crept back into the main room. A small grin tugged at his lips; he could tell that his girl was awake and trying to fool him. As he drew nearer to the bed, his grin widened. He was going to give her quite a scare.

Erica felt her heartbeat quicken. The space of mattress behind her sunk with Loki's weight. He settled on his side with a distance between them, leaning on his elbow. He reached out and touched his girl's shoulder, and she flinched slightly. Closing his fingers around her upper arm, Loki rolled Erica onto her back, earning a small gasp of stinging pain. Her eyes were open now and they stared up at him, full of question.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Loki murmured. "I will hold you while you sleep and if I am in the right state of mind I shall take you out of this chamber."

Erica's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas. She felt a sudden urge to throw her arms around the god and kiss his cheek with thanks, she didn't though. There was no chance that Loki would approve of that. Seeing the joy in her eyes and the longing to do something to show her gratitude, Loki bound himself to have patience. "Do what you will to show your gratefulness. Just make it quick."

Erica sat up and scrambled into a kneeling position and then wrapped one arm tightly around Loki's neck, while her other arm kept her steady. She pressed her cheek against his ear, her eyes closing in content. She pulled back a couple of seconds later, thinking that kissing his cheek would have been too far.

Loki reached out to move her into her sleeping position and Erica did nothing to stop him. She was laid down almost pressed up against him. Heart starting to flutter, Erica's breathing grew heavier as Loki wrapped one arm around her shoulders and used the other to pull the covers over them before securing her cage. Erica's head was tucked perfectly under Loki's chin and her hands lay innocently on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, before falling asleep in the comfort of her captor's arms.

The next day, Loki was true to his word and took Erica out of their bedroom. As they walked, he pointed out places where she was never to go and Erica made notes in her head. A few people passed them, either having the appearance of scientists or guards. Erica was very curious. Loki led her further underground into dark, damp passages. Ahead of them, Erica could see… she couldn't describe it because she didn't know what it was. The scientists hovered around it like bees around a hive.

Loki took hold of Erica's upper arm and walked towards the gathering of humans. All Erica could say about her surroundings were that there was a lot of complex equipment and as she and Loki passed the group of scientists, she saw a blue glowing cube surrounded by even more high tech equipment. The colour of this cube matched the blue in everyone's eyes. She wanted to get a closer look at it but Loki led her on. Some heads turned briefly in their direction as they passed.

This was not what Erica imagined she would see when Loki took her out of their room. Truth be told, it looked a bit like a dump down there but Erica could not deny she was fascinated by what she saw. Loki didn't mind her being down here; he knew she wouldn't be able to understand what was going on, and even if she did, there was nothing she could do about it.

Just then, a man crossed their path. He had light brown hair, those electric blue eyes, and he was dressed all in black, his muscular arms bare. In his hand was a modern bow, not made out of wood like the classical bows.

"Agent Barton," Loki said, his voice flat.

"Sir," the man replied in an American accent. He looked at Erica and his brow furrowed, as if he was trying to work something out. This girl seemed familiar somehow.

"Is there something wrong, Agent Barton?" Loki said through his teeth.

Barton jerked his head towards the god. "Nothing, Sir." And with that, he walked past them.

Erica turned her head and looked after him, curious. Why had he been looking at her like that? Loki grasped her shoulders and whirled her round to face him, his expression stern and deadly serious.

"I have some business to attend to but I will not be long. You are to stay around here and be here for when I return. I hope I can trust you, girl."

Erica nodded eagerly.

"Don't wander off, don't get in anyone's way," Loki kissed her forehead and disappeared into the crowd of guards and scientists.

Erica immediately went looking for Agent Barton, as Loki had called him. She did as Loki said and did her best not to get in anyone's way. She soon saw him and dashed over to him.

"Agent Barton?" she said, her voice small.

Surprised to hear her voice, Barton turned around with a look of slight confusion about him. He looked down and saw it was the girl he'd seen with Loki only moments ago. "Ma'am," he said stiffly.

"You were looking at me just now," Erica said. "Like you knew me."

"Apologies for that. You looked familiar for some reason," he told her. His brow furrowed again. "You haven't heard of Jackson Noble, have you?"

Erica's jaw dropped. "That's my dad. Jackson Noble is my dad."


	9. Chapter 9: Stone and Bone

**Warning: Contains mature content.**

**Thank you to those who've been reading, favouriting, following and reviewing. It really keeps me going and if you could review it would be fantastic :D**

"But that's impossible. How can you know my dad?" Erica gasped.

"We both worked for SHIELD. He was my friend," Barton said.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Clint, Clint Barton. You must be Erica. Jackson used to talk about you a lot."

"And what is SHIELD?" Erica asked.

This was the last thing she was expecting to hear. He dad had left when she was younger and she didn't know why. She had hated him for it, thinking he'd had an affair or something or just decided to desert them.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Clint recited. "It's an espionage and law-enforcement agency."

"Are we in SHIELD now?" Erica said.

"No, this is not SHIELD. Loki showed me the truth and now my loyalty lies with him," he told her.

"And what about my dad?"

Clint looked at her for a second. "You weren't told were you?"

Erica picked up on his tone of voice and fear and dread pooled in the pit of her stomach. Her mouth refused to form words.

"Erica, your father was killed in action three years ago. I thought you knew, I'm so sorry," Clint said in a soft voice and, although he was under Loki's control, his sadness was still genuine.

Tears welled in her dark eyes, her heart broke into a million pieces, she had to get out of there. Ignoring Loki's orders, Erica quickly thanked Clint for telling her and then hurried away, breaking into a run when she was mostly out of sight. Her shoulders hitched violently as she held back a wave of sobs. Unable to contain herself, she collapsed against the wall, now back in the more formal looking part of the base, with the silver metal plated walls, and her tears flowed.

Why hadn't she known? Had her mother known and not told her? In those few seconds, her perception of her father changed. She loved him so much. He was the one who introduced her to the forest and changed her life forever, and then he left without a word or a trace and things fell apart. Erica began to hate him. She felt so betrayed by him because it had turned out he was not who she thought. But she learned that he was an agent at this SHIELD and was not dead, her perception began to alter again. Having seen enough films and TV shows, Erica knew espionage work was top secret and the reason for that was to protect others. She did not know, but Erica wanted to think that he left to keep her and her mum safe. That was the father she wanted to remember.

"Erica!" Loki roared.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes, Erica looked in the direction of Loki's voice. He used her name. Her actual name, not 'girl' or any other of his pet names. Still in tears, she headed in his direction, her hands clenched at her side and her head lowered. She turned a corner a saw Loki at the other end of the passage. The god was seething. In his hand was a golden sceptre with a very sharp pointed tip, one that would very easily slit her throat.

Erica looked up a little as she walked towards him, showing him her tears and vulnerability so he would not mistake her for running away. Loki softened a little, knowing that she hadn't tried to escape or had admitted defeat if she had.

"What has made you like this?" he asked with a lack of sympathy. He closed the distance between them and grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I thought I told you to stay there."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Erica said, her voice thick with tears. "But I-,"

"But what?" Loki cut in.

"My… father," she whispered. She swallowed and composed her speech. "I just found out that my father is dead."

"How?"

"Clint Barton told me. He said he used to be friends with him," she told him.

For once, Loki wasn't quite sure what to say. Erica broke down into another wave of tears, longing for comfort, her head hung in almost shame. Having quite some knowledge on mortals, through _her_, Loki knew what would stop her from crying, but whether he would it was something else. He grasped her arm and pulled her back to their room. He laid his sceptre against the wall and moved closer to the centre of the room, still holding onto Erica.

She had been trying to contain herself but every once in a while, everything built up to an extent that she could no longer hold it in, and a sob would escape her, followed by more tears. Reminded so much of _her_, Loki was not able to stop himself as he bent down slightly and pulled the weeping girl to his chest. In that split second he realised he had fallen into a trap of humanity, weakness. He could not simply push her away – that would arouse questions, so instead he tightened his hold to almost the point of pain so she would not think he'd turned soft.

Erica wanted to return his embrace but her arms were pinned between their bodies, starting to be crushed. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of her captor and his strong embrace. She sniffed as her body began to melt into his arms, moulding into his body. But Loki pulled away all too soon.

"No more tears, girl," he said. "You will soon have your father out of your thoughts." It was an order.

"Yes, my lord," Erica whispered. She had no will to do anything besides obey.

"Clean yourself up."

"Yes, my lord."

Erica closed the bathroom door, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Her salty tears mixed with the hot water that soaked her body. No matter how hard she tried, she could not break her thoughts away from her father. She wanted to find Clint again, ask him mountains of questions, find out everything she could about her dad, and how he lost his life. Erica didn't wash her hair or anything; all she could do was cry.

Outside in the main room, Loki paced furiously. He could have smashed or crushed something with his bare hands. It had been a long time since he had felt emotion this deeply. But worse, it was over his girl, his plaything, his servant! She was a mortal, worthless and pathetic. Why in Odin's name had he allowed himself to falter at her tears?

Loki knew the answer but would not let himself hear it.

The last thing he needed was his girl thinking he'd turned all cuddly and soft. No, he would definitely not have that. Without a second thought, Loki marched into the bathroom, his clothes slowly melting away through magic. Erica barely had time to comprehend what was happened as Loki stormed into the bathroom, stark naked, barged into the shower and shoved her against the freezing stone wall.

The girl let out a shriek of both pain and sudden drop in temperature. She was completely bewildered. "What have I done?" she whispered her thoughts aloud.

"Oh, you have done nothing, my girl. I only require use of your beautiful little body," Loki answered huskily.

Swooping down with blinding speed, Loki captured Erica's lips with his in a brutal kiss. His hands wandered up and down her wet body, hungry and demanding, and in response, Erica gave a small whimper.

"Shh," Loki whispered against her lips. The sultry sound caused her to shiver all over.

The god was wasting no time. He had one simple aim: to fuck her hard and fast.

With strength that would bruise, Loki gripped Erica by the waist and lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all, holding her just above his shaft. She looked at him with fear swimming in her eyes behind tears that had not fallen. Her body was not prepared for this. Though she knew not to cross him, not when he had _that look_.

Loki plunged into her with a deep grunt, grinding her into the wall, and Erica screamed from both agony in her depths and her back. Neither the whip marks nor the carved word had faded over the space of a day. New tears blurred her vision, this time of physical, rather than emotional, pain. Her little hands wound around him, one on his neck, the other in his hair.

Loki fucked her wildly, not playing with her, teasing her with his beautiful words; he just thrust like an animal in and out of her.

"Please," Erica cried out through gritted teeth, as she was pushed repeatedly back into the merciless stone wall. "It's…too…hard! I can't… I can't!"

"Quiet, girl," Loki barked. "A toy does not get to choose when it's played with, now, does it?"

"No… my lord," she forced out through the brutality of his thrusts. Every time he pulled out, he seemed to take a little of her strength with him.

"Do not tell me you cannot take any more?" he taunted, his words flowing back to him. "Is my little toy broken already?"

Erica let out a shuddering breath, a dark lust in her eyes. An aching desire washed over her, becoming the only thing in her mind, the only thing that mattered. Loki was the only thing that mattered. Her inner walls clenched around him and she clamped her thighs around his sides. Loki pushed his hands into the slippery wall behind her and within seconds, his Asgardian strength pushed through the stone, leaving prints of his hands inches deep. His hands curled around the uncrushed stone between his fingers, reducing it to less than dust.

"What? How?" Erica gasped, unable to say more than a one word sentence, apparently.

"You forget my strength, my little plaything," Loki growled, as he seized her with his eyes. "Do you know what the strongest bone in the body of a Midgardian is?"

Erica nodded, fear flooding her system, but somehow that only turned her on even more.

"And what is it?" Loki prompted.

"The femur," she answered, breathless.

"Very good," he praised, and rewarded her with an especially hard thrust. "And do you know how easily I could break a femur bone?"

Erica shook her head, only to have it thrown back in response to another thrust. Loki made sure her eyes were fixed on him before he tore out a small chunk of stone from the wall, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He showed it to her for a few seconds before pinching it into dust, seemingly with minimal effort. Erica gasped, her eyes darting from the crushed stone to Loki's face. He was grinning, somewhat evilly, at her.

"You have nothing to worry about, my girl. I would never turn my strength on you so extremely. Does my power frighten you?" he asked, both his hands on her hips once again.

"I wish I could say no," Erica panted.

The god chuckled, as he increased the speed of his thrusts, bouncing her on him, and eventually reducing her to screaming. Erica longed to ride him, to push herself over the edge but she was in no position to do that, and she was sure Loki would not allow her. How had he done this to her? He had changed her completely in a matter of minutes! Was it some sort of godly power? All thoughts of… everything had left her mind, her father, her loss of freedom, her sorrow. It was all just gone.

"H-How do you do this?" she grunted.

"I am only giving you what you crave, however hard you try to hide it," Loki answered. "You long for me, yearn for me, you cannot survive without me. I am your lord, your master, your god."

_No, no, he's wrong!_

_But you know he's right._

"I still see the last remnants of your resistance, but do not worry, my girl, they will soon be gone. You will soon understand that this life is everything you could ever want," he told her.

"I want you," Erica muttered pleadingly between moans and panting breaths.

"Shh, I am here. I will always be here, I shall never let you go."

"Never let me go," she repeated. "I…I need you with me."

With a hot groan, Loki pulled out of her tight wetness and lowered her back to the shower floor. His girl mewled in protest and he gave her arse a little slap. "Now, now don't be greedy. You've been so good, it would be a shame to have to punish you now."

Erica held onto him tighter, afraid she would lose him, her eyes gazing up at him. Seeming to have tamed his urge for dominance, Loki allowed himself to be calmer…but not softer. He pulled her tightly to him with strength that contradicted the tranquil expression on his face. The whole point of him coming in here was to remind her he was not soft and kind, his heart was cold, impenetrable, that he was in charge. It seemed to have worked.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, purely for his own entertainment.

"You, my lord," the girl answered. "I belong only to you." She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

"And you never shall, my darling. You are mine forever," he said.

For a minute or so, they stood under the flowing water of the shower in silence, bound together by Loki's arms. Erica could have happily stayed there forever. She felt safe. She felt loved. She felt…hope.

As more time passed, her lust began to fade away and other thoughts came back to her. She still felt safe and loved, but now things besides those feelings were chipping around the edges of her mind. If Loki was pleased with her then it would be the best time to ask for something.

"Loki?" she whispered.

"Quiet," he whispered back. "Save it for the morning."

Loki turned off the shower, and Erica instantly felt the loss of heat. She huddled closer to the god's body for warmth but inwardly whined when he pulled away from her and the water turned cold on her body. Luckily for her she didn't remain like that for long. Loki swept her off her feet in one arm and reached across to grab one of the large towels that lay on the heating rack.

Dripping wet, Loki carried Erica into the bedroom, laid the hot towel over the bed and then put her down on it. The warmth kissed her back tenderly and a content shiver passed through her whole body.

"Do you think you can take any more?" Loki asked.

"Please," she whispered, reaching up with her hands. She pulled him down to kiss her and he let her.

Loki was satisfied that she knew full well who was in charge, now he could take some time to play with her. He let her pull away from the kiss when she was ready, and when she did, Loki took his opportunity to lunge for her neck. He covered her with kisses, nips and licks from her neck down to her chest, sometimes muttering a few words to her. He suckled on her breasts, causing her to arch her back into him as she begged for more. He moved down to her flat stomach and lower abdomen, catching in his eye the sight of her gripping the towel with her little fists.

Wanting to see how far he could push her, Loki latched onto one of her nipples and slipped two fingers inside her wet, hot core. As he had been certain of, Erica's hands found their way into his hair, fisting in it as hard as they had with the fabric of the towel, while moans and cries poured from her mouth.

"Oh, god," she gasped frantically. "Oh, god, please, fuck me."

"Oh, I don't know if you could take it," Loki cruelly teased, a wicked smile across his face.

"Please, don't do this," Erica begged in a growl. "Don't do this to me."

"Toys break then they are played with too roughly," he smirked, running his tongue over her nipple.

"I can take it," Erica nearly screamed in frustration. "Please, stop doing this. Just fuck me!"

"That is not how you ask a god, is it now, my girl?" Loki said in a disapproving tone.

Erica took in a deep breath. "Please take me, my lord."

"Better. Now, beg."

"My lord, I beg you, take me please."

"Much better. I will take you until I have my release," he decided.

Before Erica could respond, Loki had pulled out his fingers and filled her with something much larger. He took his time with her, almost killing her with pleasure. Their bodies rubbed together, hot and wet from the shower. Erica bucked her hips with all that remained of her strength to meet Loki's thrusts, each time thinking she would stop because she didn't have the energy but she always found herself too desperate meet his vigorous movements.

Loki's release triggered Erica's seconds later. While he emptied into her, Loki could feel her clenching around him, taking in his essence. If he had not been using a contraception spell on her, there was a chance she would have become pregnant with his bastard child.

The last thing Erica remembered of that day was Loki collapsing on top of her and thinking that her stomach would hurt a lot when she woke up next.

Loki had contemplated staying with his girl until she awoke but he'd had more pressing matters to attend to, a decision which he came to regret. He had been too far away from her to save her, and his drones had been too incompetent to keep the thugs of SHIELD at bay. Loki had returned to find his girl… gone.

Agent Barton had explained that SHIELD had managed to find and track a group of Loki's men while they were out on a mission, and followed them back to the base, but they had not found their way to the underground chambers, only the upper levels, where Erica had been sleeping. Out of rage, Loki executed each of his men who were tracked personally.

Loki would only admit to himself, and only just, that he was mildly anxious.

His little Erica was loyal to him now, yes, but she was so very delicate and easy to break. She would probably not do well under SHIELD's interrogation or torture or whatever they did there. But Loki was certain they would try and break her away from him. For now, he would have to trust that she knew where her place was, and if not, he would just have to teach her again.


	10. Chapter 10: Little Mo

**Enter Tony!**

When Erica started gaining consciousness, her first thought was not how much her stomach hurt, but how the mattress beneath her felt so much harder than usual. She didn't want to open her eyes, despite being fully awake now. She took a moment to think about what had happened. Her father. Clint had told her about her father. She had cried and run. Loki had found her and taken her to their bedroom. He had sent her into the shower and soon joined her and then fucked her. She had changed so drastically so quickly but now she'd simply accepted that that was how she would become when in the company of the dark god. There was a connection between them; she felt bound to him.

Erica heard two male voices and her eyes flew open. She was most definitely not in her and Loki's room. Her eyes darted in panic to her body, and found that she was clothed in a hospital gown (luckily one that didn't open at the back) or something like one. The room she was in could have been a hospital, she wasn't sure, and it suddenly occurred to her that perhaps everything had been a dream, that she'd taken a blow to the head in the forest and dreamt the whole thing. Yeah right.

The door suddenly opened and two men walked in. They both had brown hair and eyes. One of them wore a purple shirt and glasses while the other dressed more casually in black and had a goatee. He looked familiar.

"You're awake," said the man in the purple shirt. "Hi, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner."

"Hi," Erica whispered timidly.

"This is Tony," Bruce said, gesturing to the man behind him.

Of course! He was Tony Stark! He was Iron Man! Erica knew she'd seen him on TV a few times somewhere before. Tony smiled at her, flashing perfect white teeth, and Erica couldn't help but smile back. In the back of her mind, she'd labelled them both as 'friends'.

"Um, where I am I?" she asked.

"You're on the Helicarrier, SHIELD's air base," Tony told her. "You know what SHIELD is, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Tony had been expecting her to say 'no' and preparing to have to fill her in on the basics. SHIELD was a top secret organisation. She wasn't meant to know about it. How did she know about it? Tony was about to ask that question when Bruce intervened.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Erica Noble," Erica answered firmly, with pride. "What happened to me?" her voice was more humble again.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us that," Bruce said. Meanwhile, Tony went to get a needle to take a small sample of her blood.

When Erica saw the needle, her body became instantly more closed. She hated needles and injections.

"You got nothing to worry about," Bruce reassured her gently with a smile. "We just need to check for any abnormalities in your system. And if there are, then we'll sort it all out."

"You wanna hand to hold?" Tony asked, handing the needle to Bruce.

"Yes, please," Erica whispered and placed her hand in Tony's warm palm.

The needle pierced her skin and Erica inhaled sharply through her nose, her teeth grinding together, and she looked away. Her fingers curled around Tony's hand.

"You're okay, kid," he said softly.

Bruce took the needle out of her arm and left to run a few tests on it, saying he'd be back soon. Erica took her hand out of Tony's. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. So… how did you end up in Loki's little hideout?" Tony asked and it felt like an interrogation all of a sudden. "And how come you weren't under his influence, like everyone else?"

"You're going to want to discover his plans aren't you?" Erica said. "Well, I'll have to tell you now that I don't know anything about Loki's plans. I was never involved with that sort of thing."

Tony sighed. She was a good one. She'd seen through his passive attempt of beginning with something personal to her so that she'd open up and spill the beans. But she seemed perfectly honest and Tony believed her.

"But if you're not involved with his plans, then why were you there?" he asked curiously.

Erica wasn't sure what to say, or if to say anything at all. She ended up countering with her own question. "What happened when I was found? I don't remember."

"They said that you were found in a bedroom, asleep and… naked," Tony noticed how her cheeks flushed. "A team of our guys managed to track some of Loki's and they were led to you… so we brought you back here. I answered your question so you answer mine. How come you were mixed up with Loki?"

Tony had not intended to be insensitive with this question, he was just desperate to know, and he already had a faint idea in his head.

"I, er," Erica began uneasily. "It's sort of complicated. I don't know if I can tell you."

Sensing the tone of her voice, Tony immediately backed down. He didn't want to make the young girl uncomfortable. "That's okay, kid. You don't have to tell me anything right now."

Erica nodded, thanking him in silence. "How long will I be staying here?"

"Er, that I can't answer because I don't have any idea. But I can get you some clothes, if you want. There's a girl here who's a midget like you," Tony winked.

"Oi," Erica laughed playfully. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Tony gave her one last smile before going to retrieve her some clothes. She didn't know why, but Erica had felt this weird, kind of… connection between them. She'd liked him instantly. He seemed like a really great guy. He'd made her smile. And that smile remained long after he'd left the room. But Erica knew it could last forever and, right on cue, Loki entered her mind.

Did he know she was gone? Would he try and find her or would he leave her? Her heart sang at the thought of seeing him again. But no, that was wrong! Loki was the bad guy, the evil villain! He was SHIELD's enemy! This poisonous mixture of affection and attachment to him would surely destroy her. She knew it was wrong and that she shouldn't feel it, but she did.

Now, Erica didn't do this often but she decided she would 'cross each bridge when she came to it'. Erica usually liked to have things planned out or at least have a general idea. She liked to think of worst-case scenarios so she could be prepared. But this time, she was going to just let things happen.

Just then Tony came back in, carrying a bundle of clothes over his arm and a pair of converses in the hand of that arm. From what Erica could see, he had a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a plum coloured blouse. Plum was close enough for red for her liking, and for a nice change it wasn't green.

"Thank you so much," Erica said, sitting up.

Tony put the clothes at the end of her bed. "Erica," he said, and his voice was very serious all of a sudden. "When you were found, there was a word carved into your back. Did Loki do that to you?"

Instinctively, Erica's hand found their way behind her and touched her back, searching for the word. She looked at Tony with soft eyes and slowly nodded. "I don't know what the word is," she whispered.

"Sick son a bitch," Tony cursed under his breath, and Erica felt a tiny protective pang in her belly.

"Can you tell me?" she asked in a small voice. "Loki never did."

"Oh, sure," Tony said, shaking off his anger for a moment.

He moved around behind Erica and undid her hospital robe at the back, exposing her back to him, and Tony almost wretched at what he saw. Across her back were whip marks marring her healthy coloured skin. But the most horrifying thing of all was the word carved so elegantly, even Tony had to admit, into her flesh.

"Sick bastard," he muttered.

"What is it?" Erica demanded.

"It says 'Mine'," Tony said with disgust.

Erica shouldn't have been surprised, and she wasn't. She looked down and muttered a quiet, "Oh."

"Erica, what in god's name did he do to you?" Tony asked protectively.

"Isn't it obvious," she mumbled sadly. "But I plan to get revenge, one way or another." _For Jade._

"You'll have to beat me to it. That bastard is going to pay for what he's done to you," Tony vowed, leaving Erica genuinely touched. They had just met and he was willing to do that for her.

There was a pause of silence. Erica looked to the ground, biting on her lip, hoping Tony would break the quiet.

"Well, I'll, er, leave you to get changed," he said. "See if Bruce has got the results on your blood test yet. See ya, kid."

Erica was thankful to be out of the hospital robe. The top fit her perfectly, showing her curves but in a classy way. The jeans were a bit tight around her thighs. Erica knew her thighs weren't fat; it was muscle from climbing and riding, but she could still fit them on easily enough. She flattened her hair with her hands as best she could and tied the laces of her shoes, hoping she looked at least half presentable. Waiting for Tony, or anyone, to come back, Erica sat on the bed, her fingers playing with the fabric of the shirt she had on.

There was so much she wanted to know. The endless questions rattled noisily in her brain. She wanted to find a way to contact her mother, tell her that she was alive and all right. She wanted to find out about her father. He'd worked for SHIELD, they could tell her about him, and how he died. She hoped that they would also know what Loki was planning because, as she'd said, she was never involved with his plans.

Her mind delved into deeper questions. Was she part of his plans, and if not, then why had he taken her, really? Whose side was she going to be on? Loki had become so much to her, he was her life, she felt like she needed him. She hoped she would see him again. But at the same time, she was on the good side, or on the side of the lesser of two evils. SHIELD meant something to her… because it had meant something to her father. He'd given his life in their name; she could at least honour that. It came to her awareness that she would probably have to choose between Loki and…everything else.

That would be another bridge she would cross when she came to it.

Just then, Dr Banner came back in, carrying a clipboard with the results of her blood test written down on it. Erica straightened her back, anxious to hear the results.

"You don't need to look so worried, there's no damage. The only thing is," Bruce paused to find appropriate words that she would also understand. "Your menstrual cycle is not active but levels of oestrogen, FSH and LH have not been altered."

"I think I know what it is," Erica said quietly. "Did you get that all from my blood?"

"We also scanned you when you were brought in. Just to make sure you weren't dangerous or anything," Bruce told her. "Did Loki give you anything that would have caused this change?"

"No, he used magic, or at least I think," Erica admitted, and then felt guilty for doing so. "So he basically just paused my cycle?"

"In simple words, yes," Bruce nodded.

"Do you know when it'll start again?" she asked.

Bruce looked at her sheepishly. "Afraid not."

"Would it be possible for me to contact my mum?" Erica inquired.

"Er, I'm afraid that's not my call. You'll have to talk to Director Fury about that," he replied.

"Oh, can I see him?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged. I think he wanted to talk to you too," he informed her, gesturing for her to follow him.

Erica walked with Bruce, her only focus on following closely behind him. On their way, they passed a handful of SHIELD agents, all dressed in black uniforms. They all seemed focused and none of them turned to look at her, not like the men working for Loki. It wasn't long before Erica and Bruce entered a large control room. There was a large table, seemingly for meetings, and below were dozens and dozens of people at computers and control panels.

Around the table sat a beautiful woman with shoulder length flaming red hair, dressed in a black cat suit, and a man who seemed to be dressed in the American flag, which Erica found rather bizarre. But despite that he was very attractive with a muscular body, blond hair and lovely blue eyes. Tony and a slightly shorter man stood around the table. And at the balcony, above the flight deck, stood a very intimidating man. He had dark skin, dressed all in black and had an eye patch over his left eye. Director Fury, Erica guessed.

"Hey, kid. How you doing?" Tony asked, making his way over to her.

"I'm fine," Erica smiled and nodded.

"Miss Noble," said the man who had been standing next to Tony. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson." He offered his hand and she shook it politely.

She was introduced to everyone in turn. The walking flag was Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America (figures, Erica thought) the red headed woman was Natasha Romanoff a.k.a the Black Widow, a master assassin. And as she had expected, the man with the eye patch was Director Fury.

"You look very much like your father, Erica," Phil said.

"You knew him?" Erica asked, suddenly eager.

Phil smiled. "He talked about you a lot."

"Clint said that," she muttered.

"You talked with Agent Barton?" Natasha interrupted. "When?"

"I met him once at Loki's base. He told me he'd been friends with my father," Erica answered a little timidly. She wasn't sure what to label this woman; she felt a little intimidated by her. Granted she was a highly trained assassin.

"Agent Barton is not our current highest priority. Loki is," Director Fury interrupted. "Miss Noble, I want you to tell me everything you saw at Loki's base."

"I'm sorry but I didn't see anything," Erica lied. "I was never involved with Loki's plans. It was only that one time that I met Clint." With the inch of truth, she got away with it. She wasn't sure she could tell them even if she wanted to. She'd felt this physical resistance inside her, as if it were a warning not to tell them anything.

Director Fury motioned with his hand. "Please, sit down."

Phil tapped the designated chair with an honest smile, but it didn't calm Erica's nerves. She eased herself into the chair slowly, her body tense from head to toe.

"Miss Noble, I'm going to offer you a choice," Fury began, "We can either contact your uncle in the UK and send you to stay with him, or, you can stay here and help us. I think you know a side to Loki that we don't, if my assumptions are correct. And I think you're pretty involved, whether you know his plans or not. So which will it be?"

"Wait, can't I contact my mum?" Erica asked.

"I'm afraid not, Erica," Phil said. "When we got your identity, we immediately looked for your mother but-,"

"But what?" she demanded.

"Your mother would not know who you are," Fury said.

"She was in a car accident and lost her memory. She's fine, only, she wouldn't remember you. I'm very sorry," Phil finished.

The table was silent.

Erica should have been crying. Why wasn't she crying? She wanted to cry but she couldn't. No tears would come. She looked up boldly and stared Fury straight in the face.

"I'm going to stay here," she declared. "I wanna know what you know about Loki and his plans."

"Loki stole something from us called the Tesseract, it has the ability to open doors between worlds. He's got this 'world domination' thing going on, and we have to stop him. Our aim is to get the Tesseract back before he can do any more damage," Fury told her.

"Any _more_ damage?" Erica repeated.

"He's killed 80 people in two days," Natasha cut in, and Erica looked at her wide eyed.

"And we're currently scanning the whole planet to find him," Phil added. "As soon as we get a match we'll be there."

Tony went to have a quick word with Fury, and asked if he could take Erica back to the hospital room. Director Fury agreed and Tony took Erica with him.

"Are you sure you wanna get involved in all this?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, what else am I going to do?" Erica answered. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"What about your uncle?"

"I haven't seen him in nearly three years. I don't want to live with him," Erica shrugged. "And I know I won't be any use but I don't know what else to do."

Tony took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "What did he do to you?"

Erica felt her defences collapse, and she knew she was going to tell him. She looked around. Gently pulling her hands out of Tony's, she got up and picked up Bruce's clipboard and his pen. On a blank part of the paper she wrote down what she wished to say, and then showed it to Tony.

Tony didn't even bother thinking. He wrapped Erica in a warm hug. Now, Tony had had his experience with a few lunatics but Loki beat them all. By far. "No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise." The reason was unknown to him but he felt very protective of Erica, even more so now that she had lost her mother, in a sense.

Erica made a small sound against his neck. She was crying.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Tony reassured her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "You're gonna be fine, I swear."

Erica returned his hug more tightly than he had bestowed it. It was what she wanted. Kindness, tenderness, gentleness, a feeling of deep comfort… what Loki had never truly given her. She wasn't even sure if he was capable of those things.

"Loki is going to pay for everything he's done," Tony said holding Erica at arm's length. "You bet my ass he's gonna pay."

Erica let out a chuckle through her tears. "You bet your arse?"

"Yep, as gorgeous as it is," Tony grinned.

Erica laughed again, sniffing and wiping away her tears. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself, telling her that she would be fine; she had Tony now. "Am I going to be any use here at all? I mean, I have no fighting skills, I wouldn't even know how to defend myself."

"I'm sure Natasha could give you a few tips, but I doubt you'll be doing any fighting in this. I think Fury wants to use you against Loki," Tony said in a hushed tone, as if he was afraid of being heard by someone else.

"Use me how?" Erica whispered back.

"Well, it's obvious you mean something to Loki, or why would he have kept you for so long?" he said.

"No, I don't think he does care about me," Erica said. "In fact, I don't think he does at all."

"It may be too early to tell," he admitted with a shrug. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kick his sorry ass."

"If, hypothetically, I did mean something to him, how would I be used?" Erica asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Fury was hoping that you'd be enough for Loki to give us back the cube. We'd hand you over and Loki would give us back the cube but I think it's absolute bullshit," Tony said with brutal honesty.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," she whispered.

Loki was found around two days later.

In those two days, there had not been much for Erica to do, so Natasha gave her a few self-defence lessons. Erica came to like Natasha quite well and vice-versa. Erica found a little time to talk to Steve and Phil; Steve for politeness; Phil also for politeness but also to find out about her dad. She had never been prouder to the bear the name 'Noble'. Tony was with her a lot though and he was very protective of her.

When Loki had been found in Stuttgart, Germany, Tony, Steve and Natasha went to get him, while Erica stayed on the Helicarrier, waiting anxiously through most of the night. She sat around the large table on the flight deck, bored and impatient. Bruce was working in the lab, trying to trace the Tesseract and Erica didn't know where Phil was. As if on cue, she saw him walk past with a petite girl following after him. Neither of them saw her and kept walking. Erica slumped back into the chair.

In the early morning, after what seemed like forever, Tony, Steve and Natasha returned with Loki… and someone else too. Loki was taken to a special cage, and Erica did not see him at all. She wondered what would have happened if she did. When Tony and the others arrived back in the meeting room, Erica leapt out of her seat immediately. There was a newcomer amongst them. He was absolutely enormous, frightfully tall and built from muscle head to toe! And he was very attractive too, Erica could not deny. He had shoulder length golden hair and blazing sapphire eyes, many shades lighter than her own eyes. He had a similar style of clothing to Loki's. Was he from Asgard too? Which god was he?

Tony went immediately to Erica's side and put his arm around her shoulders. The blond giant turned to Phil, while Natasha, Bruce and Steve sat around the table.

"Will she be perfectly safe?" he asked.

"Perfectly," Phil confirmed. "Loki won't be able to break out of that cage."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked before she could stop herself.

"Erica, you're gonna be fine," Tony told her.

"Erica, this is Thor. Thor, this is Erica, the girl you were told about," Phil said.

Tony gave Erica a nudge forward. Thor took Erica's tiny little hand in his and placed a firm kiss to her knuckles. His hold was tight but she guessed it was gentle for him.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I only wish we could have met in happier times," he said. His voice was very deep and powerful.

Erica smiled, unsure of how to reply. No one had ever greeted her with a kiss to the hand, like in old fashioned times. Her social skills had never been spectacular anyway seeing as she kept away from people most of her life.

"I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am for what Loki has done to you," Thor said.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself," Erica said.

"I can assure you that he will be brought to justice," the god promised.

"Thank you," was all she could say.

"She's about to go in," Phil said, looking down at one of the screens on the table.

Everyone gathered around. The screens showed Loki's cell. Erica's stomach began doing somersaults and her feet shuffled nervously. It felt like years since she'd seen him. Tony stood close to her, his arm around her middle. There were no microphones in Loki's cell, or if there were, they had been turned off. Erica squinted slightly and saw the figure of a small girl approach Loki's cell. The girl wore a hood and her face could not be seen.

Loki chuckled from inside his cage. So this is what they sent? A little girl to try and play on his humanity? It was not _his_ little girl; he could simply tell. They had not sent the strongest of their agents to interrogate him, even torture him; they had sent a child. He would have fun toying with her before sending her crying back to her mother. "So, is this the way SHIELD intends to wear me down? They send a useless mortal child. You will not find what doesn't exist," Loki sneered tauntingly.

The girl lowered her hood and looked up at him.

"Hello, Loki," said Harmony Lockehart.

**Oh yeah! She's back! I've been looking forward to this moment for ages!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Masks and Daggers

**Just so everyone knows, the events aren't going to be very accurate and parts and speeches might be borrowed from other people, so if something is out of place then it's probably intentional. With stuff between Tony and Erica, if you don't know already, they're meant to have this very strong bond.**

**And for those of you who love Thormony, there is a little something in the chapter for you :)**

He could hardly believe his eyes. How could it really be her? He had destroyed the Bifrost and left Asgard far behind. How could she be standing before him?

She had not changed, not in the slightest. She looked the same as she had when they had met. Her dark chestnut curls framed her feminine face and cascaded down her back, past her narrow shoulders. Her deep brown doe eyes held no anger or hatred in them as they perhaps should have, she only mirrored kindness and gentleness. And she was just as tiny as Loki had remembered.

Harmony felt a tug at her chest. She longed to run and embrace her old best friend, and wish that he'd never left. He did look different. His hair was longer and slicked back, his eyes were colder, crueller, and the same thing surrounded him in a dark aura. This was not the Loki she remembered.

"I should have guessed that you would be here," he chuckled. "After all, who better to appeal to my humanity than you? You did not arrive with Thor." It wasn't a question.

"No, I got here before him. He wasn't too happy about me coming alone but you know Thor," Harmony answered softly.

"Yes, arrogant, reckless and a brute. I remember more than I'd like to," Loki sneered.

His remark hurt but Harmony didn't show it. Nothing was hurting her more than having to witness what her beloved Loki had turned into.

"Do they think that because they send someone from my past to coax my compassion that I will cooperate and give everything they desire?"

"I'm not sure you have any compassion to be coaxed in the first place," the girl answered. "Either that or you've buried it so deep that you can't even remember what compassion is." Harmony moved to the control panel that operated Loki's cell. She quickly turned off the cameras so they had some privacy. She looked back to Loki, who seemed mildly surprised that she knew her way around the equipment so well. "I'm more involved with SHIELD than you'd first expect."

There was a pause of silence between them, and it made Harmony nervous. She felt like a trapped rabbit just waiting for the fox to pounce. Her gaze dropped to the floor for a second. She now found it hard to look him directly in the eye, and she wished her old best friend could be back.

Harmony sighed. "I'm not here for information about your plans. Could you even imagine me trying?" A slight smile turned the corners of her mouth.

Loki grinned slightly too. "You may not be seeking information but I'm sure you would pick it up if I let anything drop."

"Perhaps. You know me more than most people," Harmony shrugged. "No, the reason I came down was because I just had to see you, even if it's not really you."

"Your sentiment shall not win me over. You came because you hoped that I would see you and bend to your will, that my heart would soften at the sight of your face."

"I was hoping that this had never happened, but that's all. We both know it won't happen." Harmony went back to the control panel and pushed the button to open the door to Loki's cell.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"You won't try and escape," Harmony answered, walking towards the entrance. "If you wanted to escape I think you would have done it by now. You could smash through the glass and kill every human on this ship if you wanted to. You're waiting for something."

Harmony stepped into the cell, her heart racing but her exterior remained soft and calm. "Why did you leave us like that?" she whispered. "Do you know what I did? For so many days? I sat on the edge of the bridge hoping that by some miracle you'd come back. Nobody made you to leave."

"Nor was I wanted," Loki hissed with biting vehemence.

"You know full well that that was not true," it almost made Loki angry that she admitted no anger herself, if she felt any at all. "I never stopped loving you, when perhaps I should have."

Loki narrowed his eyes a little in a quizzical look, pushing her to expand further.

"You acted like a child who decided to make themselves a victim and seem like that the whole world was against them when that was not the case at all. I never pushed you away, I always loved you with all my heart and you were never going to lose me. It's almost pathetic," now there was venom in her voice.

Loki took a menacing stride forwards, and Harmony took a step back, her fear visible in her dark doe eyes. The god was furious. How dare _she_ call _him_ pathetic?

"Careful how you tread," he warned coldly. "I am not as soft as I once was."

"No," Harmony raised her chin defiantly. "You're not as strong as you once were."

With that she turned on her heels and marched out of the cell. Just as she passed through the door, she pulled something out of her pocket and threw it behind her so it landed not far from Loki's feet. She tapped on the controls and the door slid shut again, and without looking back, Harmony left Loki alone, her heart falling with her silent tears.

She walked quickly back to the bridge, composing herself and soon there was no trace of her breakdown. Everyone seemed almost surprised to see her return in one piece. She felt naked under their eyes as she joined Thor's side and gave him a small smile.

"Did he tell you anything?" Steve asked.

"No, I wasn't after information," Harmony replied. "But I know he's waiting for something. He wants to be here."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I opened the door and he didn't even show an interest in escaping," Harmony said.

"That was a very dangerous risk, Harmony," Thor told her, mildly scolding. "There would have been no way for you to protect yourself."

"Well, I'm fine. And besides, I don't think he'd attack me. We were friends," she informed the group. "Natasha should go down, see what she can get out of him. You're the best one for it."

Natasha gave her a nod which Harmony knew meant 'thank you'. Harmony looked at the girl she'd been told was Erica, and she gave her a sweet smile. Erica smiled back, comforted by the closeness of her friend Tony. Harmony wanted to talk to her. But that would have to wait for a moment.

"So, Thor, what's Loki's play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," Thor said.

"So he's building another portal," Bruce said. "That's why he took all those scientists."

"Loki has them under some kind of spell," Erica spoke up, unexpectedly. "I saw it in Agent Barton."

Erica felt very self-conscious for speaking out when she felt it was not really her place to. She just wanted to be of use.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"Like I said, I think he's waiting for something," Harmony responded. "Er, Erica could I talk to you?"

Erica looked taken aback, and somewhat nervous too. "Um, sure."

Harmony took Erica to Erica's room, where she'd been staying the last couple of days. She sat down on the cheap bed and waited for Erica to join her. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Harmony Lockehart."

"Erica Noble," Erica answered. "Are you from Asgard too? Are you human?"

"Yes and yes," she smiled.

"I thought only gods lived there," Erica tilted her head to the side.

"It's a long story but I'm from one of the nine human families granted sanctuary on Asgard for helping the gods centuries ago. I'm also Thor's lover. Now, if I tell you my side of the story would you be willing to tell me yours?" Harmony asked.

"Okay," Erica nodded.

"Loki wasn't always like he is now," Harmony began. "We were best friends. He was a good man. I had known him for most of my life and we were always close, even when I was a child and he was fully grown, and I loved him with all my heart and I think he loved me with all his, though we were never in love with each other. We were always there for each other and could talk to each other about things we could never tell anyone else.

"We were still so close when I fell in love with Thor and we were both so happy. But then Loki found out that he was adopted, seeing as before he believed himself to be Thor's brother and Odin's son, but it turns out that he is the son of the Frost Giant king, Laufey. Odin took him as a baby. It changed Loki completely. He stopped talking and avoided people, even me. Thor tried talking to him but it didn't work.

"And one night, I saw Loki leaving the palace so I followed him and confronted him. He said he realised why Thor was always favoured over him and that I was going to be taken away from him and how he couldn't be around to see that. I tried to stop him but he just vanished and I never heard of him again.

"He wanted something that was purely his and couldn't be taken away from him and also he wanted to get revenge on Thor. That's why I think he's trying to take over the Earth… and why he took you," Harmony said.

Erica, who had been looking into her lap, turned her gaze upwards to meet Harmony's. It had been hard to believe that Loki had once been a good man but she could not fault Harmony's story; she was unsure of the girl was even capable of lying.

"I want to redeem him, whatever he's done," Harmony added in a quiet voice.

"Does Loki want what you and Thor have?" she asked.

"I don't know. You need to tell me your side of the story," Harmony said.

Erica nodded, racking through all her memories, ordering everything chronologically. "Well, I was in the forest with a herd of horses (Harmony smiled) when Loki found me…" she told Harmony everything, things she wasn't sure she would tell anyone else, except perhaps Tony. She just seemed to trust Harmony completely; she knew Harmony wouldn't judge her or think badly of her.

Harmony had been a slave to her own lust before and knew that sometimes your mind was just overridden. She also knew the power of a god more than most. It hurt her to hear about Loki doing such terrible things, torturing, murdering, driving a girl to take her own life. It was not the Loki she had once known.

The girls then got talking about Erica joining the team. Erica had already said that she wanted to stay, but now she wanted more. She wanted to help as much as possible and be part of the team properly; she wanted to join SHIELD and follow in her father's footsteps, pick up where he left off. And now she had heard Loki's story, Erica felt another drive, one shared with Harmony.

Unlike Harmony, Erica wanted to get involved with the fighting. If there was a war coming, she wanted to fight in it, another part of continuing her father's work. When she brought that up, Harmony told her to go to Tony, telling her that he might have something for her. With a smile on her face, Harmony watched Erica leave to find Tony. Not a minute passed and Thor knocked on the door. "Harmony?"

"I'm here," she said, getting to her feet.

Thor opened the door and then closed it behind him, before taking Harmony in his arms. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, letting herself slump against him. "He's changed so much," she muttered sadly.

"I know, my love, I know," Thor hummed, stroking her hair with his huge hand.

"Do you think we'll ever get him back?"

"I truly wish I could say yes," the god said. "But he must be stopped, that is certain."

Harmony didn't answer. She closed her eyes, trying to stop any tears coming through, and her lips pressed together, like she was sealing the entrances in her body. Thor had held her many times like this before. His arms were one of the few places she felt comfort. Thor could tell she was trying to hold herself in; she often did. Picking her up to his level, he descended slowly to her lips, taking them in a tender kiss.

"This isn't the time," Harmony whispered half-heartedly, as she pulled away and looked down.

Thor's grip tightened around her, gently crushing her into his hard, armour clad body, and pressed a kiss to her jaw, just below her ear. "No. We must cherish the moments we have together."

His baritone voice rumbled through her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; his voice never failed to have this impact on her. Thor kissed slowly down Harmony's neck, his stubble grazing against her soft skin. Harmony gripped the giant until her knuckles turned white, tugging on his golden locks, her body arching into his.

"You make it sound like we may never see each other again," she whispered, afraid that it might be true.

"We cannot know the outcome of these events," Thor said. "There are many possibilities, especially concerning the both of us, you more than myself. I do not believe that Loki has banished you from his heart, not entirely, at least."

"I hope that you're right," she replied, bringing her head to its normal level.

Thor kissed her again, stepping towards the wall. Harmony jumped and gasped as her back touched the wall, unaware of how close they had been to it before, not expecting it. It made her glad to see Thor chuckle. There was so little genuine happiness around lately.

"Hush, my little flower," he muttered softly, the edge of a chuckle still remaining. He kissed her long and deep, and when she broke away for air, Thor lowered her to the ground, standing between the wall and his enormous body, blocking out most of the light in the room.

"You shall win Loki back," he said.

"What if I can't?" Harmony whispered.

"You can. Your heart is purer white than snow and one that can never be tainted, and one that shall cleanse his over time."

Harmony sighed. She wanted it to be true more than anything, though there was part of her that doubted Loki would ever be the man he once was.

Meanwhile, Erica found her way into Tony's temporary lab/workshop, having been directed there by Bruce. Curiosity flowed in her body with her blood, as well as eagerness for what he might have for her. She would tell him that she wanted to be a part of the team, if she was allowed, and to be as much help as possible. A long strand of honey hued hair fell in front of her face and she curled it back with mild annoyance. The door to Tony's workshop was made partly up of glass and Erica could see him inside, working on something.

She opened the door. Tony immediately looked up and beckoned her over, a gleeful spark in his warm brown eyes. Erica glanced past him and her eyes fell upon what resembled a humanoid metal suit. There were parts scattered all around and tons of equipment everywhere, as well as computers with blueprints and designs.

"I've got something for you," Tony grinned, a typical self-satisfied grin. "I know it doesn't look like much yet – I had to take apart one of the old versions and adapt it – but when it's finished, it'll be worth it." He stepped aside to show her the incomplete metal suit.

Erica let out a breathless, overwhelmed laugh. "It's – It's fantastic! Where's your suit?"

Tony pointed. "Right there."

At the end of the room, in a large glass case was his red and gold Iron Man suit, still as a statue but it seemed to be looking at Erica with so much intensity, and she half expected it to come to life with nobody inside it. Erica looked back to the suit Tony was constructing, then to his, and then to hers again. She could see the resemblance.

"That's what it'll look like when it's done, with a few alterations. Obviously the figure and height to suit you. I planned to make the face more feminine, more feline. It won't be as bulky as that," Tony explained. "You can choose your colours. I got light blue, dark blue, green, bronze, silver, purple, orange, gold – you can't have red cos that one's mine – but apart from that you can pick any two colours you like."

Erica thought for a moment, deciding which ones she liked and which ones would look good together. She did not want green (too Loki), she didn't want blue (stealing Steve's thunder a bit there), bronze seemed a little too dull and orange was too close to bronze and pretty close to red.

"Um, I think purple and silver," she decided.

"Then purple and silver it is. They'll look good on you," Tony said.

"When will it be finished?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as I'm not starting from scratch and if I work solid then not too long," he calculated.

"In time for Loki's army?" the girl tilted her head to the side slightly, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Tony's eyes sharpened and his posture straightened. Erica had more difficulty reading human body language and it took her a tad longer to work everything out.

"You can't be serious about that. You could get hurt, or even killed!" he cried.

"I don't think that would stop you," Erica retorted.

"Probably not," Tony admitted with a shrug. "But that's not the point! You're a kid and you have no idea how dangerous this whole thing is. Who knows if I'll even be done by then?"

"Then what's the point of you building me this suit?" she demanded, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," Tony threw his arms up and went back to working, but continued nonetheless. "Protection? Protection. For defending yourself. What with Loki doing… what he did to you, you gotta have some means of defending yourself and I managed to give Reindeer Games quite a blast in Stuttgart. Plus, it's fuckin' awesome!"

They both grinned. Erica glanced down at her feet and then back up to Tony. "You know I want to join SHIELD."

"Like your dad?" Tony guessed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And now since I haven't got a mum anymore, I haven't got much left. I could use the suit for that, I guess."

"I don't know," he said, as if he were weighing up the pros and cons of something. "I just don't really see SHIELD letting one of their agents have a suit, especially one of mine."

Erica couldn't see it either. It just didn't seem right.

"And I don't think I can see you being like Agent Romanoff, no offense," Tony said.

"None taken," Erica shrugged; he was right anyway.

"I mean, of course I understand why you would want to join but is it really what you want to do in the long run, or is it just because you want to avenge your father? SHIELD doesn't have to be your only option."

"What other options do I have?" Erica folded her arms.

Tony tore himself away from his work to stand directly face to face with her, well, kind of. Erica tilted her chin slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I wasn't going to ask yet, but I was going to ask you if you'd like to stay at Stark Tower for however long you wanted. You could do whatever you liked," he said.

"You've not even known me a week!" Erica gasped, but underneath she was mildly relieved and a part of her wanted to accept his offer already.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "So? That doesn't change the fact you need help."

"I'd be a burden," she protested.

Again, Tony wasn't having it. "Erica, you're one tiny teenage girl and the tower's pretty damn huge. I don't think you'd ever get in the way. I'd be happy to have you there. You could have a whole floor all to yourself. And I promise you can stay as long as you like."

Erica was unsure of what to say. She was taken aback. No human had ever acted like this towards her before, so open and willing to do something kind for her. Her heart warmed for Tony. He was doing so much for her and, as she'd pointed out, they had not even known one another for a week. He vowed to look after her, he was making her an Iron Man suit, he was giving her a place to stay.

"Is there anything I can do in return?" she asked, truly wanting to give something back.

"There's no need. I think you deserve to have something done for you," Tony smiled warmly.

**Who's noticed the little similarity between Loki and Tony in this chapter? Care to guess?**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Iron Maiden

**Warning: Erica kicks some serious bottom in this hehehehe.**

**No one reviewed the last chapter which was a shame :( I love hearing what people think of my stories and it'd be awesome if you could leave a quick review :)**

Erica tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat coated her forehead, whole droplets gliding down the side of her face, dampening her hair so it clung to her skin. Her eyes darted under their eyelids, though seeing more clearly than ever before.

_Erica slammed the door, as tears poured down her cheeks and her heart raced so much she thought it would kill her. Her back pressed firmly against the wood, her muscles loosening for a second as she momentarily slumped, and gained back a hint of her energy. Her lungs burned, her mind was racing. She was trapped, and she knew it._

_He was coming._

_And he was going to get her. _

_He always got her in the end._

_Lifting her head and shaking her hair out the way, Erica found she'd run straight into Loki's room in the manor back in England. Everything was just how she remembered it, and there was a reason why she was there too, but that she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember running either; everything began with her slamming the door, there was nothing before that. _

_Thinking she heard something outside, Erica turned herself around and pressed her ear against the door, listening keenly. Her palms lay flat against the wood as she held herself steady, and at the same time she did everything she could to soften her uneven breathing._

_"You've been a naughty little girl, Erica," a deep male voice said behind her._

_Erica's blood ran cold and her heart seized. With sharp, almost robotic movements, she turned her body ninety degrees and her head another ninety. Loki sat comfortably in his throne-like chair by the fire, his fingers interlocked across his lap, and he gave off his usual air of power and control. Erica gulped as she shook from head to toe. The dark god grinned and rose from the chair, his shadow dominating the entire room._

_"You think you can simply abandon me whenever you please, my girl? You forget whom you belong to," he said, slowly stepping closer to her._

_"I didn't abandon you," Erica squeaked. "I was taken from you." _

_"I am not speaking of that!" Loki snapped. "While I remain caged you fraternise with my enemy, with _our_ enemy."_

_Erica didn't know what to say. Guilt pooled in her stomach. She had been mixing with people at SHIELD. Loki let out a low humming sound as he closed in on her. The second his body touched hers, Erica let out a quiet whimper and pressed herself as far into the wooden door as physically possible._

_"Did you think you were safe? Did you think that now I had let myself be put in that useless cage you can forget all about me and hide behind your beloved Iron Man?" he growled, his head lowered, his warm breath tickling her ear._

_"How do you know about that?" Erica whispered, realising her own mistake moments later. "This is just a dream."_

_"You are not wrong, my sweet girl, but this is far more real than any dream," he murmured. "This very minute, I am conscious in the cage but I am inside your head, where I can read your thoughts, access your memories. If I were to scar you here, it would still be there when you awoke. You have no idea how far my power extends."_

_"I don't believe you," Erica stuttered, shaking her head as she tried to convince herself more than Loki._

_Loki chuckled, then pulled away for a second before pouncing even further and the skin of their cheeks brushed against each other._

_"It is rather ironic that you choose you accuse me of lying when I am telling the brute truth. Why do you not visit me in the cage in the morning?"_

_Erica said nothing, her only focus on trying to control her petrified body while she listened._

_"You plan to join the fight against me?" Loki sounded hurt; Erica knew full well it was not real. "I can tell you that will not work well for you, my sweet. You may think that you can flee and fight for your worthless world but in the end, you shall be where you belong, where you always have belonged."_

_"If you can read my mind right now then you'll know how much I wanted to see you and how much I wanted to be with you," she whispered in a trembling voice._

_"Yes, I did see that," Loki purred. "Hmm, and it has been far too long since I last enjoyed you, my sweet little plaything. I might save your punishment for another time."_

_With that Loki kissed the side of Erica's neck, slow and lustful, as if he were hungry for something. His breath was low and heavy, and unintentionally sexy to her ears. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head back in well trained obedience. The god ground himself into her with a soft growling moan, his head rose to its normal height, towering above her. Erica could feel his hardness against the furthest of her lower abdomen, just a little above her groin._

Never had a sex dream before_, Erica thought casually to herself. But this was more than a dream, if what Loki said was true._

_Suddenly, Erica's vision began to darken. The room around her blurred and everything became a haze, a dream inside another dream. Loki sighed. "It seems you're waking up, my girl."_

_Erica shook her head quickly, trying to keep herself within the realm of unconsciousness. She wanted to stay with Loki, she wanted to love him and be loved, but then Loki pulled away from her, his hands gliding against her sides as he drew back. Erica looked at him with pleading eyes, through the darkness surrounding her sight, hoping that he would come back to her. But instead, Loki reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bundle and held it out to her. "Tell dear Harmony that it is not polite to return birthday gifts." Loki placed the bundle into Erica's hands without waiting for an answer from her._

_Erica's fingers curled around the small package, feeling an odd shape underneath and she wondered what on earth it could be. But at the same time, her sight was growing darker still and there was nothing she could do to stop it; waking was inevitable. In a last attempt, she screwed her eyes shut and shook her head again but it didn't do any good._

_"It would please me if you make good on our arrangement," Loki said. "I shall be waiting for you."_

Erica's eyes flew open. Her body reacted without her consent, bolting upright, and sweat began trickling down her red face, her heart hammering in her rib cage. The girl calmed her breathing and wiped her brow with her forearm. She lifted her hands to run her eyes only to find the same bundle Loki had given her in her hand. She was too shocked to gasp.

She hadn't entirely believed him but he had been telling the 'brute truth' as he had put it. By now, her breathing and heart were at a more regular rate and, too curious to contain herself, Erica unravelled the cloth a little bit. What met her eyes was the hilt of a dagger, and it was beautiful too, extremely well designed and crafted. She covered it back up and put it down on the small table by her bed; she would give it to Harmony when she saw her, just as Loki had instructed.

Erica prepared herself for the day, purposefully choosing clothes that were the most practical. They were quite tight so would not snag on anything should she have to run or manoeuvre quickly, and they were light weighted for similar reasons. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, just the way she liked it.

Erica looked down at the dagger and decided she would return it to Harmony before going to see Loki. Her stomach complained but she hadn't time for that. With the dagger in her hand at her side, she set off in search of her friend. Harmony was in the first place Erica looked, on the bridge, looking over all the pilots of the Helicarrier. She was by herself, which would make things easier for Erica. Erica didn't have to announce herself; Harmony turned her head when Erica was still quite a distance away and smiled at her.

"Hey," the dark eyed girl said softly.

"Hey," Erica replied, joining her side. She wasn't sure if she should tell Harmony the whole truth. She trusted Harmony more than anyone and knew she would not judge her but what if Loki did not want her to reveal the whole truth? "I, er, have something for you."

A curious look passed Harmony's face, her body angled towards Erica's as she leant against the metal barrier. Erica lifted her hand and offered her the concealed dagger. Harmony took it gently from her, grasping it with her dainty little fingers. Erica fought the urge to meet one of Loki's requests; she couldn't say that to Harmony, not with the look that had just marred her face. Harmony looked up to Erica, though she did not seem angry as Erica would have thought.

"Where did you get this?" she sounded almost afraid.

"Loki gave it to me," Erica muttered.

"When? He's been under surveillance ever since he got here."

"It happened… in a dream… that I had last night," she slowly admitted. Erica knew Harmony would believe her. "And he's asked me to go and see him. I need to know how to turn off the cameras."

"Don't go," Harmony said. "He's got inside your head and got control over you. You feel like you need him, don't you?"

Erica did nothing. Harmony knew the answer.

"It's not uncommon for a captive to feel attachment towards their captor. It's a survival instinct. If your life or well-being is in the hands of another, why would you try to detach yourself from them, if they were the one who could decide your fate? Loki is a master of deception and manipulation," Harmony said.

"You think I haven't worked that out?" Erica laughed humourlessly.

"You read stories or see films or hear people claim that if they were captured they would act completely fearlessly, and unrealistically. If they were in that situation in real life, they would behave differently. It's stupid to be fearless," Harmony said.

"I think the same thing," Erica agreed. "Is Thor fearless?"

Harmony laughed gently. "Yes, he is. But I think he's a slight exception given he's a god and practically invincible."

"Fair enough," Erica shrugged with a light smile of her own. "If you don't mind my asking, what's the story of the dagger and all?"

"Oh, Loki gave it to me as a present on my sixteenth birthday. I absolutely loved it. I gave it back so it might remind him of the old times but it's obvious he doesn't care," Harmony sighed sadly and put the dagger in her pocket. "But don't go to him."

"I have to," Erica said.

"No, you don't." Her voice was so soft, too soft.

"He's not the same Loki you used to know. I think he's changed quite drastically," Erica rose her voice in frustration. "If I don't go you don't know what he'll do to me when he gets me. And don't try and tell me that I'll be kept away from him because that won't stop him, we both know that."

Harmony dropped her head and looked away. "No, you're right. You go and I'll sort out the cameras. Go."

For a second, Erica looked at her, her mouth slightly open as she had been expecting a retort back but Harmony had just agreed with her. That wasn't meant to happen in an argument. Erica nodded once before turning on her heels and walking briskly to Loki's cage.

As she got closer and closer, Erica made herself quieter so as not arouse attention. Her steps were light as a ballerina's by the time she reached the door. She peeped around the side and saw Loki had his back to her, and he made no signs to acknowledge her arrival. She stepped closer, her body slightly hunched, still thinking she had gone unnoticed by the god.

"Still not quite silent enough to fool me, my girl."

Until that.

Erica straightened her posture and Loki turned around with a dark smile on his face. "I knew you would not disappoint me. Come closer." He emphasized with the beckoning of his finger.

Like a well-trained dog, Erica obeyed. Loki inhaled deeply.

"I can practically smell the fear on you. Do you not trust this cage to keep me at bay?" he said.

"No," Erica whispered. "But even if it was, I don't think it'd be the reason you're still here."

Loki laughed, looking to the side before piercing her with his gaze. "I take it you've spoken to Harmony then. She said the same thing, did she not?"

"Why did you want me to come here?" she asked.

"Is it a crime to want to see the one I desire… the one I love?" Loki said, calm and content. He took a couple of steps closer to her, his dark emerald eyes holding her prey.

"You don't love me," Erica spoke in a small voice.

"Oh, but I do, my girl," he told her, close enough that he could murmur. "You are mine and I love you."

"No, you don't," she said through gritted teeth.

"I have lived for centuries, my darling girl, and I have experienced love many a time in those years. And I know that I love you." His voice was wrong. It was not soft and tender as it should have been for telling someone such a thing. His voice was soft, granted, but it was dark and almost in a gentle growl. A part of Loki wished to shatter the glass between them, sweep the maiden off her feet like in the fairy tales, and remind her whom it was she belonged to and teach her that he loved her, much unlike the fairy tales. But he could afford to jeopardise his plans for her. He would have to be patient and teach her another time. "Tell me, do you love me?" he asked.

Erica blinked, suddenly finding herself free from his eyes, her mind became muddled and her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to break through the maze of confusion in her head. Did she love him, or did she just think she loved him, or neither of those? Furthermore, what would she class as love? "I don't know," she whispered.

Loki barred his teeth in a wicked smile, his eyes glinted with cruel mirth, he almost looked playful. "You are still so young, Erica, so innocent and naive. You have so much to learn but I will teach you and guide you. You shall soon realise that you love me, and only me."

"I wouldn't call cruelty and pain love," Erica said, her voice only just above a whisper, lacking certainty as well as volume.

"You think I have mistreated you?" Loki chuckled darkly. "Oh, you have no idea, my sweet girl, no idea what I am capable of. I have been kind and merciful to you and any punishment that you endured you brought upon yourself. I have told you time and time again that obedience will earn my mercy but you chose to test me… time and time again."

Erica took a step back, she had no intention to become tangled in his web of lies and games. Seeing Tony would take her mind off things, she could go and check on her suit and she could always talk to Tony. "I should go," she said, her hands clenched uncomfortably at her sides.

"Go on then," Loki grinned, the glint in his eyes unnerving her almost to the point of trembling. Erica turned and departed quickly, not daring to look back, in fear that once she did she would never be able to turn away again. Mixed signals and messages flowed through her blood. She just had to get away from him.

Tony was in his own workshop when Erica found him, and as usual, he was hard at work, but of course he stopped when he heard her come in. As he moved to the side, Erica was able to see her near complete suit, and her breath was taken away at the magnificent sight. It was purple and silver as she had requested. And as Tony had said, it had a more feminine shape and was less bulky than his, the eyes were curved like a cat's and had an added effect of eyeliner curling elegantly to the sides. It was perfect.

Erica looked at Tony. "You look exhausted. How long have you been working on this?"

"You sound concerned," Tony joked lightly. He did look shattered. "Let's see, I've been down here… twenty…twenty three hours."

"So you haven't left this room since I saw you yesterday?" Her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Nope," Tony seemed almost proud. "I had work to do, and it was worth it." He gestured for her to come and take a closer look.

Erica approached the metal suit. It stood a couple of inches taller than her, most likely to make her seem a little more intimidating when she was inside it. From what she could tell, it would fit her practically perfectly. The face, feline and still, stared at her, right down into her soul, as if it were an independent being, not an empty case. A part of her expected it to come to life. The polished silver and purple coloured metal shone beautifully in the light, almost as smooth and perfect as a mirror, and in the centre of the chest was a bright triangular block of light.

"Sir, I report that I am now fully uploaded into Miss Noble's suit," said a metallic voice that shared its accent with Erica.

Erica startled at the unexpected sound. "It's only JARVIS," Tony reassured her and then explained JARVIS to her. "I uploaded him into your suit. He can be very useful and he'll help you with anything. Now, for your name."

"My name?" Erica questioned.

"Yeah. You know I'm 'Iron Man'. What do you wanna be?" Tony asked.

Erica thought and considered. Iron Woman didn't have a ring to it; it didn't have the right beat. Iron Girl had the right beat but it sounded stupid. But the third name that came to her mind was perfect.

"Iron Maiden," she decided.

"Iron Maiden," Tony repeated. "I like it. It's got a good feel to it. Iron Maiden it is. You wanna try it on?"

Erica's eyes lit up like those of a young child. "Can I really?"

"Yeah, of course you can," Tony grinned. "JARVIS just double check everything is ready."

"The suit is ready and waiting, sir," JARVIS replied.

"Right, Erica, you just stand here like this," Tony said, getting her into the desired standing position for getting the suit on. "And stay completely still."

Butterflies fluttered around in Erica's belly but she couldn't keep the silly grin off her face. She didn't know why she was nervous; she knew she would be fine, Tony would never let anything happen to her. Her mouth spread even wider as the suit began folding around her, encasing her and transforming her into Iron Maiden. For a split second it was pitch black but then the vision was activated. Erica had been worried that her sight would be limited because of the narrow slits of the eyes but in fact, her vision was as perfect as it could ever be. There were scanners, power levels, all sorts of things (and basically everything the Iron Man suit contained).

Erica looked slowly from side to side, finding that the suit was surprisingly light. Her finger curled and uncurled with ease, and she lifted her head to look at Tony.

"You okay in there, Erica?" he asked. "Can you hear and see?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she answered.

"Systems are uploaded and ready, Miss Noble," JARVIS told her.

Erica smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, both Tony and Erica were soaring like birds through the air around the Helicarrier. Erica had picked up controlling the suit very quickly. She had never felt more free in her entire life. Nothing could stop her there; no one could bring her down. Tony noted how she'd adopted a very elegant way of flying, a way that suited her very well. Her toes were pointed like a ballerina's while her arms pointed out like butterfly's wings.

The two were able to keep in contact while they flew and Tony could give her any help if she needed it. Erica rolled and spun a few times, her arms extended out at her sides, and as Tony watched her, he saw a bit of himself in her. He grinned widely. "You're doing great, kid," he said, and his reply was a burst of joyful laughter. "I'm gonna teach you how to use the weapons."

"There are weapons in this?" Erica asked, inquiring about her suit specifically rather than in general.

"Yeah, of course you have weapons." Erica could imagine Tony rolling his eyes as he said this. "You got repulsor rays that you shoot out of your hand. Like this." Tony flew alongside her, raised his arm and demonstrated for her. A ray of pale yellow light erupted from the lit circle in the centre of his palm and shot through the empty air. Erica nodded inside her suit and at the same time JARVIS brought up the military screen for her, and she muttered a quick 'thank you' to him. Tony went on to teach her about the rest of the weapons her suit possessed and a little about how to use them; he didn't have time to finish.

On the other side of the Helicarrier, a ship had approached and suddenly one of the four turbines keeping the craft airborne was blasted into smithereens. The bellowing blast scared Erica out of her wits. She jerked away, terrified, but then steadied herself and looked closely. "What the hell was that?" she cried.

Tony flew ahead. "Looks like Reindeer Games wants to get a lift out of here."

Erica caught up with him, assuming an upright position to remain stationary. "What do we do?"

"Get back inside, see what needs doing. You have to promise me you'll stay away from Loki," his voice was serious, and almost pleading.

Erica nodded and promised. "I will."

The two flew back inside, and hurried to the bridge. Tony was instantly ordered by Fury outside to help Steve get the rotor going again. The second Tony disappeared, the flight deck was showered with bullets. Erica had no idea if she was safe from bullets, but that did not stop her from leaping at the Director and taking him to the floor, shielding him from fire in doing so, and to her utmost relief, the suit was bullet proof. She rolled off Fury and he immediately fired three shots from his hand gun. "Noble, get outside and kick as many asses as you can!" he yelled over the gunshots.

"Yes, sir," Erica shouted. "JARVIS, you have to help me here." She ran towards the entrance she and Tony had come through just before and flew out into the air.

"My scans report hostiles on the eastern side of the Helicarrier," the AI told her.

Erica flew at full speed to the East, as JARVIS had said. The enemy ship was in plain sight. She raised her arm to attack… and then stopped.

She might kill someone.

Sure they were the bad guys, but she wasn't sure she could do it, her morals were suddenly too strong. She didn't like humans much in general but she didn't want to kill them. And they were also her fall. Three soldiers under Loki's control opened fire at the hovering, vulnerable Iron Maiden. A gasp of shock flew from her mouth as she instinctively raised her arm in defence and jerked her head away. Quickly regaining control of herself, Erica slanted her body and flew out of the way, using her quickly learned flying skills to dodge as many bullets as she could. "Ma'am, your weapons are ready and waiting," JARVIS prompted her, and Erica translated it into 'blast them you coward' in her head.

What the hell, they were trying to kill her. They were enemies to the herd, they had to be fought off. Shutting her morals out of her mind, Erica raised her hand and shot out of her palm. One of the men was hit directly and thrown back but the other two managed to jump out of the way in time, and subconsciously, she was glad. Pushing on, she did the same thing again, this time flying a little closer so her aim was more accurate, and both other men where hit, left unconscious or dead. She chose to leave the enemy ship alone and turned back to the Helicarrier.

"JARVIS, can you locate more hostiles for me?" she asked, starting a perimeter around the enormous ship.

"Right away, ma'am," he replied. As soon as he located them, JARIVS told Erica where to go. On her way she passed the flight deck and caught many people's eyes as they wondered who she was. Harmony and Fury were at the very front, both looking intently. Erica raised her mask, revealing her identity and Harmony smiled when she realised who it was.

Suddenly from behind them, half a dozen, maybe more, men burst through the doors, firing at the people around. Harmony screamed and Fury pulled her down as a bullet skimmed her by a few centimetres. Without a moment's thought, Erica smashed head first through the window and straight for the closest man. She tackled him effortlessly to the ground, the suit probably giving him a few bruises, and he was left unconscious from bashing his head. She shot at the next hostile she saw, giving him quite a blast, and at the same time, Fury and his second in command Agent Maria Hill opened fire. Erica suddenly realised Harmony was unprotected. She flew to the front of the flight deck where the dark haired girl was. She took Harmony's hand and pushed her behind her, holding her hand up, ready to attack again. Harmony gripped Erica's hand tightly. "It's very impressive," she half yelled over all the noise.

"It is, isn't it," Erica replied, another jet of light leaving her palm. "Tony finished it this morning. Where's Thor?"

"He's fighting the Hulk," Harmony told her.

"The what?" Erica cried.

"It's Dr Banner. When he gets angry," Harmony paused to duck from some shrapnel, "he turns into the Hulk, an enormous green rage monster, as Tony puts it."

"Fuck," Erica muttered. "Will Thor be all right?"

"Yeah, I know he'll be fine. He can take care of himself," Harmony shouted over a gunshot, though she was still worried about Thor even though she knew more than most what he was capable of.

Fury looked back over his shoulder, "Noble, get back out there! We've got it in here!"

"Sir," Erica called back, and turned to Harmony. "Be careful."

"You too," the chestnut haired girl returned.

Erica marched to the window she'd smashed through and took off into the air. She continued to help take down the enemy, protecting Steve and Tony while they got the rotor going again. When they were in no more need of her help, she flew her perimeter around the ship, looking out for any more hostiles. Erica was on her third circle when she saw Loki's cage drop from the bottom of the ship, plummeting to the earth below, and she immediately soared after it. Loki may still be in there and she couldn't let him die.

But then, something struck her and suddenly she could no longer fly. Now in free fall, Erica looked back and saw the enemy ship, and guessed they had got her. Her heart and mind were racing. What did she do? Was there anything she could do? "JARVIS! What do I do?!" she yelled.

"I am putting all emergency power into the thrusters," the AI replied.

Nothing happened.

Erica screamed again.

She just kept falling.

**Dun dun duuuhhhhh...**


	13. Chapter 13: Unforgotten

It turned out to be Thor who was in the cage, not Loki. As he fell, he saw a metal suit like Stark's and he knew he couldn't let them die, not if they were with the Metal Man. Kicking off the side of one of the glass walls, Thor smashed through the other side and snatched the metal being in his arms, realising it was a female. Did Stark have a female companion?

Thor held the metal woman close as they crash landed in a field of flowers, and dirt was sent flying everywhere. Thor ensured that he took the roughest part of the landing. He finally ground to a halt with the metal woman sprawled on top of him. She lifted her head and rolled off him, and he could hear her panting under her mask. It was also then that he took in how rather small she was, and she'd be even smaller without the added bulk of the armour.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked.

The Metal Woman lifted her mask. "Yes," Erica replied. "Thanks you for that."

"Erica?" the god's eyebrows raised in surprise.

She nodded. "Uh huh. What happened up there? I was outside with Tony and we just saw the turbine explode."

Thor got to his feet and then helped her up as well. "Loki has escaped. Phil Coulson… is dead."

Grief horribly painted Erica's face and small tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "Did Loki kill him?" she whispered.

Thor nodded sadly. "He was trying to divert Loki, but Loki had far more powers at his disposal. There was nothing I could do to save him."

"Don't blame yourself," Erica said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I am unhurt, and thank you for your concern," Thor answered. "Is Harmony safe?"

"Yeah, she's with Director Fury. How are we going to get back up there?"

"I will fly us there. The battle is coming and we must be ready. But first, there is something I must do, and you may wish to step back," Thor advised, and Erica took it. Thor raised him hammer, Mjolnir high above his head and the sky darkened, thunder rumbled and lightning spiked. Erica backed away further as dirt, dark mist and lightning swirled around the god. And as if out of nowhere, his bare, muscular arms were coated in armour like a second skin. Erica closed her eyes to avoid getting flying little bits of dirt in them, and when she opened them again, Thor stood before her, wearing his full armour and red billowing cape. He looked magnificent, a true warrior and true god. Harmony was a very lucky girl.

"Wow," Erica breathed, impressed beyond reason. "I bet you get a lot of girls checking you out."

Thor chuckled. "I can see Stark in you. Are you family?"

"Oh, no we're not," Erica replied. "But am going to live with him when this is all over."

Thor noticed how she seemed happy by this, but he could not help but ask, "What of your true family?"

"My father died three years ago, working for SHIELD and my mother lost her memory so I can't go home," she told him.

"Forgive me, I did not know," Thor apologized gently.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Erica said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Should we go?"

The god nodded and wrapped an arm securely around her middle as he held Mjolnir above his head. They lifted off the ground with amazing speed. Erica trusted him completely to keep her safe as they ascended higher and higher in the sky. The Helicarrier was in sight and soon, Thor and Erica landed on the runways and quickly headed back inside.

Everyone was on the bridge (aside from Bruce), sat or standing around the stable, obviously in a meeting. Erica heard her name as she entered and was instantly seen. "Erica!" Tony cried, rushing over to her and enveloping her in a crushing hug. "We thought you'd been killed. What happened to you?"

While he ranted on, Harmony darted past him to her beloved god and embraced him tightly around his waist.

"I got hit, my thrusters stopped working. Thor saved my life," Erica said.

Tony looked at him over Erica's shoulder. "Thank you," he said seriously, with no nicknames or jokes.

Thor nodded proudly back and smiled warmly at Erica.

"I heard about Phil," Erica said glumly. She didn't know what else to say.

"We can mourn him when the Earth is safe," said Fury. "But for now, we move forward and-,"

"And avenge him," Erica cut in.

"Erica's right," Harmony said. "Phil died trying to protect us and believing that this team would save the earth, and I don't think he should have died in vain. After all, this is the Avengers Initiative." There was a pause.

"I think Harmony and Erica are right," Steve agreed.

"Yeah, I'm with them," said Clint Barton.

Erica's head jerked towards him. "How did you get here? I thought you were under Loki's spell."

"I was," Clint said. "But Natasha got me back."

"How?"

Clint sighed and smiled slightly. "She hit me really hard in the head."

"Stark, take Erica back to Stark Tower. She'll need her suit repaired and while you're there, see if you can destroy the portal Loki's building, though I doubt you will be able to," Fury said.

Tony nodded, answering flatly, "Done."

The moment Erica and Tony got to Stark Tower in New York, Erica was taken out of her Iron Maiden suit and Tony went straight to fixing it. He left Erica with no instructions, and she remembered Fury ordering Tony to try and take out the portal Loki had been building before the invasion even began. She didn't know when or how but SHIELD knew or had worked out where Loki had put this portal, and it was on top of Stark Tower. Erica knew she wouldn't be able to destroy it, especially without her suit, but she decided to venture for a look anyway. Though she never got there.

"Erica," came Tony's voice. Erica looked around and saw Tony walking towards her, dressed in his armour, mask up. He opened his mouth but was suddenly cut off by a tremor that seemed to shake the whole of New York. He looked upwards. "Shit," he cursed. "It looks like it's starting already. Your suit will be ready again in about thirty minutes. You must promise me you'll stay here until then. When it is, call me and I'll come and get you. Use this," Tony held out a metal band with a red light. "Activate this and the suit will come to you. The light will flash when the suit's ready to be deployed. And if anyone comes in here then use this." He held out a machine gun in his other armoured hand.

Erica took both objects, clipping the band around her wrist and swinging the gun over her should by its strap. "Be careful," she whispered.

"I'm not usually careful but I suppose I could be today for you," Tony smiled sadly. Erica embraced him quickly, kissing his cheek. "Look after yourself, kid."

Erica pulled away and watched Tony leave. She ran to the window and her blood turned cold. The invasion really had begun. The Chitauri were here and they had started their reign of destruction. Images of fire and death flashed through her mind, the sound of people screaming in terror rang through her ears. This was what Loki had brought upon her world.

Erica knew she had to be strong, or try her best to be. Her deviant feelings for Loki could not stop her from protecting her world, not today. If by slim chance she saw him, now would be her chance for revenge. She forced herself not to think about what could happen though if he got hold of her again. It would be a punishment like no other, probably one that would kill her.

She watched helplessly, like someone watching a movie, unable to do anything or change the events. Several buildings were already up in flames, the place was teeming with Chitauri like flies, except flies with guns and ships. Erica wasn't sure how much of the thirty minutes passed as she watched.

"Glorious, isn't it?"

Erica's blood was surely ice now. The machine gun, which lay idle at her chest, was gripped tightly by trembling fingers but she felt no safer. Her feet were rooted to the spot. She was trapped. Her eyes flickered to the metal band on her wrist. The light wasn't flashing; her suit still wasn't ready.

"Soon the Earth shall fall to my feet and you shall be by my side forever more. How does that sound, my sweet girl?" He was coming closer, stalking her from behind. "I have missed you, Erica, more than you will know. But now, you shall never be apart from me again." Erica let out the quietest breath possible, her finger ghosting the trigger. "I think you should put that weapon down, my sweet. It does not suit you to be armed in such a way. Someone could get hurt," he continued in a deep voice like silk.

And with those words, Erica spun with blinding speed and opened fire at the god. He was dressed in his full armours, golden horns, green cape and all. But despite having his armour to protect him, the bullets bounced off his exposed skin, barely even having an impact on him at all. He took a single step closer, a dark glint in his emerald eyes and Erica ceased fire but did not lower the gun.

Loki waved his forefinger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that was very naughty, Erica. I would put that down if I were you."

"Don't come any closer," she growled, though she trembled in fear.

Loki chuckled as he advanced closer still, ignoring her pathetic warning. He lashed out and gripped the gun with his fingers, and Erica flinched at his unpredicted advance. His hand constricted and he effortlessly crushed the metal before ripping the deformed gun away from the girl and tossing it to the side. Erica tried to step back but Loki was faster, seizing her in his arms and trapping her against his hard chest. She whimpered and struggled, though completely in vain, they both knew it.

"What's this?" Loki asked playfully. "Resistance? I thought I had taught you better than this."

"Let me go!" Erica yelled through gritted teeth, her efforts not stilled yet. "Let me go!"

Fisting her shirt, Loki threw her to the floor at his feet and placed his heavy foot down on her stomach. "I do not like it when others interfere with what's mine. Perhaps I shall search for Stark after I am finished with you."

"No, you leave him alone!" Erica lashed out like a wild animal, clawing at his leg.

"And do you plan to stop me, my girl, my weak, fragile, defenceless little girl?" he hissed harshly down at her.

Erica turned her head. That damned light was still not flashing! She had to get through this, she couldn't give in. Perhaps if she could stall him.

"Thor will kill you, if he beats Tony to it," she threatened through her fear.

"I do not think I have Thor to worry about. He was disposed of."

Erica laughed breathlessly. In return, Loki pressed down a little harder, pleased when she winced beneath him. "Do you think I jest?"

"He survived," Erica managed a smile. "And he's coming. But like I said he'll have to beat Tony to you."

Glee and arrogance gone, Loki hauled Erica to her feet, and for the first time she saw the hint of worry in his eyes. Loki knew she was telling the truth; it was impossible for her to fool him with a lie. Erica felt the smallest of smirks creeping onto her lips, despite knowing he still held the power between them.

"You think Thor will be able to stop me?" Loki grinned down at her.

"It's not just Thor. There's a whole group of us," Erica retorted.

"You speak as if you are part of this…group," he teased.

"And what if I am?" Erica's eyes flickered for a spilt second to the band on her wrist. No light.

Raising a large hand, Erica thought Loki was going to hit her, but instead he ran that hand down the side of her face in a gentle, almost loving touch. "Your place is not among the fallen; it is with me. Do not make the mistake of turning against me, for it will only make things worse for you. I do not want to harm you any more than I must, my sweet."

Erica relaxed her body, ignoring all her inbuilt obedience and trained feelings towards Loki, and she spoke to him a soft voice. "Why did you murder Phil Coulson?"

"It was a necessary sacrifice. He was just a mortal in my way," Loki said in a low voice. "Do not feel so betrayed, my little plaything." He pulled her against him again, his arms forming an unbreakable cage around her petite frame, and he lowered his head down to hers, whispering in order, "Kiss me."

Caught in the moment, Erica did kiss him, her hands resting on his shoulders while his arms tightened even more around her. His lips moved, slowly at first, against hers, his touch rather soft and caring, as if he were holding himself back. Erica's eyes fluttered shut, losing herself to his touch. Loki pulled away and trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck. She glanced to the metal band.

The light was flashing. Iron Maiden was ready.

All Erica had to do now was get away from Loki so she could suit up. She pulled away gently. "Let go," she whispered.

"What is it?" Loki asked huskily. He was reluctant to let her go.

"I should deactivate JARVIS," she answered very quietly. "Or Tony will find out what I did."

"Oh, no," Loki grinned. "I want him to see what you do. I want him to see your betrayal."

"But JARVIS could bring Tony here, and possibly the others. It would ruin everything," she pushed on, hoping he would take the bait. She purposefully tried not to sound pleading or that would give her away too easily; she spoke more like she passing top secret information on.

Loki sighed. "Oh, very well. But I have a far more interesting way of 'deactivating JARIVS'. And possibly a few other things too." He released Erica and went to get his sceptre, which lay idle against the wall, moving elegantly. Erica took her chance and bolted, slamming her palm down on the red button, her heart racing in her ears. Loki gripped his sceptre and fired after her. The ball of blue only just missed her as she disappeared.

Erica could hear her suit coming; she would meet it half way. Panting, she stopped in a corridor. She could hear Loki coming, and looked to and from both directions. When her suit came, it was in a pack almost but it unfolded as it reached her and lined up with her body before encasing her. Her vision and scanners were all ready and waiting, as was JARVIS. "Systems online and ready, ma'am."

Loki was at the end of the corridor by now. He would not deny that he was taken aback by what he saw. There was his little Erica in one of Stark's suits. She would not be able to kill him but now she had a chance against him. Erica turned abruptly, firing from her palms, striking Loki in the chest, and god, it felt good. The god was thrown backwards by the blast, and Erica did not give him time to get up before firing again. Her mind went back to all the dark times, to Miranda, Claudia, Ashley, Cassandra, and Jade. Oh, Jade.

Anger and vengeance bubbled in her blood. She would make him pay. She would make them even. Wash away the bad blood with more bad blood.

Breaking into flight with fierce aggression, Erica flew at Loki, at the same time firing from her hands so he was down when she reached him. However, she wasn't going to win against him that easily. Loki grabbed hold of her and threw her back into the room she had just fled from, overlooking the destruction of New York. Erica rolled a few times but she was mostly unhurt. That was new.

"A daring attempt, my darling girl," Loki breathed as he walked over to her. "I didn't think you would have it in you. What are you called then?"

Erica got to her feet, standing bold, pushing bravely through her fear. "I am Iron Maiden," she declared, and then shot at him with all her fire power. Loki was sent flying back, his body left indents in the stone floor as he crashed to the ground. "Do you still remember them?" Fire. "The girls whose lives you ruined?" Fire. "Do you remember their tears and their pain?" Fire. "I hope the pain you receive is a thousand times worse and I hope they haunt your dreams until you die." Fire.

Loki groaned as he got back to his feet, staring furiously at Iron Maiden.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I can't hate you too," through the robotic element in her voice, he could hear the raw emotion that it drowned in. Under those feline eyes, Erica was crying.

She didn't shoot at him again; she turned around and flew into the sky, smashing through one of Tony's windows. Loki watched after her, feeling something stir deep in his heart, something he'd not felt properly in a long time.

Emotion.

Erica rang Tony as soon as she was a distance away from Stark Tower. She fired straight ahead, taking down any Chitauri that got in the way. Her scans warned her of any attacks from where she could not see, and she avoided them all.

"Erica?" Tony said.

"Tony," she answered. JARVIS quickly interrupted. "I am linking your speaker to the rest of the Avengers. You may communicate with them whenever you wish."

"Thanks you," Erica said. "Loki found me, Tony."

"Are you okay? Did the bastard hurt you?" Tony nearly yelled, and Erica winced slightly in her helmet.

"How did you get away?" Erica heard Steve's voice.

Erica let herself smirk under her mask. "I kicked his arse." She shot two more Chitauri soldiers while looking for the team.

"Nice one, kid," Clint Barton said. "Though I hope you left some for us to kick."

"He's all right," Erica answered with a soft laugh. "Tell me where you need me," she said to no one in particular.

"Erica, I want you to help Stark," Steve instructed. "Call out any patterns and strays if you can. Help Stark keep a perimeter of three blocks. If any go beyond that, you turn them back or you turn them to ash. And blast as many of the bastards as you can."

"Will do," she confirmed. Erica's battle began.

She did precisely as Steve had asked. She gave into instinct and just fought, using JARIVS and the aid of the other Avengers to do the essential job of protecting the Earth. She saved Natasha and Tony's bacon a few times; and had her own saved by Thor.

Erica lost count of how many Chitauri soldiers she killed, but she knew she'd brought down at least twelve of their mini ships, using all the weapons at her disposal. She saw the Hulk for the first time. She actually paused for a second just to watch him, seeing that he was pretty much invincible.

Behind her, something enormous rumbled. Erica turned. "Oh, shit."

Coming straight for her was one of the Chitauri's _much _larger ships that seemed to be alive, resembling something like a metal worm… but with huge jaws. Erica fled at top speed, unsure of how to fight that thing. She pretty much worked out that her repulsor rays would be utterly useless, or any of her weapons for that matter. "Guys! Can I have some help please?"

"Hang on," answered Natasha. "Thor's on his way, and the Hulk is heading in your direction."

The creature snapped its teeth behind her, too close for comfort. "Well, hurry!" She could not wait and changed her direction suddenly, flying directly up, her agility far, far greater. She flew along the creature's back, knocking out a few Chitauri with her before getting out of the way for Thor and the Hulk. The two brought the enormous ship down by themselves without any trouble.

Erica continued to carry out Steve's orders. She was in near constant communication with Tony and they worked together to kill as many Chitauri as they could. They then received word that Natasha was going to try and close the portal, and not long after, that a missile was headed for New York. Upon hearing this news, Tony flew away.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Erica cried.

"That thing is gonna blow up New York if it lands on target. I think I know where I can put it," he answered.

"Please, tell me it's not where I think it is."

"Can you think of anything better?"

"…No."

"Guys!" Natasha called. "Can anybody copy? I can do it. I can close the portal."

"Do it!" Steve shouted.

"No, wait," Tony interjected. "I've got a Nuc coming in and it's gonna blow in less than a minute… and I know just where to put it."

Erica landed on the ground, between Steve and Thor. At the same time, Tony caught the missile and headed for the origin of the portal.

"Stark," Steve warned. "You know that's a one way trip?"

"What?" Erica snapped towards him. No one answered her.

"Save the rest for the turn, J," Tony told JARVIS.

Erica looked to Steve, pleading through her mask. "Steve, there has to be another way."

"There's nothing else we can do," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I have to stop him."

"Erica, no," Thor held her down by the shoulders, rooting her firmly to the ground. She knew there was nothing she could do.

The three heroes watched as Tony climbed higher and higher into the sky, carrying the missile on his back. And then he was gone. So they waited, and they waited, and they waited.

Erica felt her heart tremble. He had to come back. She adored him, she needed him. She didn't want to admit the facts but instead cling onto a lost strand of hope that he might make it back. Thor's hold upon her shoulders was now more for comfort than restraint.

Then suddenly, all the Chitauri fell dead around them, and everywhere else too. He'd done it. Tony had saved the world. The explosion could be seen through the portal, but Tony could not. They waited again.

"Close it," Steve muttered.

Up on the Tower, Natasha did as she was told and the portal began to close. "No," Erica whimpered near silently. She pulled off her helmet. The air bitterly caressed her face, chilling the tears in her eyes.

The sky cleared.

And there was Tony, falling lifelessly from the sky.

"Son of a god," Steve said, grinning.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said, waving his hammer, ready to fly and catch Tony before he could hit the ground. However the Hulk beat him to it.

The huge green beast appeared from nowhere, catching the Iron Man over his arm and crashing to the ground with him. Steve, Erica and Thor ran over as the Hulk gently pushed Tony off his chest. Thor ripped away Tony's mask, revealing his still face. Steve knelt over him to check if he was breathing but he looked up with a look that told everything. Erica dropped her helmet on the ground and took Tony's heavy body onto her lap, holding him tightly. "Tony? Come on, wake up," she pleaded, her voice surprisingly steady. "Tony?"

Steve lay his hand upon her, admitting defeat, his breath heavy. Erica touched Tony's cheek with the tips of her metal fingers and then used that hand to cradle his head.

Out of nowhere, the Hulk let out a deafening roar, causing Erica to yelp but also for Tony to wake up. "What the hell?" he gasped. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me, well except maybe you, kiddo." Erica smiled so much her mouth hurt.

"We won," Steve said.

Tony's head slumped back against Erica's lap. "All right, yay! All right, good jobs guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma?"

Steve grinned.

"There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it." Erica stroked Tony's head, unable to stop herself giggling at his words. He'd almost just died and he was talking about… Shawarma.

"We're not finished yet," Thor said seriously.

Loki gripped the steps, pulling his bruised body up with a groan of pain, when he felt something behind him. After his beating from the mindless beast he had been temporarily beaten. He stopped and turned slowly, only to find himself face to face with the Avengers, outnumbered seven to one. He looked rather worried, knowing he'd lost the battle. That much was inevitable. He eyed Erica more than anyone, almost as if he was expecting her to defend him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," she murmured with a look of Tony Stark about her.

**Please review!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Turning Back Time

A few days after the attack, it was decided by Harmony and Erica that Loki, Thor and Harmony did not return to Asgard straight away. Despite everything Loki had done, Erica and Harmony wanted Loki to redeem himself, now that he had no insane world domination plans; they could now actually get through to him.

As it had been already planned, Erica moved into Stark Tower as a permanent resident while Harmony, Loki and Thor remained as 'guests'. The other Avengers went their separate ways. Tony was not happy about Loki staying but he let it happen for Erica and SHIELD only permitted it because Thor would be there too and they were certain Loki was no longer a threat. The room Loki would be staying in was under constant surveillance and it was practically made bomb proof. It was on the highest floor possible (given the actual top floor had kind of been ruined in the attack). He would be confined to his room nearly 24/7, only allowed out with Thor present.

Tony's girlfriend Pepper Potts didn't come back after the attack because Tony didn't want her in danger from Loki so for the time being she stayed elsewhere. Pepper and Erica had met over the phone and had gotten along very well.

It had only been a few hours since Harmony and the two Asgardians had moved in and Tony was already uncomfortable, just knowing Loki was there set his teeth on edge. Tony felt very protective of Erica and did not want her near Loki but Harmony had managed to convince him that Loki would need her. Tony didn't believe he could be redeemed but Harmony thought otherwise.

He and Erica sat watching the TV. All reports were still on the Avengers and the Chitauri attack, but also Erica too. Nobody knew her true identity or where she'd come from. There were tons of suspicions about her. Harmony meanwhile went to visit Loki, unable to stop herself. She ran into Thor on the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Loki," she answered.

"No, I do not think it is time yet, my love," Thor told her, effectively blocking her way.

"I do," Harmony then sighed and looked down. "I need to see him."

"Not today," he said.

"He won't hurt me," she said, as she stepped closer to him, her body now just touching his. "And if he'll listen to anyone it'll be me. I'll be careful I promise."

Thor seemed torn. "I am unsure."

"He didn't hurt me on the Helicarrier when I went into the cage; I doubt he'll try to hurt me now. Please," her large brown eyes stared pleadingly up at him, and Thor found he could almost not give in to that look, nor did he like refusing her. Eventually, he gave in and nodded. "But I shall remain close by in case you need my help."

Harmony smiled, she pulled him down to kiss him sweetly on the lips, entwining her little fingers in his golden tresses. Thor walked her to Loki's room and she typed in the code to open his door; only she, Tony, Erica and Thor knew this code. Harmony gave Thor one last look before opening the door and disappearing inside the dark room.

Harmony blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the dark. There was only a little bit of light coming from around the edges of the closed blind. Loki was lying on the bed, his fingers interlocked across his belly and his eyes shut. He seemed to be asleep, Harmony couldn't tell. Everything was so still and so quiet.

Harmony stepped closer, her feet silent and light across the floor. "Loki?" she whispered.

Loki's eyes opened, unblinking, but he did not raise his head or move in any other way. "Does your heart still beat so strongly for me?" he murmured.

Harmony bit her lip and didn't answer straight away. She moved round the side of the bed, perching herself on the bottom left corner of the mattress. "You were never like this before," she said, her voice sounding nearly sad.

"Can you be sure of that?" Loki said. "I have lived for over a thousand years. You are not even seventeen until four months away. What? Are you surprised that I remember the anniversary of your birth?"

"It didn't occur to me that you'd even care," she answered.

"Do you expect a birthday gift?" he chuckled.

Harmony let out a humourless laugh. "Would you get me one if I did?"

"Perhaps," he mused. Harmony looked down into her lap. "Are we being watched?" he asked.

"JARVIS?" Harmony said.

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS replied.

"Can you turn off the cameras for a bit?"

"Cameras deactivated, ma'am."

Harmony turned her head to Loki. "Does he obey every one of your commands?" Loki inquired.

"Most of them," the girl shrugged. "Tony can override the orders though."

Loki sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the bed, sitting close to Harmony's side. There was something about him that was different. He seemed softer, calmer, almost relieved in a sense.

"Why does your heart continue to beat for me?"

"You were my best friend. I loved you, and I never stopped loving you," she whispered.

"After all I have done to this world, you still feel for me?" Loki laughed bitterly. "You are just as naïve as I remember."

"Yeah, I am always reminded how I am still a child. It gets frustrating after a while," Harmony admitted.

"Does it?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I know that I'm still really young, especially compared with those around me, but it's not like I'm not capable of independent thought and understanding."

"I know full well that you are, however innocent and naïve you may be."

"Ma'am, Thor is requesting your presence," JARIVS interrupted.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she replied. Looking back to Loki, Harmony saw a faint look of disappointment in his emerald eyes. "I can come later if you'd like me to."

"I would not be able to stop you," was the reply she got.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Harmony leaned forward and hugged the large man tightly, breathing in his natural scent, the familiar smell caressing her senses. Loki let out a quiet sigh of defeat and returned the little mortal's embrace; no one could see them; no one would see the side she brought out in him, and he knew she would not reveal it to anyone.

"I love you," Harmony whispered into his neck. As she pulled away, she kissed his cheek and left to find the God of Thunder.

Her heart felt warm, warmer than it had in a long time. Loki, her Loki, the true Loki, was still in there somewhere. And it gave her infinite hope that she would be able to get him back. If for now, he only revealed himself to her, she didn't care. Harmony thought it would be a good idea to reintroduce Loki and Erica. Perhaps they could begin again.

Harmony stepped into the living room, finding Tony, Thor and Erica there. Erica was still sat on the sofa but her attention was no longer on the TV.

"So, let me guess, Rock of Ages plans to escape and kill us all with his glow stick of destiny," Tony snapped bitterly.

"I didn't go in to interrogate him," Harmony said. "I don't think there's anything to find out anyway."

"Why are you so set on helping him, Mo?" Tony asked.

Harmony sat down next to Erica. "I want to see if I can help him before his sentence is set on Asgard. If I can't help him then I'll admit defeat but until I know, I don't want to give up on him."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Erica asked gently.

"Trust her," Thor said, standing opposite the two girls.

"I think," Harmony began but then stopped.

"What?" Erica prompted.

"I think he wants love," Harmony said. Tony scoffed, disbelieving that Loki was even capable of emotion at all.

"No, actually, I think she's right, Tony," Erica said. "She told me his story and I hate to admit it but he sounded like an okay guy."

"I think the reason he took Erica was because he wanted to have someone to love him, someone who could never be taken away from him. I know he became twisted but if we could help him get out of that then I think he might be all right," Harmony said. "He's capable of love and compassion. Thor, you know he is."

"She speaks the truth," Thor nodded. "Loki was once very different. I will help my brother in whatever way I can, and I ask that you trust Harmony."

"Fine," Tony grumbled. "But if things get ugly, make sure nobody gets stains on the carpet. It was expensive."

Harmony took Erica into the room she and Thor were staying in. She didn't care if Tony did not believe Loki could change, but she knew she would need Erica's help in doing it. She sat down cross legged on the bed and Erica joined her.

Harmony explained to Erica again that she knew Loki was a good man underneath it all, however hard it was to believe, and she reminded her of Loki's story and how he felt unloved because he was different and Thor was the more favourable as a warrior. She said that she feared Loki would not hear Thor or Odin or any other of his old relations tell him they loved him, and that he might only hear it from her or Erica.

Loki was remarkably like a child. Harmony would know; she'd practically raised her own family since she was fourteen. Although he was so, so much older than she, what he felt was common in an infant. The bottom line was that he wanted to be loved. His deprivation of love had twisted him and changed him. "We have to show him that someone truly loves him. He left partly because he thought he was going to lose me."

"I can't just fall in love with him," Erica said.

"I know that, and I'm not asking you to," Harmony replied. "I want you to help me… rehabilitate him in a way. If he could learn how to love properly again then you might find your opinion of him changes."

"And what if it doesn't?" Erica asked.

"Then I suppose he'll just have to accept that, and maybe he'll see that what he did was wrong," Harmony said, curling a thin ringlet behind her ear. "I'll talk to him first. And you can see him when you like."

"Is it necessary that I do this?"

"No one's gonna make you but it would help me a lot if you did help."

Erica thought for a few moments. She was naturally empathetic and sympathetic and she would never normally decline helping something or someone, but then it was Loki. The god who had hurt her, taken her innocence, twisted her mind to his will. On the other hand, if she helped, he might realise what he did was wrong, like Harmony said. And she wouldn't have to carry on with him after she'd helped him if she didn't want to. "I'll help you."

Harmony went to see Loki again later in the evening. She took some food for him with her. He lay on his bed as he done all day with his eyes closed. Harmony put the food down on a small table to the side of the room and then sat down next to Loki, looking kindly down at him. Loki opened his eyes, his head slowly turning in her direction. "So soon," he whispered. "I was in fact expecting Erica."

"Why?" Harmony asked quietly.

"It does not matter," Loki dismissed. "You cannot keep away from me, can you?"

"I want to help you," she whispered. "I want you to be the way you used to be. When you left us, did you stop loving me?"

Loki sighed and sat, leaning in close to her face. "No, I did not."

"Do you love Erica?" she asked in an equally low voice. "Would you ever regret what you did to her?"

"I love her, yes, that I am certain. But I know that she will not return my love," Loki said. "I have forced her up until this point."

"And, do you want her to love you?"

"I knew she would learn to love me one way or another if I had kept her, but now she is with Stark. He will not give her up to me easily, nor will she willingly give herself to me."

"She might be if you maybe apologise to her," Harmony suggested.

Loki laughed bitterly. "I am not that defeated yet. I hardly see myself grovelling."

"Who said anything about grovelling?" Harmony said. "You just apologise for what you did."

"She will come to me when she is ready," Loki said.

Erica shivered from the inside. She'd been listening since Harmony went in, and she knew that Loki knew someone was probably listening in. It was just her though, only she could hear them. Erica slumped in her chair, not quite able to comprehend what Loki had said. It was even more difficult to comprehend her own thoughts and feelings. She decided she would go to Loki sooner or later; she would ask Harmony's advice first.

A few more days passed and Erica had still not seen Loki. Harmony would see him every day and just talk to him while Tony would prowl around in his own tower, often mumbling and cursing under his breath. A few times, he and Erica would fly out in their suits to calm Tony down and take his mind off Loki being in his tower. Thor often kept to himself, asides from when he had Harmony in his company.

Erica didn't know what Harmony was doing with Loki; she often turned off the cameras so she had no idea what they were talking about.

At night sometimes Erica dreamt of Loki coming into her room. Sometimes he would be rough and brutal. He would hurt her with his arms as he crushed her into his body as he took her. But then other times, he would be gentle, asking for her forgiveness. The most frightening thing of all were the emotions that ignited within her when this happened. She wanted to forgive him, she wanted to begin again with him and she wanted to love him.

In the morning after one of those dreams, Erica sat up in her bed and ran her hand through her messy wavy hair. She laughed at herself, telling herself she'd gone mad. After getting dressed and pulling her hair up, Erica went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Unlike Tony, she didn't always fancy cold pizza every morning. Looking through the cupboards, Erica made a note to remind Tony that they needed more food. Thor may have just been one extra guest but bloody hell he could eat! Then again, Tony was hardly responsible with things like that; Erica would probably have to do it herself or they'd end with half the pizza on the planet.

She sat at the counter, munching her way through a bowl of cereal when Tony came in, looking like he'd practically fallen out of bed. "I do not do early mornings," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Erica checked the clock. "It's almost ten," she pointed out.

"Like I said," Tony yawned, looking through the fridge.

Erica sighed. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, I'm all set," Tony pulled out a pizza box and Erica laughed, rolling her eyes. Tony sat opposite her, digging into his cold pizza and after Erica had finished her cereal she stole a slice for herself. Tony seemed much happier after he'd had something to eat. "Erica, Pepper and I have been talking for the past couple of days, and there was something I wanted to ask you."

**What do you think he's asking her? Tell me what you think!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: Healing

Three days later, it was made official. Tony didn't want to waste any time. The paperwork was completed as soon as physically possible, and it was done. Unfortunately, Erica had to be dragged to a conference with Tony and the event had been all over the news, almost overtaking the New York attack. The highlight of Erica's day was when Tony took her for a burger at Burger King after the conference.

At Erica's request, they sat in a quiet corner, where they were unbothered by any paparazzi – well, the guards outside helped with that. Erica still did not like big crowds of people. Over the past few weeks, she had quickly had to accustom to being around small groups of people but all the press and fans and news reporters were all too much for her to handle at once. She didn't know how she'd survived the conference for that matter.

Erica took another bite of her chicken and lettuce burger with mayonnaise. She'd only been to Burger King a few times as she didn't like to socialise with other humans and the times she did go, she was almost dragged there by her friends. Tony sat opposite her, working his way through his own cheese burger. Erica pulled out a strand of thin lettuce, covered in mayonnaise, and popped it into her mouth. "Am I gonna have to go to loads of conferences with you?" she asked.

"Some but not all of them. You are Iron Maiden," Tony shrugged. "But they're gonna wanna get their hands on every bit of possible information they can about you. The people seem interested in your back story, your life before you met me. They were asking me a lot of questions about if I knew your parents and that was why you're now with me."

"I could do that, I guess," Erica mumbled. "You know I hate addressing huge crowds of people."

"I certainly do after today," he replied with a hint of a grin.

"Nights out I could perhaps learn to deal with but not events in which I have to talk," she shook her head, nearly shuddering at the thought.

"So… what kinda things did you do with your parents?" Tony asked.

"Er, I actually spent most of my time away from other people. I didn't do much with my mum, when now I wish I had. My dad used to take me into the New Forest all the time when I was little and show me all the horses there, and I carried on going to see them up until Loki found me," she told him.

Tony shrugged, however his voice was sincere. "I'm sure we'll find some stuff we can do together asides from Iron Man and the press."

Erica nodded, actually wanting to do it. Through their late lunch/early evening meal, Tony asked Erica more about her personal life, and she was happy to tell him without any cameras flashing or news reporters in her face. After they had finished their meal, they were driven back to Stark Tower. When they got up to the higher floors, Thor and Harmony was nowhere to be found. Neither of them had heard the news yet and Erica wanted to tell them now.

"Harmony!" Erica called, not too loudly.

"I bet they're doing it," Tony said. Erica laughed, rolling her eyes and called for Harmony again. There was no reply.

"We are here." Until then. Thor's deep voice seemed to shake the entire room. Tony and Erica turned to the origin of the sound, and at the sight that met them, Tony shifted into an aggressive stance while Erica backed away. Standing in between Harmony and Thor was Loki. He was as free as could be, not bound by anything, not even Thor had a restraining hand on him.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Tony growled.

"Lovely to see you too, Stark," Loki hissed back, his eyes narrowed and voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"No, I mean it, what is he doing here?" the billionaire bit out, scared on Erica's behalf; the last thing he ever wanted was for her to get hurt again.

"Loki requested to see Erica," Thor said calmly.

"No. No way. He is not coming anywhere near her," Tony declared.

"That is not your choice, _Iron Man_," Loki spat vehemently. "And do you really think you will stop me?"

"Maybe not, but I know Point Break wouldn't let you," Tony retorted, as he nodded to the larger god.

"Loki, enough," Harmony pleaded. "Erica, would you be all right doing this?"

"Depends what it is," her voice was very uneven, sharp and fast. Tony came to her side, his arm protectively around her shoulders, holding her closely to his warm side.

"Just getting you two used to being around each other again," Harmony shrugged innocently.

"I had wished to make my peace with you in private," Loki cut in, and Tony gave a scoff. "But that option appears to be forbidden," he growled out, turning a cold glare to Thor, but Thor didn't seem bothered by it at all; in fact he almost glared back.

"I gotta sort something out," Tony said, walking away briskly. If Rock of Ages was out and about, he wanted extra security. He was not going to endanger Erica.

Erica suddenly felt very vulnerable without Tony there. Unlike her, Harmony could read human body language extremely well and noticed her sudden change. She rushed forward immediately and pulled Erica towards one of the sofas. "How was the conference?" she asked calmly. Meanwhile, Thor practically shoved Loki into the armchair diagonally opposite to the sofa and stood looming behind him.

"Er, well," Erica began answering uneasily.

"Was it about Iron Maiden?" Harmony asked.

"No, no it wasn't," the honey haired girl shook her head. "I was gonna tell you as soon as it happened but you were busy so I've to wait until now."

"What happened?" Harmony sounded concerned, afraid Erica had been hurt in some way.

"Tony adopted me," Erica revealed.

"What? When?" the younger of the girls asked. Over in his chair, Loki was almost seething but thankfully Erica wasn't paying attention to him. As her father, Stark was now far more involved rather than just a bothersome friend of hers. By the laws of Midgard, Tony had a legal hold over her. Not that Loki cared about human laws; it would just make things more complicated.

"It was only made official today. He asked me a few days ago," Erica told her.

"What if your mum gets her memory back? It's not always permanent," Harmony said.

"I don't know," Erica shrugged. "I guess I'll see what happens."

Just then Tony came back, seeming a little more comfortable but just as pissed off. He stood close to Erica, his eyes always fixed on Loki. "Do you not know that it is rude to stare?" Loki sneered.

"Loki," Thor growled warningly.

"He's winding you up," Erica softly told Tony, silently asking him not to retaliate.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Loki snapped after an awkward silence. "This will solve nothing. I wish to speak with Erica alone," he declared boldly.

"Over my dead body," Tony snarled. "Mo, you know he can't be trusted with her."

"No harm will come to her while she is with me," Loki said before Harmony could answer.

"Well, no offense, Reindeer Games, but you're hardly known for telling the truth," Tony retorted.

"Tell me, is it custom to harm someone when making your peace with them? As far as I know, that is not how things are done," Loki hissed at the mortal man.

Thor stepped in to try and persuade Tony. "I can assure you that Erica will be safe in Loki's company. He only wishes to make peace with her."

Tony started protesting again, but Erica cut him off mid-sentence. "I'll do it." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Erica, don't!" Tony called. "Erica, you can't trust him."

She heard him perfectly well but her choice was made. Loki stood up, a smug expression worn on his pale face. "She takes after you," he smiled wickedly, and followed after Erica into his room.

Erica inwardly flinched at the sound of the door closing behind him, her fists clenched at her sides, already leaking tiny droplets of sweat. She sensed him come up behind her and she swallowed nervously, while biting her lower lip.

"I am to return to Asgard in a few days," Loki said, his voice low and soft. When Erica made no reply, he continued. "And I shall answer for the things I have done on your world. I do not know when or if I shall see you again… I ask you to forgive me, Erica."

Erica turned and looked up at him. "This isn't you," she said. "You're never like this."

"I took you for a reason," he replied. "I took you because you reminded me of someone I loved, in the hope that they would love me in return. I did not care how I got it; I was going to have it one way or another. I know I shall never receive your love but I ask if there is something I can do for you?"

Erica thought but her mind was so muddled. This was not the Loki she remembered. He was cold, merciless and brutal. The one addressing her now was calm, gentle, almost kind. She remembered the dreams she had had of him where he would be exactly like this and ask her for her forgiveness. She remembered wanting to forgive him and be with him again.

"There is something," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Can you take that scar off my back?" she asked.

Loki nodded. His large hands reached for Erica's shirt and he began to lift it up. Erica gasped at the cool temperature of his hands but she did not stop him; for some reason she felt she could trust him. Loki lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her petite, slim body to him. Erica blushed bashfully. Loki chuckled softly, "I have seen your body as naked as the day you were born, and _now _you are modest?"

Erica looked away sheepishly, her lips pressed tightly together. Loki gently turned her around. His hands pressed against her back, and again Erica gasped, her body jerking slightly. A warm energy flowed from Loki into her, giving her a bizarre tingling sensation up and down her back. Loki held his hands there, watching as her skin repaired itself and his mark on her was lost forever. "There, it's gone," he said.

Erica ran her fingertips up and down her back, only feeling smooth and soft skin. No one would even suspect that her back had ever been touched in her life. It was better than new. She turned back to face him and he gave her shirt back to her. "Thank you," she murmured, and redressed herself. "What has Harmony done to you?"

"Only known me too well for too long," Loki answered with a small smile. "She saw through me."

"I…I want to forgive you," she admitted. "But I don't know if I should. Can I have a little time?"

Loki nodded. "My departure is in four days. Come to me before then."

For the next three days, Erica did nothing but think about Loki. She lost some sleep, she forgot a couple of her meals, her mind could not tear itself away from him. She had talk from Tony, Thor and Harmony. Tony, of course, was telling her to not have anything to do with him, and she understood why he was telling her that; he was just trying to look after her. But Harmony and Thor told her that she should do what she wanted, without the influence of anyone else.

Erica had decided that she was going to stay with Tony and not go to Asgard with them when they left. Thor told her that if she called for either him, Loki or Harmony, the gatekeeper Heimdall would hear her and send word to them. That comforted Erica. She now knew that there was a chance she would see them again, a chance she was sure she would take.

Harmony was the first to know of Erica's choice, she was whom Erica trusted most of all. Harmony was glad of her choice and Thor was also glad too. Tony was just happy that she wasn't going to Asgard and he could bear that Erica was going to make _her _peace with Loki and be done with him.

Ironically, Erica had spent the whole time thinking about Loki but when the time for her to see him, she had no idea what to do or say. For once, there was a considerable amount of light in the room and Erica could see everything perfectly.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," Loki said, as he got up from his bed, looking down at her.

"I've, er, done a lot of thinking and I've decided that I wanna forgive you," she finally said, lifting her eyes to look him in the face.

"Really?" he cocked his head to the side, his voice quiet and smooth.

"Yes," Erica nodded. "But I have to tell you now that I'm going to be staying here with Tony. He is my dad now."

"So we may never see each other again," Loki said.

"We might do. Thor said I can call for him or you so we could see each other again possibly," she told him.

"Perhaps," Loki nodded half-heartedly. "If this is our last night then I wish to say goodbye properly." With that Loki captured Erica's lips in a kiss, otherwise not touching her. He expected her to pull away, angry and frightened, but she didn't.

Tonight could have been the last time they saw each other, at least for a long time. Erica knew it probably wasn't the most logical thing to do but she didn't care. She knew she had an attachment to Loki, and if giving into the urges that attachment created for one night then so be it. Erica broke the kiss, Loki's forehead rested upon hers. "Just tonight," she whispered.

"Very well," Loki whispered back. "Just tonight."

Erica went along to see Harmony and the two gods off the next day. The three Asgardian inhabitants were given private transport while Tony drove Erica in his car. With them, they had the Tesseract, contained and to be taken away from where humankind could reach it. Erica felt slightly honoured being trusted with such a powerful object, and she held it close in her lap, sitting in the passenger seat next to Tony.

They reached the rendezvous moments before Thor, Loki and Harmony did. Guards were keeping a perimeter around the site so they weren't interrupted by anyone. Erica passed the Tesseract to Tony and the five of them approached the point where Harmony and the two gods would be transported home. Tony briefly shook hands with Thor while Erica and Harmony took a little more time to say their goodbyes.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Erica whispered.

"He'll be fine," Harmony reassured her. "I'll look after him as best I can."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too," Harmony embraced Erica in a tight hug. Erica lowered her head onto Harmony's narrow shoulder, being the slightly taller of the two. She closed her eyes and gave Harmony a final squeeze before pulling away. "We'll definitely see each other again," Harmony smiled. The dark eyed girl went to say goodbye to Tony and Erica went to Thor.

"Thanks again for saving my life," she said, unsure of what else to say.

The blond giant chuckled, "My pleasure, daughter of Iron," he took her hand and pressed a polite kiss to her knuckles.

"Not to mention our world," Erica wrapped her arms around his waist but suddenly found herself being lifted off her feet and swung high in Thor's arms. His hold slightly crushed her against him but she didn't mind, and her mouth was wide in a smile as she was lowered down to earth again.

The corners of her mouth dropped as she went to Loki, who had not spoken a word since he'd left his room earlier that morning. She stood close to him, looked at him for a second before taking him into the tightest embrace she could possibly give, and Loki returned it. "Be safe, Loki, be strong," she whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes, so only he could hear her. "I'll never forget you."

"And I you, my darling," he whispered back. "I shall visit you in your dreams and maybe one day we will meet in the flesh again." He drew back.

Standing as tall as she could, Erica placed a loving kiss on his cheek and reluctantly stepped away from him. Tony handed the Tesseract over to Thor before standing with his daughter, his arm assuming its normal position around her shoulders. Erica held in tears as she watched them go but she knew deep in her heart that she would see Loki again.

**The End**

* * *

**So there we are! I hope it wasn't sad. They know they'll be together again and Loki is going to visit her in her dreams so to an extent they do get to be together.**

**I've had such fun writing this story and I want to thank everyone who's read/reviewed/favourited/followed and helped me out!**

**Love and hugs xxx**

**p.s. if you like this/ good!Loki/ Thormony then look out for my new story which will be coming soon, however it is not linked to 'Harmony and Thunder' or 'Beauty and the Trickster'. It is a different AU but with similar characters as to Harmony and Thunder. It is titled 'The Prince's Slave' so look for it on my profile perhaps in a week or so. Hope to see some of you guys there!**


End file.
